My Assassin, My Dark Angel
by Disturbedvixen
Summary: (YoukoxBotan) After being enslaved by a Makai Yakuza for several years, Botan escapes. Youko is hired to kill her. Instead of killing her quickly, he decides to play with her mind a bit, but there's a problem: is it possible that he's falling for her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  I just own the story and the poor, distorted mind that came up with this idea.

If any of you are fans of my Silent Whisper of Roses, then I thank you for reading this too!  Don't worry.  I'll keep Silent Whisper of Roses updated.  I was going to write this story when I finished that one, but I _had_ to get this idea down first. I'll add more chapters to this either whenever I finish Silent Whisper of Roses or whenever the demand for this is high. So pretty please review this and I'll give you all cookies & plushies!

**=^.^= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ PROLOGUE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ =^.^=**

"You want to escape?!  But Botan, why?  You have everything you could possibly want.  You have food, shelter, and clothes.  You're well protected here.  Your parents would want it," Touya exclaimed, blinking at the absurd request.

Botan sighed and buried her face into her folded arms.  "You think my parents _wanted_ me to be a slave to some . . .stupid Yakuza just because I'm an orphan?" Her voice was muffled.

"You're not a slave.  You get to live in a well-furnished room compared to the slaves' quarters.  You need to respect what Risho and the rest of us are sacrificing to allow you to be happy."

"Humph.  But I'm _not_ happy. You say that that's all you want me to be.  I want to be able to see what the outside world looks like.  _You _get to."

"It isn't as glorious as the wonderland image your imagination has created.  After the Hell Rains, the only thing out there is death.  That's what your fate is sure to be.  You aren't allowed to leave with your limited knowledge of Reiki techniques."

"I wonder why . . ." Botan remarked sarcastically.  Her slender shoulders slumped further.  "I don't care if I'll die out there.  I just want to be able to go wherever _I_ want, do what _I_ want to do, even if it kills me."  She sighed inclined her head to be able to look out the window.  All she could see was the charred ground outside.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you go.  I don't want you to have your hopes dashed by the reality of it all."  Touya moved to stroke her hair absentmindedly.  "I'll ask Risho if I can let you outside for an hour or so each day.  Will that do?"

Botan shrugged.  "Sure."

**~*~ LATER ~*~**

"No!  She _cannot_ be allowed in the open!" Risho said, beating a fist down on the tatami.

"She's unhappy," Touya protested.

"I don't give a damn about that.  I gave her the essentials, it's her problem that she wants too much."

"Why can't you let her go out, even for a few minutes?"

"Once anyone leaves the boundary line, it's Youko's territory.  I can't stop him.  I have to give him monthly bribes just to let any one that crosses his territory into the city.  If I didn't, you would die when you went out to train."

"Youko . . .?" Touya breathed in amazement.  "Then, if you bribe him to allow us to live, why don't you allow her to go out for even a minute?"

Risho smirked.  "If we gave her that, eventually she'd become unhappy because she can't go far enough.  It'll go on in an unending chain. Eventually she'll want to escape. And, if you keep asking me, I'll require something of you to give you forgiveness."  He waved his index finger.  "You understand our ways, don't you?"  He mimed chopping off the finger.

Touya bowed low.  "H-hai.  I'll tell her of it, then."  He got off of the silk pillow before Risho.  

"Oh, and Touya, the slaves need to be fed.  Give them their bread and water."

He nodded at the leader and went to do his duties.  A few minutes later, he climbed the stairs to the second story room.

"Botan, I have some bad news.  Botan?"  Touya gaped at the fluttering curtains.  He saw a piece of parchment tacked to the wall.  He ripped it off.  On it was a note written in Botan's handwriting.

**_Touya_**_,_

_I overheard everything.  You're probably wondering where I am now.  Please don't try and find me.  After I figure everything out, I'll come back and see you.  Don't worry about me I'll be fine._

Botan 

_I don't want her dead, but I _must_ tell Risho about it.  If I want to be alive to see her, I need to tell him._ He sighed and crumpled the parchment in his fist.  _I should've just stayed away from everything._

"What now?" Risho replied, marking figures on a scroll, keeping track of business done with the Black Market.  "You know not to bother me when I'm doing stocks."

Touya bowed low on the silk pillow, his forehead grazing the tatami.  "Forgive me, but it's of great importance."

"More important than stocks and money?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes.  She . . .I mean, Botan escaped."

"_WHAT?!_" Risho stood up, towering over the ice demon's bowing form.  

"It seems that she overheard our discussion of her freedom and she ran away."

"Feh.  She's in Youko's territory now.  Youko!"

A silent, deadly aura filled the room.  Touya dared to raise his head enough to see Youko Kurama. The silver color of both the fox demon's hair and his robe set off his amber eyes, making them glitter brightly.

"This my last favor to you.  What is it?" Youko replied in his chillingly gentle voice.

"Our slave girl has escaped into your territory."

"What difference does that make?  You refrain me from killing any members of your pitiful team here."

"I want you to kill her.  Hunt her down and kill her.  I don't care _how_ you do it.  Torture her, slit her throat, just kill her.  She's gotten on my nerves for the last time, the ungrateful brat."

A smile touched Youko's lips.  "That's _it_.  What a wasted favor.  You could've demanded to own the Black Market, or asked me to steal some dark artifacts, but _this_?"  

"I don't want to own the Black Market or have any dark artifacts.  It would just have Reikai breathing down my neck.  It'll have our happy place be endangered, which makes my point."  Risho sat back down and unrolled the scrolls.

He glanced casually at Youko.  "If she lives to make a decent life in Ningenkai or Reikai, she may just open her big mouth about this place.  Either way, killing her will be needed.  With you and your hunting skills, we'll be fine, won't we?"

"You're having me assassinate her, in another words?"

"Give it any fancy name you want.  Go already! I'm busy."

Touya sat up.  "You _can't_ kill her!"

"Of course _I_ can't.  Woman blood can't tarnish my hands or the ground of our home.  It's bad luck.  But with Youko—wait, where did he go?"

Youko was already out the door.  His senses already picked up Botan's scent.  He smiled as the breeze toyed with his silver hair.  _An assassination . . . pity that it'll be far too easy.  I'll give her a week head start so that it will be more fun for me._

**            ~~Tsuzuku~~ **

**Pretty please review and tell me what you think!  Don't worry, the YoukoxBotan part will come soon.  Just wait for it.**


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only own the fic.  **

**I know that I said I wouldn't update this until Silent Whisper of Roses was done, but there was a snow-day and I got bored.  So please enjoy this fic and do some reviewing!  Suggestions are accepted and so are flames.  If you're gonna flame, please give me a reason as to why you don't like this so I can fix it in an upcoming chapter.**

**__ =^~^= ________Chapter one________ =^~^=**

Scrape. Plop. Scrape. Plop.

"Whew, at least I don't have too much more to do," Botan said breathlessly.  She paused for a while and brushed her sweaty bangs away from her face. Even though it was cold outside, she was sweating from shoveling the snow that covered the sidewalk.  She gazed into the distance where the teenagers her age were playing in the distance, throwing snowballs at one another.  She sighed inwardly.  She had only been here for less than a week and already the people here thought she was weird.  Finding friends was going to be hard.  She didn't know the first thing about friendship.

_Maybe Touya was right.  Maybe I am worthless as a human in Ningenkai,_ she thought sadly, returning to the tedious task of shoveling the snow.  She shook her head.  "No," she said firmly to herself.  "There's no way I'm going to let him tell me how my future will turn out.  I got this far alone."  She looked up at the small house.

  An old lady was nice enough to let her have this house free of charge.  The woman had hired Botan to work as a maid after school.  Already, Botan had a house and a job.  This was a remarkable accomplishment to her.  She felt that she was lucky to have gotten this far without a struggle.  Still . . .

She gazed once again into the distance.  Having a friend would be nice, even if it _was_ a guy.  Since her escape, she was reluctant to have formal contact with a guy because it reminded her of the Makai Yakuza.  She _did_ fine a lo of them attractive, but guys were only trouble, demon or no.  

Botan set her mind to the shoveling once again, knowing that once she was done, she would be able to do something to treat herself for a change.  She would do what the normal humans would do.  Like shopping or eating in the eating places the humans called restaurants.  That would be nice to do.  She smiled thoughtfully.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the ominous feeling that would tell her someone was watching her.  She didn't know that a thief was hiding behind the thick clumps of fallen evergreens.

Not that this particular thief was like any normal thief on the face of this planet.  This thief was a demon—a well-known demon by the name Youko Kurama. He was on a mission to kill this specific girl as a final favor to the Yakuza.

A smirk graced his lips.  _Typical.  The Yakuza fools want me to destroy her?  Amazing how they are unable to see the potential in the humans they manage to enslave._  _She's actually beautiful—for a human.  _He cocked his head thoughtfully. 

 _Now . . .how to kill her . . .?  I haven't had much fun these days.  After the Hell Rains, most of my prey has died away.  I'll play with her a bit until her time comes.  But how will I be able to manipulate her mind?_

His amber eyes flickered across the area, scouring for something to aid him.

_WHUNK!_

Something solid made contact with the back of the fox demon's head.  His fox ears twitched, a sign that he was irritated.  He turned to find a small human boy.

"Hey mister, don't you know that Halloween is done? It's gonna be Christmas soon!" the boy said, bent down to gather more snow for another snowball.  "You're a freak, mister."

Youko raised a clawed hand to kill the human child.  "How dare you insult me?  You're a waste of oxygen."

"What's that?" the boy asked in awe.  He had managed to gather enough snow for two snowballs.  He backed away.  "You're weird."

Youko, still on his hands in knees, slunk forward to kill the boy without Botan having to notice his presence. The boy threw a snowball in his face.  "Impudent human," he growled, following the boy with his hand still poised to strike.

"DADDY!" the boy screamed, running away to a nearby house.

Youko looked after him, shaking his silver hair from his eyes.  _No matter.  I have more important things to attend to._  He pushed a few branches of the evergreen aside to peer at Botan.  She was nearly done with the sidewalk.  He looked closer to see how much she had left to do.  He felt the weak Reiki of an approaching human.

"You're the freak that's been harrasin' mah boy, ain't you?" a man said.

Youko looked up to face the man.  A gun was clutched in the man's hand.  Youko narrowed his eyes at the man.  He had run-ins with guns before.  It wasn't what he called fun.  He let his Death Plants lose to home in on the man's specific Reiki level.

"Holy shit!  You really _are_ some kind 'a freak-show!" the man exclaimed.  He let a few rounds from the gun escape and hit Youko full in the chest.

At close range, the pain wasn't something to laugh about.  Not that the fox demon was worried, of course.  He used his Reiki to heal the bullet wounds and push the metal bullets out of his skin.  "Please do something more lasting.  I want to know what you can truly do." he said to the man.

The man backed away and shot several more rounds until running off.  Youko growled, beginning to chase after him.  He could heal his wounds later.  He stopped suddenly when he sensed Botan's Reiki behind him.  He lay on his stomach in the snow, making sure that his wounds leaked out enough blood to turn the snow crimson around him.  He knew how he was going to play this out.

"Is anyone there?  I head gunshots and . . .oh my gosh!"  Botan kneeled beside Youko and touched his back.  "Are you okay?"

"Not really.  Can't you see that I'm bleeding?" Youko said weakly.  He held back a satisfied smile and controlled his voice well enough to make it sound like he was fatally injured.

"I'll get you some help.  Can you sit up?"

"No, I don't need help from the humans.  Can you help me sit up, please?"

"Humans?  Who are you?!"  Botan helped him sit up.  She peered into his eyes.  "It's _you! _ You're _him_!"

"You know me?" Youko asked, truly confused.

"I've seen you a few times out of my window.  Touya's talked about you a few times.  You're Youko, the fox demon thief."

"I'm, touched, but right now I need you to help me."  He looked at her imploringly, using his charm to make her soften under his gaze.  "You're good at healing, right?"

"I-I don't know about that.  I've never been able to test these things out."

"I'm sure you'll do fine.  Please, I need help and I don't want to be seen by these humans.  I already got attacked by one just because I look like this."

Botan felt touched by the remark.  He sounded so sure of her and he knew what it was like to be discriminated in the living world.  She smiled weakly.  "You don't really look much different from everyone else."

"Nonsense.  See these?"  Youko made his ears flatten against his head.  "That's eccentric for a human."

Botan giggled.  She found Youko charming compared to the impression Touya had given her when he had described the fox demon.  She also found him attractive.  How was _anyone_ able to resist the strange amber eyes or the unflawed skin?  He was perfect in every aspect.

Perfect except for the fact that he was powerful and was able to kill her easily if he wanted to.  She backed away from him.  "I can't help you," she said suddenly.

"But I need your help!  I—" Youko curled up in a ball, both hands at his wound.  He pretended to faint from the loss of blood.

Botan gasped and touched his arm.  "Oh no," she muttered distractedly.  "What am I going to get myself into?"  She took her scarf off and wrapped it around Youko's waist where the wounds were.  She half-dragged him into her house, making sure to get rid of the crimson snow caused by he gunshot wounds.  

__________________________________________________________

Please review and tell me what you think.  If you think this fic should be taken down, please tell me.  

Thanks to the following for reviewing my first chapter of this:

Fire Rose, dragonbabe, Moonlite Goddess, PassionateAngel, DarkAnimeChick, KitsuneGirl, crazy nixie, Kittykat, miyako14, sweetness, Mourning Fox, Rosie, and Kuramaandhiei4ever.

If I missed anyone, I'm sorry and if there's any misspellings, I'm sorry! Please keep updated with reviews!


	3. Chapter two

**Happy Friday the 13th!  Did anyone notice that?  N-e way, I want to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but this story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Botan dragged Youko into the living room and locked the door behind her.  She closed the blinds and turned the light on.  She put a few pillows under his head and winced at the sight of blood seeping through the snow-white robe that clothed the fox spirit.

She tugged tentatively at the sash around his waist.  She blushed as the top of the robe fell to the floor to show Youko's well-shaped body. 

(**A/N:** Only the top part of his body, you perverts!)

 She stood to get some towels and moistened them.  She wiped the blood from Youko's side and probed lightly around the bullet holes to feel how deep the bullets had gone.

Youko's eyes shot open.  He sat up and stared at Botan with wide eyes.  He clutched his robe to his body and darted to the far corner of the living room.  His amber eyes glittered angrily at her.

"That didn't last long," she said to herself.  "What's wrong with you?  I thought you wanted me to fix you up.  Did I do something wrong?  Does your side hurt?"

Youko pulled himself tighter against the corner.  "You _touched_ me!" he exclaimed.

Botan fell over in typical anime grace.  She quickly gathered her senses and sat up.  "Of course I _touched_ you!  What do you expect me to do, blast the metal pieces out of you?"

"No, I suppose not."  He relaxed enough to move from his protective crouch to a sitting position.  He continued to study her, curiously this time.  Nobody ever had the courage to make contact with his skin . . .especially not a _female_.  Everyone in Makai was afraid of him.  Most were even afraid to _breathe_ in his presence, but here this human girl was, acting as if he were a normal person.  She was even looking at his angelic figure without staring in an awestruck daze, nor was she afraid.

He cocked his head slightly.  What was wrong with her?  Her contact with his bare skin made him feel awkward.  Now that he thought of it, he wasn't so sure if he liked people touching him all that much.

"Are you going to bleed all over my clean floor or are you going to let me fix your side or not?" Botan demanded.

"Just keep your hands off of me.  I don't like to be touched," Youko replied, allowing Botan to walk towards him.

"I _have_ to touch you to help you."

Youko inwardly flinched.  He didn't want to be touched by this strange creature, but he didn't want his cover to be blown either if he healed it himself.  He mentally slapped himself.  _Think, idiot!  You are a fox demon and she is a mere human.  There's no way you can be outsmarted by her or be cornered by her.  _He debated with himself.

"Well?" Botan asked.

"Fine, fine.  Do whatever you have to do."  He buried his hands into the folds of his robe and clenched his fists to keep himself from killing Botan as she touched his skin.

"You're very strange," Botan replied and inspected his wound.  "The bullets are pretty deep.  I might have to dig them out with tweezers."

"What's a tweezer?"

"It's a metal thing that can pick small things up."  Botan retrieved them along with warm water and more towels.  "This is a pair of tweezers."  She brought it to his skin to begin the excavation.

Youko gasped and slapped the tweezers out of her hands.

"What _now_?!" Botan demanded.

"Those are _cold_!  It's something from the depths of Reikai!  _Get it away!_" Youko exclaimed and struggled against her grasp.

"You're a big baby.  That's all you are," Botan realized slowly.  "How in the world are you the demon everyone's afraid of?"

Youko stared at her.  Had this human _dared_ to insult him?  Which of the three worlds had she crawled out of?  She was amazing—amazing in a way that he didn't like in the least.  "_What_ did you call me?!"

"YOU! ARE! A! BABY!" came the reply.  "You're whining like some human child!  Are you a demon or are you a baby?"

"I'm a demon!"

"Then act like one!  I don't know whether to hit you or laugh!  I swear!"  She seemed to fume over the way the fox demon was acting.****

Youko growled and allowed the cold metal dig in his skin for the bullets.  

"This will hurt some," Botan said sympathetically as saw him wince as the cold metal object pulled out a small, bloodstained bullet.  She put it in a small bag she had brought after wiping the blood off.  She picked up a wet towel and dabbed carefully at his side to wipe up the fresh blood.

"Are you done _yet_?" Youko demanded after what seemed forever to him.

"Keep your pants on," Botan murmured, gathering the final bullet.

"I don't wear pants," Youko scoffed.

Botan stared at him, her lips parted.  "That . . .was a little further than I intended to go," she said with an embarrassed cough.  "I didn't mean it literally."

"Then perhaps you should say what you mean rather than throw mindless clichés at me."

Botan sighed in irritation and wiped up the rest of the blood.  She pressed one palm to the holes and put her other on top of it.  She used her Reiki to heal the wound.  "There!  Wow," she added in awe and she ran a finger across the smooth skin where the wound had been.  "I _am_ good for something.  I didn't know I had it in me."  She smiled, continuing to admire her handiwork.  "Good as new."

"Thank you, I suppose."

"You _suppose_?" Botan repeated incredulously.

"Yes.  You insulted me and nearly froze me to death with this icy-cold, evil metal . . .whatever this is!"  Youko held up the tweezers and shuddered.  

"How can you . . .ugh, never mind!"  Botan threw her hands up helplessly.  "Why are you in the living world anyway?"

"Because I . . ." He trailed off.  What _was_ he going to say?  To allow himself time to think, he adjusted the top of his robe and retied his sash.  "I wanted to start over," he blurted out.

"Okay," Botan replied, drawing out the 'a'.  She raised an eyebrow.  "Start over _how_?"

"Everyone is afraid of me in Makai.  Sometimes I need to have someone actually see me deep down for who I am."

"I've seen how you really are," Botan retorted with a giggle.  "You aren't scary at all."

"_You_ think that, but the Makai residents are so afraid that they can't sleep at night.  I was hoping to lead a more fulfilling life here."  He gave her a convincing dismal look.  "Can you possibly understand how hard it is for me to live with _everyone_ in fear of me?  I want friends and the other nonsensical things that all humans have a right to have."

Botan looked at him sympathetically.  "Oh, that's so sad.  If it makes you feel any better, _I'll_ be your friend."

"Really?  Even after the way I acted?"  Youko turned his head.  "I don't deserve your kindness."

"You deserve a second chance."

"You're too kind to me," Youko exclaimed and did something he would never have done to _anyone_.  He hugged her.

Botan seemed taken-aback.  She hugged him back, feeling her face flush with an embarrassed happiness.  "Wait, you need a disguise to live in the human world!  You can't walk around with fox ears."

"I have one already.  Nearly fifteen years ago, this hunter shot and killed me.  My spirit took shape and escaped into the human world.  I entered a pregnant woman's fetus and was reborn as a human."

"Then why did you go to Makai?"

"Because I needed to keep up my reputation or the demons would try to kill me."

"Oh.  Show me what you look like, then."

Youko smiled.  "No, not yet.  I need to learn more about you first."

(**A/N: **Note, please, that what Youko just said wasn't 'suggestive', k?  You perverts . . .* shakes head sadly *)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**There. Another chapter!  Pretty please review!**


	4. Chapter three

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything I only own this fic!  Flames R accepted.  Now that Silent Whisper of Roses is done, I can focus my attention on this fic! 

**Thanks for the reviews! =^~^=  I'm going to give credit to reviewers when I can remember it!  * sigh * But I'm not the brightest authoress as you can tell by my mediocre writing. It's okay, I'm happy to have so many reviewers, none-the-less!  It shows that you people like my nonsense and I'm happy to have your opinions.**

**If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom where refreshments and cookies will be given out to the reviewers.**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

The silver-haired Spirit Fox lifted his head.  He smelled something strange.  His stomach rumbled in response.  Whatever it was, it smelled like food.  He stretched his limbs and got up from his corner where he slept.  He opened the door and sniffed the air.  Ah…there it was.  In a flash, a white struggling creature was caught in his hands. He sniffed it.  It was a rabbit.  Makai rabbits were an excellent food.  Would the surface world's rabbits taste equally good? 

He bent his head to bite into the creature's neck to kill it instantly.  At least it wouldn't suffer.  He took it inside the house to his corner and flexed his claws to skin the rabbit.

A light turned on. Youko's eyes adjusted to the sudden light easily. He met Botan's furious gaze and looked down at the dead creature guiltily.

"What are you doing to the poor thing?" Botan demanded. She had come to get a glass of water when she had heard the door open and close. She pulled the silk robe tightly around her slim body, suddenly aware that his piercing gaze had caught the lacy nightgown beneath.  Her face pinked slightly.

"It's food," Youko announced simply.  He held the rabbit up politely.  "Care for a bite? The meat around the spine is the most tender."

He got a grimace in reply.  "N-no thanks.  Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?  I could've made a sandwich for you."

"What's a sandwich?  These human words are so peculiar."  He shook his hair away from his amber eyes.  "Besides, I'm capable of finding my own food."  He dangled the rabbit by the ears and presented it to her.  "You can have some if you want," he repeated.

Botan took the limp animal and wrinkled her nose.  "I can make it taste better than it does now."  

"I'll skin it if you don't mind."  Youko slashed the pelt around the neck and pulled it off easily in one smooth move.  

"Thanks, I guess.  How hungry are you?"

"Depends.  How long will it take you to prepare this?"

"It'll be ready by six.  I'll throw some things in a pot and make a soup out of it."  She yawned and looked at the clock.  It was two in the morning.  "About four hours."

"I suppose I can wait."  

"Good.  Help me fix it up."  

Youko followed her unenthusiastically and watched Botan slip on an apron over the silk gown.  "Here, get this knife and cut these vegetables."

Youko took the knife in his hand, as one would hold a dagger.  He stabbed the carrot.  

"What are you doing?  Haven't you used a knife before?" 

"Yes, I have…once.  I killed a demon with one."

"Oh…I see.  This is a knife used for cutting things to eat."  She sighed at Youko's blank expression.  "Here, I'll show you.  You hold it like this."  She took his hand and wrapped his hand correctly around the handle of the knife.  She guided him to cut the vegetables.

Youko smiled and began to cut the vegetables on his own.  "How do you know all these things?  You've been in Makai for the past couple of years have you not?"

"Yes, but remember I told you I was a slave to the Yakuza?  I cooked and cleaned for them."

Youko snorted.  "I remember.  _Slave_ girl, eh?  Are you sure you weren't more than a maid?"

The amethyst eyes narrowed.  "What are you trying to say here?"

"Nothing, nothing.  Just wondering if you weren't an…shall I say…_sex_ toy to the demons?"

"_What?!_ I should kill you for saying that!"  Botan held the knife close to Youko's throat.  "Take it back," she said in a low growl.

He smirked.  She had the guts to flash a knife at his direction.  How charming.  "I was joking, no need to kill me over a joke."

Botan eyed him angrily and returned to chopping the rabbit meat.

The ingredients were dumped into a large pot. "There.  Don't catch anything else.  This will stew for a good four hours.  When I wake up, it'll be ready.  Good night…or morning.  It is two!" she smiled at is it was a joke.  She kissed Youko casually on the cheek and went to her room.

When she was gone, the fox rubbed his cheek.  The woman evoked emotions in him he had never felt before.  It frightened him, now that he thought about it.  Her contact with his skin made his skin flare.  It was astounding…but at the same time, it charmed him.  He knelt before the fire and fell asleep.

His nose picked up an appetizing scent.  He sat up and saw Botan stirring the contents of the pot.  He angled his head at what she was wearing.  She wore a short, pleated black skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt.  Right now the sleeves were pushed up and the fox was able to see more of her milky white skin.  Her azure hair was back in a ponytail.

She seemed to sense his gaze.  She looked over her shoulder to find Youko goggling at her.  "Oh, you're up," she said easily, acting as if she didn't feel self-conscious when he looked at her.  In truth, she felt very uncomfortable.  She knew she wasn't ugly, but personally she felt she wasn't pretty enough to be graced by the handsome Fox Spirit's presence.

Youko, on the other hand, found her very pretty…not that he was going to admit that to her.  He had also seen girls much prettier than her on the occasions he came to the surface world.  He sniffed the bowl that Botan had set on the table of the kitchen nook.  He brought his tongue to the liquid and yelped as it burned his tongue.  "It's hot!" he exclaimed.  "Why are you trying to kill me?  First it was the tweezers now you're trying to burn me from the inside."

"I forgot you're not used to cooked food," Botan said, giggling.  "You have to blow on it to cool it.  Here."  She dipped a spoon in the soup and blew on it to cool it.  She held it up to Youko's mouth.  The fox reluctantly opened his mouth.  "How does it taste?"

"Better," he answered simply.

"Good.  You can do this by yourself, right?  I have to finish getting ready."

"Where are you going?"

"School.  It's a place where humans go to learn about human things."

"Can't I go too?  I'm not staying locked up in this place."

"No, you can't.  You don't even know how to use a spoon.  You won't even show me your human form.  What good would it be?"

"I can do anything you can do."

"Really…then can you write?"  Botan pressed a pencil into his hand and lay a piece of paper down.

Youko knew how to write.  It was a simple process even Makai demons knew how to do.  He wrote his name out with a flourish.

"Youko…Kurama?  That's your full name, is it?  Youko Kurama?"  Botan was amazed.  His writing was exceptionally neat.

"Yes.  What's _your_ whole name?"

"I-I don't have a last name.  I told the people at the school I was adopted.  Everyone just calls me Botan anyway.  Which brings me another point.  If you're going to be a human, what human name would you have?"

"Suichi Minamino," Youko replied easily.

"How did you come up with _that_?"

"It's my human name.  I told you that I was killed and reborn as a human.  That's my name.  I would live up here, but I have a reputation to maintain in Makai.  My human mother is in the hospital anyway.  The last I heard, she has a coma.  I've lived in Makai for all 300 years of my live.  The minute I was old enough to walk, I escaped to Makai.  That's the reason why I don't know what most of these words like…_sandwich_ is."

Botan blanched.  "Wow!  You're old!"

"Allow me to attend the human school with you!  I'll be bored.  I'll break out and kill more animals if you don't."

"Okay, we'll talk to the office and get you a uniform and everything."  Botan picked up the phone and arranged everything.

==================================

Botan twisted a strand of azure hair around a finger as she stared blankly at the geometry problem.  She hated trying to figure out the length of a line within a circle was.  There were so many equations!  She referred to her notes and began to write down the answer with a doubtful expression etched onto her pretty face.  _'It's probably wrong anyway.  Might as well guess,'_ she thought.  She felt an ominous feeling.  Someone was looking at her.  She peeped around and met the gaze of a young boy in her class.

She scanned her mind for his name.  Matsuo Asakura.  

(**Disturbedvixen**:  The first name is pronounced Maht-su-oh.  The last name is ah-sa-ku-rah)

He was the class brain—a freshman in a sophomore class.  Not that his brain was the only amazing thing about him.  His storm-gray eyes seemed larger behind his glasses.  He was very good-looking.   He smiled at her and bowed his head back over his paper.  Botan blushed and turned her head just in time.  The teacher was looming over them.

Mr. Toriyama…he was a harsh teacher and barely took a liking to any student.  He only seemed to take pride in having Matsuo as a student.  "Ten more minutes until you turn these in!" he announced. 

Botan stole a glance at Matsuo as Mr. Toriyama's back was turned.  Could this boy possibly have any interest in her?  She was new and the girls found her strange.  Maybe the boys found her strange too.  She sighed inwardly and studied the paper without thinking.  That would be hoping for too much.  There's no way she would be worthy of someone who deserved such high standards.

The teacher swept his owl-like gaze across the classroom.  "Come in," he bellowed, noticing the shadow behind the door of the classroom.

A tall, lithe boy entered the classroom.  He wore the usual black uniform with white hems that was issued for the winter weather.  His steps were graceful and sure.  He stood tall with his hands thrown nonchalantly into the pockets of his pants, giving him an elegant yet relaxed look. His flaming crimson hair was a single unruly wave that stuck out in odd places and came to brush his shoulder blades.  That alone was a beacon that made all around him stare at his hypnotic good looks.  His emerald eye settled on the classmates and regarded them with careless curiosity.  His eyes were alluring, but they seemed to give him a perpetually sad look.  That made his female onlookers shiver with fearful desire.

Botan stared at him.  He was gorgeous.  She had never seen a man this handsome except…except for Youko, but of course he didn't count as a man.  He was a cold-hearted demon whether he was going to change or not.  She heard the girls around her erupt into disbelieving gasps.  It had, indeed, seemed as if an angel had stepped into their midst.

"Ah, a new student I see.  What's your name?" Mr. Toriyama boomed.

The boy's gaze met his easily.  This was unusual.  Very few people could stare Mr. Toriyama directly into the eyes without wavering.  "My name, sir?" he repeated.  His voice was a velvety purr.  "My name is Suichi Minamino."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, it wasn't much of a cliffhanger, but there's always another chapter.  For you people who are dying for mushy stuff, I'm sorry but it's going to be in chapters to come.  Here you go!  Cookies and acknowledgement to my loyal reviewers: 

Dragonbabe: You're the first to review!  I appreciate the review!  Sorry, Hiei won't be in this fic.  It's just Youko.  If Hiei gets mad over that, just tie him up and give him some chocolate.  He'll be fine. *watches Hiei run around the room on sugar high * Okay, maybe not… yeah, so here's some cookies.  Maybe Hiei doesn't need them…

DarkAnimeChick: I already sent you an email about what I meant so I hope you don't get mad at me for giving you the answer again!  Your review is appreciated!  Cookies for you!

crazy nixie: I got more up!  Get un-grounded as soon as possible! Oh, I finished Silent Whisper of Roses just to let you know.  Thanx for your review!  Cookies for you!

miyako14: Thanks for the complement! * bows * I updated so there you go!  What else did I forget…?  Oh yeah, your cookies!

Tyedye/Rin:  Thanks for your complement as well!  As you can see I updated and you have been acknowledged.  Care for some cookies?

Thundercat: Gee, thanks for saying that. It's not _all_ that good, but I appreciate the complement just the same.  Here you go, cookies of your choice.

kittykat:  I'm glad you found it funny!  I did too.  I didn't expect him to do it, but I just wrote it on a flash of insight.  Thanks!

Moonlite Goddess: Yes, you must fear the evil tweezers! Okay, you don't _have_ to, but it's your choice.  Thanks for your review. Help yourself to cookies!

Mourning Fox: You've got a cool penname.  I wish I thought of that… * pats you on the back * I wasn't saying everyone was thinking perverted!  There might just be some people out there who like Youko a little too much… It's okay, calm down and have a cookie!

Fire Rose: Glad you liked it!  Here's a cookie.

Rosie: It _would_ be cool to see this episode wouldn't it?  It'd be the most anyone would see of Kurama's chest.  I'm not a genius * blushes * 

PassionateAngel: I guess it was strange, but Youko isn't really used to people touching him. Imagine that you were a killer and people were afraid of you.  Would you freak out too?  Thanks for your review and enjoy your cookie!

Kuwa's killer: Thanks!  Here's a cookie for your troubles.

chocogurl: Youko kinda clears things up for you in this chapter.  You updated your fic, so it's okay, right?  Here's a cookie!

KuramaandHiei4ever: I bet you're thrilled to see your name here!  Moving is hard. I moved too and this state sux, but I'm putting up with the stupid people.  Here's another chapter to make you feel better.  No, you can't have the entire thing of cookies!

Dark Raxiel: Spanish girl, huh?  I'm a Japanese girl!  Thanks for your review!

Spooky Kitty: Don't worry, things will be revealed with a lot of drama mixed in!  Thanks for the complements and here are your cookies.

That was a lot of people!  Keep up the reviews!


	5. Chapter four

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC characters!  Flames R accepted 

**Thanks for the reviews! =^~^= If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom where refreshments and cookies will be given out to the reviewers.  Next time there will be brownies instead of cookies.**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Botan stared at the newcomer, not realizing that her jaw had dropped at the sight of the angel…not seeing that those beautiful emerald eyes glimmered as if there was a secret hidden behind them…not bothering to remember that Suichi Minamino was the identity Youko had decided to use.

The angel nodded politely at the many girls that gaped at him.  He seemed oblivious to the fact that his flawless face was drawing more attention to him than was needed.  "Where might I sit?" he inquired, looking first at the lack of empty seats then at Mr. Toriyama.

"Toriyama-sensei, he can take my seat!" a girl blurted out.  She blushed and lowered her gaze when laughter assailed her comment. 

Mr. Toriyama looked unblinkingly at the student.  "I'm sure this young man is able to stand for the remainder of this class period."  He focused his stern gaze on Suichi, giving the impression that this statement wasn't to be rebuked.

Suichi shrugged his slender shoulders.  "I don't mean to be impolite, but there is a chair beside your desk.  Can I not use that?  I'm afraid this running around has made me weary."  He offered a sheepish smile and ran a forefinger lightly across his cheek as if he was slightly embarrassed.  "This school is larger than I expected and I got a bit lost."

The teacher glared at him, furious that his order was turned around on him.  "I said _stand_!  You aren't going to make a fool out of me in front of my class!"  He pointed to a corner.  "Better yet, why not turn and _face_ the corner like a kindergartener.  You need a time out.  Your ego is inflating your head because you're confident about your good looks.  Well let me tell you something, pretty-boy—looks won't help you in life."

The harsh comments didn't faze the angel.  He continued to look at the snobbish teacher with his eerily sad look. Instead of anger registering on his handsome face, he only wore a calculating look. "Am I frightening you, Toriyama-sensei?" he said in a decibel only the teacher could hear.  "I believe I am.  You're _sweating_."  He bowed mock-respectfully and strode towards the corner.  Instead of turning to face it, he leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.  It was amazing how he still acted as if he didn't notice the many worshiping gazes aimed at him.  Only once did he look up to acknowledge it with a smile that lit up his features.

The bell rang not much longer.  Suichi almost jumped at the sound but managed to keep himself in check. He wasn't used to sudden, loud noises. He put his hands casually into his pockets to search for his schedule.  He didn't have the faintest idea of where his next class was.  He took the bright yellow sheet of paper out and squinted at it against the brightness. _'Chemistry…?'_ he sounded out in his thoughts._  'What a strange word…but what is it?'_  He looked up briefly to search for Botan, hoping to ask her to help him locate his next class.

He walked out the door, half expecting Mr. Toriyama to be breathing down his neck. Amazingly, he had seen correctly.  Toriyama _was_ afraid of him.

Suichi rubbed his hand against the wrinkles in the paper, trying to straighten it.  He looked up to find Botan not too far from him, putting books into her locker.  "Botan, can you help me?" he said instantly.  He was ashamed to ask a human…_Botan_ at that, but he had to bite back his pride and ask.

Botan blanched and almost dropped a large book onto her foot.  "Me?  How'd you know my name?" she sputtered in embarrassment, fumbling to put the book safely in her arms.  She clutched the book tightly to her chest, afraid she would do something drastic if she didn't have something to keep her hands occupied.

Suichi narrowed his eyes in a pained expression.  "Honestly, for someone who escaped the Yakuza, I expected your intelligence quotient to be slightly higher than it is for a human your age.  Did I overestimate you?"

The deity's jaw dropped.  "Youko?" she exclaimed.

"Shh, not so loud.  I intend to keep my dual identities a secret to prying eyes, mind you," he exclaimed, patting his hands in the air to make her voice lower to a whisper.  "Anyhow, I told you that I would use the human name I was born with, remember?  You desired to know what my name would be if I was to blend in with the other human imbeciles.  Did you not remember that Suichi Minamino was the name I would go by?"

Botan flushed and lowered her eyes to the floor.  "I had a lot on my mind.  I'm not flexible enough to do all these things and worry about you at the same time."  In her mind, she scoffed at herself.  She had truly been caught off-guard by the all-too-perfect face of Youko's human identity.  She pushed away the infatuation she felt for him, scolding herself.  _'He's a demon.  This is only a disguise.  Remember what being with demons has gotten you?  Slave work!'_  She squared her shoulders, prepared to resist any of the kitsune-charm Suichi…_Youko_ was sure to attempt to administer on her.

She looked Suichi straight in the eye.  "What did you call me for anyway?  I'm not going to try to get these people to like you.  You have to deal with that," she said firmly.  _'Not that being unpopular will be a problem with him.  You saw how the girls reacted to him…'_ She sighed inwardly at the counter-thought.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you speak, but I need your assistance in finding this object called Chemistry," he answered, flashing the bright yellow paper.

Botan couldn't help but giggle.  "It's not an object, it's a class!  Are you sure you aren't mentally challenged?"

The angel raised an eyebrow.  "I resent that statement.  Attempt another insult directed towards me and I'll wring your pretty little neck."  Involuntarily, his eyes skimmed the slender arch of her neck.  For a fleeting moment, he wondered how warm her flesh would be against his lips…  He mentally shook his head to clear his mind of all thoughts related to Botan.  He reminded himself that she, Botan, was a human—once a slave human at that.  He wouldn't stoop to her specie's level.  As a demon, he was far above a human.  Even considering mating with one was treason against the demon code.

Botan involuntarily touched her throat, wondering exactly how dangerous Youko was in human-form.  She had heard stories of Youko's life as a thief in Makai.  Nearly half of the demons killed in the past century had been the cause of Youko himself.  She had even asked Touya if it was only an exaggeration.  

Touya had shaken his sadly. _"No, those are true.  That's another reason why it's better to stay within these walls.  Youko is a bloodthirsty demon,"_ he had said to her.

_"Aren't all demons bloodthirsty?"_ Botan had inquired skeptically.

_"To an extent, yes.  There's nothing wrong with enjoying the innocent slaughter of worthless humans…no offense to you…but Youko…"_ Touya's soft features had hardened to a grim expression.  His crystal blue eyes flashed to accentuate his words.  _"He makes all the other demons seem like simple woodland creatures compared to his bloodlust."_

Botan had grimaced as the remark brought up graphic thoughts of a demon ripping at a body.  She shuddered.  _"Don't tell me anymore! I got the point!"_

Botan frowned.  Touya would never lie to her.  Why lie about something so serious?  Youko didn't seem so evil… Frankly, in her opinion, Youko didn't seem all that bright.  She knew he was supposed to be brilliant and creative.  She knew he only seemed dumb because he didn't know much about the human culture.   Maybe Youko really _had_ changed.  That had to be the reason he hadn't killed her yet, right?

"Care to return to this century, human?" Suichi interrupted rudely.  His beautiful features twisted into a smirk.

"Why don't you ask some other ditz to show you where Chemistry is.  I'm sure they'll all be happy to," Botan snapped angrily.

"Ditz?"  Suichi now looked confused.  "It sounds like an insect."

"It's…never mind.   In English, I was saying that you should ask some other to girl to help you.  You can have your pick of any of them."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why _wouldn't _you?"

Suichi's brow furrowed as he pondered the question.  "Well…won't strangers upset them?"

"Not with a face like that," Botan replied indignantly.  "You can have a pick of any of them."

"My…face?  What's wrong with my face?"  Suichi touched his face as if searching for some scar or blemish that was disturbing.

"You're…cute," Botan blurted out, her face darkening to a crimson red.

"You mean to say you find this form attractive to you?"  Suichi looked down at himself with a small frown.  "You find my _human_ form attractive?  What's wrong with my normal state?"

"Nothing.  There's nothing wrong with the way you really look."  She flushed—if possible—darker.  She turned on her heal and dashed around the corner before she could say anything else embarrassing in front of the gorgeous angel.  She wasn't aware that her legs had moved without her conscious awareness.  All she knew that it was a relief to be taken away from those captivating emerald eyes that seemed to peer into her very mind and soul.

Suichi gaped at her as she ran.  "Was it something he said?!" he called after her with a clichéd expression.  He shook his unruly bangs out of his eyes and stared at his schedule in frustration.  _'Damn all these females!  They're too much of a pain to get to understand.  They're only good for one thing.  I have never found a woman that I could understand, much less _want_ to listen to what nonsense they have to say.'_

"You're the new kid aren't you?" a girl asked, breaking the kitsune's angry thoughts.  She had easily noticed the avid scarlet hair from a distance.

Suichi looked up and nodded.  "Yes and I'm rather lost.  I asked this one girl for directions and…she ran off for some unknown reason."  He gave her a charming and shy smile.  "I'm afraid I'm not having much luck today."

The girl was instantly won over by the hypnotic kitsune charm.  "Maybe I can help you find your class.  I'm Ami.  What's your name?" She arranged her books to fit neatly into one arm. She held out the other one in a handshake.

"Suichi Minamino," Suichi answered.  He looked at her outstretched hand.  Not knowing what else to do, he took it.  His hand was shaken up and down.  "Are you able to assist me?" he asked.

Ami giggled.  "You talk weird, but you're cute.  What's your class?"  She took the paper.  "Chemistry?  That's the class I'm in!  It won't be easy for you to just jump right in unless you're a super genius.  Yamamoto is the hardest teacher in this school."

"I'll manage," Suichi replied.  He smiled appealingly at her.  She had a certain charm to her that Botan didn't have.  She posed…_possibilities,_ so to speak.  This Ami human would be the lure to have Botan by his side.

He froze at the thought.  _By his side?_  What sort of thought was _that_?  Only a few hours as a human and he was already going soft.  He smirked.  He would have to fix that…

(Note: Just to let you know, when you see 'Suichi' it will be Youko in human form.  Youko is…well, Youko-form.  I'm making sure I won't confuse anyone when I change names from Suichi to Youko.  I'll try to keep this consistent.  ^^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here you go!  Cookies and acknowledgement to my loyal reviewers!  What better deal can you get out of just reviewing?    Any one who can guess what Youko is going to do to fix his 'softness' will get extra credit as well as the next chapter being dedicated to them!

~~DarkAnimeChick: You're the first to review!  Yes, I am Japanese and it's _is_ pretty cool, but there's only one bad thing about it.  With me being an anime fanfic writer and all, I see a lot of people use the Japanese terms wrong. * sigh * It's frustrating to see all those people strut around acting like they know it when they're just plain old Americans who only know English fluently.  If they're going to use Japanese, at least use it right.  (-.-')  Sorry, getting carried away! (^.^;)  So, yer Chinese?  Really?  That's kewl!  Thanks for your review and here is your cookie.  

~~PassionateAngel: Thanks for the complement.  I guess it does feel like a cliffie, doesn't it?  Cliffhangers are good in a way because it almost ensures reviewers to read the next chapter! Hee hee hee, I learned a trick, that I have.  To answer your question, yes, Youko can revert back and forth.  It makes things go so much smoother.  I will update as soon as I can!  Here's your cookie!

~~Darling Chii: You're a newcomer to my fics! I hope you enjoy your stay.  I might have Botan freak out.  Right now she's so tied up in Suichi's good looks that she forgets he's Youko.  Then she'll go berserk. Well, what did you have in mind exactly?  I welcome ideas!  Here's a cookie for your review!

~~KuramaandHiei4ever: What?! I told you not to steal cookies! None for you, but how about a drink instead! Nah, caffeine isn't good for you.  Maybe I'll give you one more chance…  Have some cookies.  Not all of them!  Do that again and you won't be able to partake of brownies next acknowledgement!  To reply to your review, Suichi _is_ better, but I like Youko.  He gives Suichi the whole evil appeal.  Not to mention he's a whole lot cooler, stronger and he's got an evil purr for a voice.  Ever notice that?  Okay, I'm rambling.  Thanks for your review!

~~miyako14: I'm glad you like this fic! * bows * thanks!  I live to please.  Especially you since you're only person who's reviewed _all_ my YYH fics so far and has stayed updated with reviewing new chapters! I appreciate you very much.  No offense to anyone else out there!  Cookies for you!

~~Tyedye/Rin:  I'm glad you enjoyed! I'll try to read your chapter when I get a chance. I'm kinda busy.  Well, here's your cookie!

~~Harpygirl*91: Ah, you're new to my fics as well I see.  Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story so far.  Why not stay and have some cookies?

~~Moonlite Goddess: Yes, it's a little mushy isn't it? I'm sure that's why half of these reviewers are here! ^~^  You sorta got a taste of how Botan reacts to Suichi.  She thinks he's hot.  She forgets that Youko _is_ Suichi!  Thanks for your review!  Here's a cookie for you.

~~Tesina Gela Gardner: You're just going to have to wait I'm afraid.  Have a cookie!

~~Mourning Fox: Of course Kurama's got a girlfriend! Me of course! Nah, just joking.  I don't know if he does or not, but I'm writing this anyway!    Enjoying the cookies I see?  Here's more!  Or you can have a nice drink instead.  It's non-alcoholic too!  Safe for all reviewers 18 and under!  Okay, I need to get stay away from chocolate…

~~InuKurama: Thanks for the complements! I can't make it perverted, though.  I don't think Youko is like that, unlike what people like to write. Sure, he's evil, but he doesn't act perverted.  If I did make it perverted it might get into a lemon and snitchers out there will find it and take my account away! I don't want that! Glad you like the refreshments too! Here's some more!

~~Spooky Kitty: Ah, you pose a new idea for me…* cackles gleefully * Yes, I think its something I can work on.  You'll just have to wait to see if you're right! * winks * Cookies!!!!!

~~chocogurl: You sound like you don't like Kurama…that's ok. I'm not gonna hold it against you. If you act like you don't like Kurama, why read a dominantly Kurama fic?  No offense, k?  Just wondering! In the last chapter, I explained that Youko doesn't know what a sandwich is even though he's sorta human is because he abandoned his human life. He's lived as a demon for so long!  Just to let you know, the girls with boyfriends like him too.  I posed competition too.  Matsuo.  Here's a cookie for reviewing!  Oh, yes, I know about mari youma too. I saw when I checked the last chapter to her fic.

~~DarkShadowWriter: Wow!  Three brand new reviewers on one chapter! I'm soo lucky!  I hope you enjoy my fic.  It's not much compared to 3 other KuramaxBotan writers I know, but I'm trying to do my best. * bows *  I appreciate your review for my completed KuramaxBotan fic: Silent Whisper of Roses too!  Here's some cookies for you to enjoy.

~~Dragonbabe: Thanks for saying that you liked Krystal Phoenix.  I wanted to take it down so it wouldn't distract me from this.  I have a whole lot more reviewers for this than I have for anything else so far!  I appreciate your complements and here are your cookies.

Keep up the reviews!  Remember: next acknowledgement will be accompanied by brownies.  Don't you wish they were for real? * sigh * Sorry, I'm not good enough to really send brownies to my loyal reviewers.


	6. Chapter five

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC characters!  Flames R accepted 

**Thanks for the reviews! =^~^= If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom where refreshments brownies and will be given out to the reviewers.**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

Youko eased silently into the classroom behind Ami.  He was still in his scarlet-haired human form.  He took in every aspect of the classroom in a single glance and slight sniff.  He could sense the heavy weight of the student s' gaze, but it didn't faze him.  He assumed a composed and laid-back composure as he waited for the obvious teacher to finish talking to Ami.

Ami looked back at Suichi and smiled.  "I don't think he'll embarrass you on the first day," she said.

Suichi stared at her, trying to decipher the meaning of her vague expression.  He watched as she walked up the stairs to sit down.  The back portion of the class was built like a lecture hall.  The rest of the classroom had lab counters with sinks, Bunsen burners and everything else a young chemist would want. 

"Our new victim, I see.  You've come to witness and hopefully _learn_ the potent art of alchemy, known to you young ones as Chemistry.  Am I correct?" Mr. Yamamoto asked.  He looked rather young for a teacher.

Suichi took in his scent.  Yamamoto was only in his early twenties, he realized.  "Victim?" he said instead.  "What exactly do you mean by that?"

There were a few scattered giggles among the class.  Yamamoto's smile widened as he gestured for the class to be quiet.  "Chemistry poses all sorts of dangers.  You could spill a beaker of hydrochloric acid on your skin while you're trying to find the exact amount of sodium chloride used to dilute it.  Surely you don't want that to happen, does he class?"

"No!" the class answered promptly with more giggles.

_'Hydro-whatsis?'_ Suichi wondered.  "Danger?" he repeated blankly.

"Of course!" Mr. Yamamoto seemed to glide to a nearby lab table and held out a bottle marked 'HCl'  "This, is Hydrochloric acid.  It is also the very acid that lies dormant in your belly right now.  If that acid can turn hard to chew food particles such as the school lunch into energy, imagine what it can do to your open skin.  Your stomach has a special lining to protect it against normal condition, but your arms, for example, aren't as lucky."  He set the bottle down.  "No no, this clear liquid is an acid that can eat away your skin.  Even a simple drop can harm you."

Instantly, the fox demon brightened.  Danger was an aspect of life he lived to experience.  This class called Chemistry might even be fun!  

"So, are you still up to the challenge of Chemistry?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes.  When might I be able to start?"

"You can't _start_ as soon as you can think.  You don't even know what elements are what.  You need to know the basics before you can continue on to handling the chemicals.  I'll give you your textbooks.  If you're lucky you can start in about a month.  This isn't exactly simple to do.  If you have questions, feel free to ask me, Matsuo over there or Ami."

Suichi looked up at the desks.  He met Ami's cheerful gaze and then the simple glare of the boy named Matsuo.  He cocked his head thoughtfully.  "Aren't you in the other class I have?" Suichi said suddenly.

Matsuo nodded slowly.  "Yes.  Geometry."

"He's only a _freshman_!  Can you believe this kid?" Ami said in awe.  "I'm a sophomore like you and this is generally a junior and senior class!  He's got to be a genius!"

Matsuo blushed at the praise.  "No, it's the strict study habits I'm forced to do.  My father used to be a principal."

The conversation was rapidly boring Suichi.  He turned his attention to the two thick books Yamamoto had placed in his hands.  "I…read these?" he said incredulously.

"Only up to chapter seven in this blue one.  You're lucky we haven't gotten too far, but I'm still not going to go easy on you! This other book, you can read up to chapter 20.  The chapters are short, not to worry.  Now, get to it!  Your seat will be…hm…"

"Oh, oh, oh! You can sit with me!" Ami said without blushing.  

Yamamoto shrugged.  "Don't copy off of her labs and I'll be fine with it."

Suichi looked at her with amazement.  She wasn't ashamed of proving she found him attractive.  She was indeed something to wonder about.  Botan, on the other hand, had admitted that his angelic looks were alluring but ran away out of embarrassment.  He gave Ami a warm smile.  She was interesting in ways Botan was not…but still…  Mentally, the fox spirit frowned.  Botan had pointed a knife at him—something no one in his or her right mind would even attempt to do.  Such courage against him was admirable.  In a way, he hated Botan but at the same time admired her.

He stared at his books blankly.  _'Only a few elements can exist without being combined along with other elements.  Hydrogen is an example.'_  He scowled inwardly.  He read it, and knew it, but what in hell's name did it mean?  He skimmed through the rest of the chapters.  His ability to take in things was going to be a strong suite in this class.  In an hour, he was done reading both books.  He had even read through the entire thing.  

"Yamamoto-sensei, what shall I do now?" he asked.

Yamamoto turned.  "I beg your pardon?  You can't possibly be done."

Suichi flipped through the book.  "But I am.  All of it in fact."

"Truly?  Then I'm sure you won't mind a test.  What is H2O made up of?"

"Two parts of hydrogen and one part of oxygen."

"What is the main ingredient in Tums?"

"Calcium bicarbonate."

"If I gave you a mole of Lithium, how much is it in grams?"

Suichi gave the answer after a slight pause.  He was given stares from all corners of the classroom. "Is…the answer incorrect?" he said when he was unable to take the silence any longer.

"No, it was correct.  I'm…truly amazed at what you've done in…in an _hour_!" 

The bell rang the minute he finished his sentence.

"No homework," Yamamoto announced, still flustered from Suichi's sudden achievement.

"You have to meet my friends," Ami said suddenly taking the fox demon's arm.

Suichi snapped his arm from her grasp out of instinctive habit.  He still wasn't used to female contact.  He found it awkward and frightening.  He saw the hurt look of confusion on the girl's face.

"What's wrong?  Did I hurt you?"

"No.  I-I suppose I'm jumpy.  I'm in a new place with people I don't know.  I barely know you yet you willingly take my arm as if we've been friends for several years."

"Sorry.  I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"No harm done.  It's fine.  It caught me off guard.  That's all."  Suichi held his hand and arm out mockingly.  "Feel free to drag me to your friends then."

Ami giggled and led him to a small mob of attractive young women.  "These are my friends," she said.  "They aren't that bright," she added with a teasing smirk to her friends.

"Ami, what's wrong with you!  You can't make us look bad in front of a hottie like this!" a girl squealed.  She pushed a brunette out of her way.  "Hi!  What's your name?"

Before Suichi could reply, another girl assaulted him with the question of whether he was single or not.  In a few more seconds, he was becoming flustered with the amount of attention he was getting and all the much too personal questions.  His cool composure was nearly broken until he forced everything out of his mind and calmed down.

"Please, if you want to ask me something, ask me one at a time.  I can't make sense of over ten voices at once," he said after waiting for their chatter to die down.  "But, I need to ask you a favor.  As you know I'm rather new to this curriculum and I need a guide to my other classes.  Does anyone know where my next few classes are?  If you help me, I'll be on my way and I'll answer your questions at a time when my time is less demanding."

"You don't have to worry about that right now.  This is lunch period.  When the third bell rings, that's when all the sophomores have their lunches.  Right now, it's break time," Ami said.

Suichi looked at her.  "Perhaps, but I'd rather find my classes before I can relax.  I don't want to make myself look foolish when I ask a random student for directions."

This was accomplished quicker than Ami and her friends wanted.  Most of them left as the bell for junior lunch rang.  The sophomore girls left to do who-knows-what.  Ami and Suichi were left alone.  She looked sheepishly at him.  "Would you mind sitting with me at lunch?"

"Oh? I'd rather not.  I'm not used to being attacked," he said simply.

"No, not with everyone.  Just you and me I mean." 

"Erm…" He thought over it. 

 He wanted to find Botan and ask her about why she had run away from him.  But still, he had to destroy the very thing that had given him the 'soft' thoughts.  No, it wasn't Botan that needed to be killed.  She was still the only interesting victim he had yet to stalk down.  He would pinpoint her weak point and use it to his advantage.  But this female… He glanced at her.  She was too open-minded to him.  This was something he hated in a weak-minded girl such as this.  Teasing games could be annoying, but that was the most interesting part of most relationships.  If his brilliant mind was to be kept at it's best, then a female of this mental-caliber was completely degrading and unexciting.  As a thief, he thrived in danger and a world full of confusion.  But this?  This was completely sad.

Which is why he agreed.  "Thank you for asking me," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully.  "I'll sit with you.  I'll probably need to ask more stupid questions."  He offered her a sheepish smile.  He used his Reiki to enhance the smile.  Anyone under this spell wouldn't…_couldn't_ resist.  With his kitsune charm at hand, nothing could break away from his hold.  At this moment, Ami didn't want to break away.

"Your eyes are a pretty color," she murmured as if in a trance.

"Thank you," he said in an evil purr he had learned to use during his hypnotic hold.  "Is there a reason you are looking at me so strangely?"

"I don't know…" she trailed off.  She reached to stroke the scarlet hair on the fox spirit's head.

Suichi smiled.  She was now a wilted flower…something that was completely at his will.  Perfect.  He took her chin into his hands, studying her complexion.  It was that of a normal teenager…nothing special about her.  He sighed out of boredom.  This girl wasn't going to be much fun.  He had melted her into any normal female—demon or no.  The charm Ami had that he had momentarily admired was now a pile of mush.

He turned back into his demon-form.  Who cared if anyone saw him?  He would only make it so that they would forget.  At this moment, only females would pass by and as luck would have it, he had an extraordinary amount of control over the species most males found confusing.  

He trailed his fingers down her neck, searching for the vital point that would slowly kill her.  If anyone found her at the wrong moment, she would only look like she had passed out.  He found the point and brought his lips to the point.  His sharp canines grazed the area slowly as if they had a mind of their own, searching for the perfect place to puncture.  He jerked away as he felt Ami try to touch the kitsune ears on his head.  He pinned her arms and moved once again to puncture that specific point on her neck.

"Youko?  What are you doing?"

Youko looked up to find Botan glaring down at him.  "Killing her."

"Really?  It looked like you were trying to kiss her," Botan snapped out of slight jealously.

Youko smirked and threw Ami to the ground.  "If I were trying to do so, why would I be in my true form?"

"Don't ask me!  You stupid demons have horrible ways of thinking."  

Youko gave her a mock bow.  "I appreciate the complement.  Nevertheless, if we're so horrible, why do you find me attractive?  Answer me that."

"Just because you were born with good looks doesn't mean I have to like you for the person inside."

"Indeed?  Then perhaps you can answer why you ran away from me?"

Botan blushed.  "Why do you care?"

"Shouldn't I care?"  The amber eyes burned into the amethyst ones. "You took me in when I was injured and I owe you something."  This wasn't completely true.  Suddenly he felt himself soften under the frightened gaze Botan wore.  "I can protect you from these people.  I've sensed that being here discomforts you, but being here is better than belonging to Risho and the rest of the yakuza idiots."

"Touya isn't an idiot.  He's been a good friend to me," Botan snapped.

"Then why hasn't he risked his life to find you here?  If he's truly a friend, why not come here to live as a human as well?"

"T-that's because if he came here, Risho would kill him.  He has to be loyal to the yakuza."

Youko said nothing.  "That I cannot deny.  But haven't you wondered?  You feel alone in this world.  I can smell it."  He took a step closer and lifted her chin to study the expression in her eyes.  "Part of you hates me with every fiber of your soul.  You find me to be the very being you wish to avoid and perhaps you even want to kill me."  His bitter tone was obvious.

Botan backed away from the gentle touch.  "Just shut up."

Youko wasn't going to 'shut up'.  "Another part of you enjoys my presence because it keeps you from suffering extreme loneliness," he continued.  "You're confused…_very_ confused.  So make up your mind.  Do you hate me or do you enjoy my company?"

"I…" Botan trailed off.  She closed her eyes against the beautiful amber eyes.  She shook her head slowly and sunk to her knees.  "I don't know!  You're right.  I'm confused!  I'm a lost idiot in this world!  There's no one here like me!  I'm a freak!"  She sighed deeply and gazed sadly at Youko. "That's what all the girls call me behind my back…  A freak.  What do _you_ think of me?  Am I a freak to you?"

"No.  You're an outcast as I am."

"Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Botan snapped sarcastically.  "You've really made me feel important."

Youko cocked his head.  "Have I really?"

The deity threw her hands into the air in frustration.  "Don't take everything so literally!"  She put her hands on his shoulder as if to calm his storm of nonsense.  "Let's start over from the beginning."

"Must I get shot again?"

"Not that far into the beginning.  How's that sound to you?  We can make a better impression on each other.  I'll forget how big of a crybaby you are when you get around tweezers." She grinned.

Youko returned the grin.  "Agreed."  He returned to his human form.  

"But first, let that girl go."

"Why?  Once my victim has been decided, I'm usually not so keen on releasing them."

"Let her go."

Suichi sighed and turned to Ami's sitting form.  He waved a hand before her face, releasing his hold on her mind.  Ami passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~DietyofRoses: I'm flattered! Really.  * blush *  I never figured you'd review, but I appreciate it all the same.  Thanks for your reviews and I'm really glad you're enjoying my fics so far.  You're the first to review so you can have your first pick of brownies!

~~DarkAnimeChick: Good guess, but no.  It's not to himself, but he's going to do something like his old self.  It's nothing overly perverted.  I think.  You can take it anyway you want since you read this chapter, right?  I'm not trying to show that Youko is perverted or anything in this.  He's just…seductive I guess.  Come on, with a face like that?  Would you want to resist his devilish good looks?  * cackles * Here's a brownie!

~~miyako14: Yes, you're the only person to review all my YYH fics!  Oh, a Hiei t-shirt? I'm gonna steal it! Joking!  Here's a brownie for your review!

~~Tesina Gela Gardner: No problem with reading your fic! I want to review some of my reviewer's fics.  If I had someone like Volpone or frith read my fics I'd be soooo happy so I'm hoping someone out there feels the same way about me reviewing theirs…not that I'm that good, of course! Brownie?

~~Moonlite Goddess: Humor is good to add in a fic in my opinion.  If it's just romance and kissy face stuff, it wouldn't be very interesting.  I mean, really, what's the point in a 20-something chapter story with only kissing and other things?    Humor and a strange twist makes it all good!  I'm glad you're enjoying so far.  Care for a brownie?

~~Tyedye/Rin:  I'm glad you like my fic! I'm flattered!  Here's a brownie this time like I promised. Do you like brownies?

~~Mourning Fox: I'd like to hear how that goes!  Don't worry, I'll update pretty quick on this.  It'd be up sooner, but I want to try acknowledging reviewers this time. It takes forever! -.-; Oh well! This is brownie review day!  Enjoy!

~~chocogurl: Woah! No need to use the caps button!  I wasn't really insinuating anything!  You don't know what to put in a review?! Flatter me! That's good for inflating my ego!  J/k! Put what you want! Reviews are for open opinion! Here's a brownie.

~~Jo: Thanks for saying I have a good fic.  That's another good one for the mile in the shoes thing.  You read my bio?  Weird. I figured no one wanted to know what kind of loser I was in my bio.  J/k.  Thanks for the review and here is your brownie!

~~KuramaandHiei4ever: Good girl! Here's a brownie this time for only getting one cookie this time.  Thanks for liking my stories! I'm not the best out there, but I appreciate the complements.  Sorry the answer isn't 55.5.395 or whatever it was you put up there.  It was answered in this chapter so no big! Thanks for taking time out to read this.  You didn't review late! There's no such things as late reviews!

~~Dark Raxiel: Thanks for reading even though you didn't have time. It means a lot to me to hear it.  Here's a brownie!

~~Lost: It's addicting to write too! I'm glad someone finds this addicting! HA! MIND CONTROL OVER MY REVIEWERS! Heh heh heh.  Thanks for reviewing my other fic!  I made Youko a little clueless on purpose.  Some people describe him as having far too much control of the environment in their fics, but in this, I want him to adapt.  You like Touya too?  He's one of my favorite bad guys! Here's a brownie for your crazed review!

~~DarkShadowWriter: Sorry, cliffies will be part of my fic.  It's sort of a trademark! * evil smile *  Erm…what do you mean review in my own time…?  Here's a brownie.  Can you clear up what you mean by me reviewing in my own time?

~~shygurl: Maybe you haven't paid close attention to my summary…? ^.^' Yes, Youko does want to assassinate Botan, but since this is a YoukoxBotan story, he's supposed to kind of fall in love with her.  It doesn't happen soon.  Right now he's trying to deny what feelings he's having for her. Thanks for your review! Here is a brownie!

Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review!


	7. Chapter six

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC characters!  Flames R accepted 

**Thanks for the reviews! =^~^= If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom where refreshments brownies and will be given out to the reviewers.**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

It was the last class of the day—study hall.  It was only half an hour long, but it seemed to be taking a year for it to pass by.  Suichi, having already finished what little assignments he was given because of his first day, suppressed a yawn as he gazed out the window with boredom. Outside, the girl's track team was doing their warm-ups then laps around the track.  He heaved a heavy sigh and buried his face into his folded arms on his desk.  If he had known that living as a human was so boring, he would have simply killed Botan on the spot and returned to his more dangerous life in Makai.

_'No, you'd still stay here because of the slave girl,'_ a tiny voice whispered in his head.  _'Admit that you fancy her.'_

_'She only interests me because she had the spine to even consider being so close to me.  I don't fancy her,'_ he argued with the voice.

_'You're afraid to face it.  Your pride will come back to bite you…what will you do when it's too late?'_

_'There's nothing there for it to be too late.  She doesn't fulfill my needs.  I'm merely prolonging this hunt so I can draw out her emotions and strike her down.  It will be most pleasing to see her choking on her own blood while her eyes plainly say that I have forsaken her…such delicious pain I could cause her both emotionally.'_  At this, the small voice said nothing, allowing the fox demon to smile to himself.  Yes, there was no possible way that this human creature could meet his strict requirements for the perfect mate.  Hurting Botan emotionally would hurt her the most.  The weakest point of a female was stereotypically their emotions.  Botan couldn't possibly be much different from the rest.

His emerald eyes swept through the dead silent classroom.  He noticed several girls peeking over their textbooks to gaze at his remarkable good looks only to quickly look at the words when they realized the emerald eyes were on him.  He gazed back thoughtfully.  What did they find so pleasing about him?  Was it his stance?  His extraordinary emerald eyes? Or was it the sleek scarlet hair that concealed a deadly weapon?  He smirked to himself and supported his head with a cupped hand.  Now that he thought about it, what _exactly_ was it that they wanted _from_ him.  He longed to know if they saw him as the sadistic demon he was inside or if they only preferred to have him for his lithe form. 

_'Worthless female scum,' _he thought bitterly.  He cast an equally bitter glare briefly across the classroom as if daring any female to look up at him now to contradict his words.  He was pleased to find that at that moment no one had been looking at him.  He lifted his textbook and stared blankly at it to keep his eyes from wandering too much around the room.  In the course of fifteen minutes, he had already absorbed the information into his long-term memory.  He was bored out of his mind.  Unconsciously, his eyes wandered to Botan who was now pressing the side of the pencil against her lips as she was checking her figures against the textbook's examples.  She bit into it in frustration and erased the figures and began writing something else.  

The fox demon smirked and found his eyes wandering more on her body rather than what she was doing.  He studied the curves on her body with a scrutinizing look.  It was only when Botan glanced up at him when he realized he had been gazing too openly at her.  Instead of flushing, he only gave her a brusque shrug and looked away.

Botan flushed and tugged her skirt further down to try and cover more of her slender legs.  She watched as Suichi was motioned briefly in front of the flowerpot on the windowsill.  With every twitch of his hand, the flower followed with smooth motions, only a silent marionette to the fox demon's command.

"Erm…Sensei, is it just me or is that flower _dancing?_" a girl asked loudly.  Instantly everyone looked up at the flower.  It sat motionless and Suichi looked at her.  The girl stood and stared at Suichi.  "B-but you saw it too…right?  You were looking at it the whole time!"

Botan could only smile as Suichi gave casual shrug.  "I'm afraid I haven't seen a thing.  I was thinking about something you see," he said in a convincingly innocent voice.

"B-b-but I _swear_!"

"Please, just sit back down.  It isn't much longer until school is let out.  I know it was a long day, but honestly," the teacher said in a voice that clearly stated that she was getting too old for something like this.

"Maybe you shouldn't do things like that in public," Botan said to Suichi after stuffing papers into her book bag.

"Do _what_, exactly?" came the bored reply.

Botan looked up from snapping the clasp on her on her bag to find the fox spirit leaning against the wall.  His arms were crossed tightly over his chest.  "You know what I mean.  Making that flower move."

"Oh.  _That._"

"What were you thinking?  You knew that all those girls are goggling and drooling over you and you still did that…whatever it was to that plant."

"I was bored.  Would you have preferred that I have killed someone instead of toying with a plant without feelings?"

The deity frowned and began to walk out the front doors beside Suichi.  "No.  I guess not, but you should've done your homework or something."

"I did it already."

Having no more to say, Botan fell silent and hurried to match Suichi's long, graceful strides.  "Can I ask you something without you getting offended?" she said at last.  She met the cool, emerald gaze without blushing. 

"It depends…on what subject does this question lie?"

"You being a demon and all."

"I suppose."  

Botan glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone close enough to hear her.

"There isn't anyone near enough to hear," Suichi said quickly.  He had already taken in the scents around him.  The way Botan smelled now was peculiar.  There was the scent of embarrassment, worry and…something else that he couldn't comprehend.  Mentally, he stared at her in awe.  There was no way someone was able to feel several things at one time.

"Well, I know that you're this high and mighty demon who's killed more than most demons do in their life time, right?"

Suichi nodded once.

"So of course that means you're able to use some sort of really powerful weapon that no one else can use…"

A faint smile appeared on Suichi's face.  "I suppose you could take it that way."

"Okay, so how is it you can make plants move if you've killed so many people?  There's no way you could have some sort of power that could move a harmless little flower!"

At this, the fox demon laughed.  "Perhaps you'd want me to show you what I'm capable of doing."  He took her by the hand and led her to a nearby elementary playground.  He stooped down near a tuft of weeds that sat dolefully near a corner.  He plucked the weeds and held them up for Botan's inspection.  "I want you to make sure these are real weeds so you don't find me to be a worthless cheater."

The weeds were, of course, normal weeds.  Suichi held them in his flat palm, facing upwards.  He moved a minute portion of his Spirit Energy into the plant, willing it to extend its physical shape beyond its limit.  The weeds grew longer and wound around his hand.  It snaked towards the ground to pluck a flower from the small plot of garden, twisting upwards again to offer the plant to Botan. 

Botan took it with surprise. She flushed.  "I'm not exactly sure how this explains why you can move plants."

Suichi frowned slightly and removed his Reiki from the weeds.  He threw the now lifeless weeds to the ground.  "I don't usually use weeds. Once we return I can show you more fully what I can do.  It's my trademark, one might say, to use plants as my weapon."

"These?  These things can hurt someone?" came the incredulous sputter.

"In my hands, nearly any plant can be warped into something dangerous.  Those unsightly weeds could suffocate someone without a person being able to cut it with a knife."

"It still doesn't sound that bad.  It sounds more like you if you use claws or…a knife or something like that, but not a flower."

"Indeed?  Then I shall show you the moment we get home.  If you provoke me, I might have to use them against you."

Botan smirked.  "Really?  Do you really have the guts to kill me Mr. Crybaby-around-tweezers?"

Suichi narrowed his eyes at her for a moment.  "I won't remind you again.  I don't have a conscious therefore guilt cannot tarnish my soul."  With that, he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"I noticed," Botan grumbled and followed the demon.

"Why do you have to shut the blinds just to show me your 'all-powerful weapon'?" Botan asked as she watched Youko (Disturbedvixen: yes, he's in his demon form now) dart around the room pulling down the shades and locking the door.

"Incase someone peeks in expecting to find you undressing but instead finds me in my true form," Youko answered vaguely.

"What?!" Botan wasn't sure she had heard correctly.  "There's no one in their right minds that would _want_ to watch me undress."

Youko only smirked.  He had seen the way some of the human boys had looked at her.  Hadn't he sensed the flare of hormones in them as they watched her walk by? Botan had only been too preoccupied with her human worries to not notice this. His kitsune ears twitched in amusement.  "You're rather pessimistic, aren't you?" he said as he fumbled with the drawstrings of the curtain, finally pulling them closed.

"With demons like you always around me, when can I fit in the time to inflate my ego with complements about myself?"  The amber eyes settled on her, making Botan feel slightly uncomfortable.   She unconsciously tugged the hem of her skirt down again.

"You find yourself to be ugly?" Youko asked in awe, sitting down on the hardwood floor in front of Botan who sat on the couch.

Botan flushed at the remark.  "I don't know about going _that_ far, but I know I'm not pretty.  I know I'm not really ugly either, but not pretty enough for…" She trailed off and broke eye contact with the fox.  She flushed a brighter red.  She was afraid of what smart-ass remark Youko would come up with if she had finished her sentence.

Youko tried to breathe in her scent to take in what emotions she was feeling so he could get an understanding of how she felt.  Once again he sensed a mix of several emotions that he was unsure of.  "Are you ready now?"

"Sure.  Lets see what the Great Youko is capable of."

Youko shook his head once.  A seed fell to the floor.  He put the seed into his face up palm, just as he had done to the bundle of weeds.  "Now, you can't scream.  I can't stand it when my victims scream.  It affects my hearing and it is quite annoying."  

Botan sat up straighter in resolve.  "There's no way something you can do will scare _me._"

"Very well."  The fox demon pushed his energy into the seed.  The seed sprouted, wrapping its roots and vines around his arm.  The tiny seed had grown into what looked like a tree with snapping jaws!

Botan bit back a cry of surprise and fear.  "That's what came from that tiny thing?!"

"Yes, this is the Death Seed.  If sewn into a body, it can sprout its roots through the flesh and kill the victim…or paralyze him or her.  It depends on whether or not I'm feeling merciful or not.  This is the Death Tree.  Would you like to know what it is capable of?"  The fox demon gazed thoughtfully at the jaws on the plant.  If he wanted to, he could easily allow his treasured weapon to sink its teeth into Botan, melting away flesh and bone with its acidic saliva.

Botan seemed to have a good idea of what the Death Tree was capable of.  "N-no, that's okay.  I got the point now," she said in a tiny voice.

Youko smiled and took his Reiki back from the seed.  The plant disappeared.  He smiled good-naturedly at Botan; acting like the whole thing was a childish and harmless show-and-tell project.  "So, what would you like to share with me?  Is there anything special you can do?"

"I can cook and clean. That's all you need to know."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~kuramaandHiei4ever: Well, you _were_ the first person to review! Here's a super fresh brownie! I already loaded it down with plenty of sugar too! This story seems to be more popular than Silent Whisper of Roses since I'm really close to 100 before I even got 10 chapters up!  Thanks for your review!  Who's your next character on your poem collection? 

~~miyako14: I'm glad you like this fic! I'm honored to have so many reviewers! * sniffs happily * Here's a brownie! You better update soon! I'll be there to read your chapter when it does get up…erm, if I remember…(^.^')

~~Dark Raxiel: You find it interesting? Thanks! I tried to make it interesting and not completely mushy.  I don't want to rush things! ^.^  Thanks for your review and have a brownie! I'd say something cool in Spanish, but unfortunately, the most I can do is ask where the bathroom is!

~~Tesina Gela Gardner: That's so weird! I was thinking about brownies with nuts when I was typing and here you are choosing a brownie with nuts…weird! Here's another one if you don't mind a lot of chocolate!  Thanks for your review!

~~Tyedye/Rin:  You're gonna make my ego explode with all these complements you keep giving me.  That part Hiei says (I think it was Hiei…) in Bonded will probably be in this story sometime soon! Bet ya can't wait! Don't worry, you'll get recognized for it. I don't borrow without giving the proper acknowledgements.  I don't think I actually asked anyone but you to borrow a certain something on their fics…hm, so I guess you'll be the first! You have some really good ideas that I could never even think about.  Of course I'm not the brightest thing in this world. Oh yeah, have another brownie!

~~Mourning Fox: Just to warn you there will be some violence in this and possibly some hints at sex...(maybe…) I don't get into details with that the lemons and whatnot. I hate it when sex and violence is the whole point of a story…it's pointless to me. If it's in a big fic where it has some relevance to the story line, then it's okay, but a strictly lemon fic is boring.  Thanks for your review slash opinions! (The last few words before this would look like review/opinions, but I just wanted to say reviews slash opinions because I'm a weirdo. }Here's another brownie!  Can you feel the sugar rush?! Mwa hahaha!

~~DarkAnimeChick: Yep! Youko _has_ to be sort of seductive since he's got the looks and all that cut out for him, right? He's gotta be evil, sexy and smooth…* coughs * yes, well I'm getting carried away here! Have a brownie while you wait for the next chapter!

~~PassionateAngel: That's okay that you didn't review the last chapter. I don't force people to review! Thanks for reading and have a brownie!  Youko's slowly softening up, but as you can see hints of him liking Botan, but he's trying to deny it. Poor thing. * pats Youko plushie  on the head *

~~chocogurl: ACK! Too much ego boosting! * falls over and dies * *suddenly pops back up with basket of brownies * Gasp! I'm a _god of all writers_?! Well, I'm not. One, I'm a girl so I'd be a goddess, which I'm not, and two, there's three other really good KuramaxBotan authoresses out there! Read one of these three's KuramaxBotan fic and you'll know that I'm nowhere near as good as any of them! Volpone, frith, JDfielding are some of the best ones out there.  I appreciate all the complements, but I can't say that I can write nearly as well as these three.

~~Fire Rose: I want to hug him too, but he's not real! * sobs * Thanks for a review and have a brownie!

~~Moonlite Goddess: You liked Youko as a crybaby around tweezers, huh? I thought it was kind of cute in a way. * sigh * I wanted to portray him differently. He can't be tough and macho _all_ the time, right? Even the most good-looking and seemingly perfect person has their flaws.  For demons, bloodlust isn't really a flaw, so I guess Youko's flaw here is letting little things like tweezers bother the crap out of him.  Thanks for your review!  Here's a brownie!

~~orange09: Erm, yeah, that was kind of confusing. I'm glad you're enjoying my fic so far, though.  I'm pretty sure I'll have Youko confess his feelings before Botan will.  It's a matter of pride for either of them to admit it so I'm thinking I'll have Youko be the first to admit it.  You said you hoped this fic will be different than other fics.  Can you elaborate on that one?  Here's a brownie for taking time out to review!

~~DarkShadowWriter: I completely agree on your opinion on cliffies!  You're saying Lostis a Touya freak? Personally, I like Touya and Jin!  You like Sakiyo (however you spell the name!)?  Is he the guy that Shizuru seems to like during the Dark Tournaments? He's okay in his own twisted way.  But I think I like Touya is best apart from Karasu.  I don't understand why I like Karasu…maybe it's because he's the only person who's been able to spook Youko.  I'm a weirdo ^.^' That's why my penname is Disturbedvixen I guess.  Thanks for your review.  Here is a chocolaty brownie!

~~TR: Thanks! Here's a brownie and I hope you stick around for more!

~~dragonbabe: You're too kind.  Here is a brownie for your troubles!

Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review!


	8. Chapter seven

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)!  Flames R accepted 

**Thanks for the reviews! =^~^= If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom.  Sorry, the pennames are supposed to be in bold, but for some reason, it doesn't show up.  Lets try italics AND bold this time!**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A crowd of students had gathered around the bulletin early one morning.  The achievement scores were posted.  At once, the students expressed either their dismay or happiness.

"Yes! I'm ranking 31st!"

"Thirty first? You're so lucky! I'm in the hundreds.  I don't want to take this thing again!"

Botan shoved through to look at the scores.  She sighed.  "Well, I'm number 23.  That's not too bad," she said in a tiny voice.  She looked up at the taller boy beside her.  "What did you get?  Prove to me that your kind is better than mine."

Youko, in human form, gave her a look before peering over the tops of a few students' heads.  "How does this thing work?" he asked in a slight whisper.

"Find your name.  Beside it will be the score you made with the your rank of the freshman and sophomores."

"Simple enough."  Suichi, expecting nothing, began at the bottom of the long list to search for his name.  "My name _is_ Minamino, Suichi, correct?" he said doubtfully, staring at the list.

"Yes, why would you ask that?"

"I was unsure of the list.  Perhaps my eyes are deceiving me."

"What are you talking about?  Your grade can't have been much worse than mine!" Botan moved forward.  "Excuse me," she said as she walked past the gathering to find Youko's human name.  She ran her finger down the list.  "Minamino…Minamino…" she muttered under her breath.  "Here it is!"

The color drained from her face.  "You…you made a 130%?! How did you get that extra credit question?!" She stared at the fox demon.  "That question is something that's usually found on the MENSA exam!  You actually worked that thing out?"

Suichi raised and lowered a shoulder.  "It wasn't as complex as it seemed.  After I read it over a few times, it was simple."

(Disturbedvixen: Incase you don't know, the MENSA test is a test for geniuses.  Supposedly there's a club for the geniuses out there…I'm not sure, but that's what my psychology teacher said. * shrug *)

Botan blinked and looked at the board once more.  "You rank number one in the sophomore and freshman grades combined!"

"Suichi! There's no way he's the smartest one!" Ami said in alarm, shoving through.  "Matsuo has had the top scores since these tests even mattered!"  Her lips moved as she read the names to search for Matsuo.  She gaped at the board.  "Everyone," she said in a loud, clear voice.  The group of students grew silent.  Ami turned to face the group.  "Matsuo is no longer the top student.   Suichi Minamino is."

A low rumble began among the students.

"Suichi Minamino?  The cute one with red hair?" a girl whispered.

"Can you believe it? Cute _and_ brainy!  He's the perfect boyfriend."

"Yeah, but it's too bad that he doesn't notice we're alive," the girl added with a sad sigh.

Suichi turned for a moment to face the girls who spoke.  He immediately regretted it.  The girls all began to sigh and crowd around him.  He held back the impulse to strangle them as they began to grab at his arms.  "Excuse me, ladies, I need to do something important.  There's something I forgot to do."  He glanced back at Botan meaningfully and moved through the flock.  Botan followed him.

"Feh, can you believe that tramp?  How can she possibly believe that _Suichi_ would find her to be a good match?"

"I _know_!  That hair style is _so_ yesterday."

Botan blushed with shame.  _'Why can't I go through one day of school without regretting that I was born?'_ she wondered sadly.

Suichi gave her a sympathetic look and allowed her to walk in front of him.  He observed several of the boys watch Botan walk down the hall.  

"What does she see in him?" Matsuo said to his friend.  He looked up at Suichi, his eyes twinkling with a saddened light.  He cleared away his jealousy and met Suichi's gaze.  "I see that I have to compete against you for the top rank now," he said smoothly.

Suichi nodded briefly.  "Yes, I suppose so."

"But I don't want _everything_ between us to be nothing but competition.  Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Botan…and you…are you two…_you know_…dating?"

"Dating?" Suichi replied blankly.  The syllables felt strange to him.  _'What the hell does this word mean?'_

"Yeah, dating.  You know what I mean, right?"

"Erm…yes." Suichi hid his ignorance.  _'Perhaps it's a human way to say someone is friends with another human.  Why can't this species say what they mean?'_

"Okay, good.  I was wondering if you could ask Botan if she would go out with me…you know, if you two aren't dating.  I'd ask her myself, but I don't get a chance too.  Are you two dating?"

Suichi, not completely understanding what 'being friends' had to do with being with Botan, shrugged.  "I suppose we are dating…in a way," he said slowly.

Matsuo's face fell.  "Oh.  I see.  What do you mean 'in a way'?"

Suichi continued to consider each sentence before he spoke them.  "We have our disagreements and misunderstandings."  

"So you _are_ dating?" 

"Yes."

The girls that had called Botan a tramp turned.  "You're dating Botan?!" one demanded.

"It's not that big of a deal," Suichi said angrily.  "I'm sure you've all done the same thing at one time or another."

The girl blushed and looked away.  "_Of course_ I've dated guys before, but not with someone like you."

Suichi shrugged.  "Maybe it could be possible.  I don't mind dating more than one girl," he said ignorantly. _'What's wrong with the girls?  If they want to be friends, why not ask?  Silly females.'_

She blushed a darker color.  "I'd _love_ to date you and I'm sure half the girls here would too, but not while you're dating Botan.  Ick, that girl makes me so mad!"

Suichi shrugged.  "It's your loss," he said easily.  "Once I choose to date someone and they refuse, I don't bother to try again."  He left.  

Botan looked up at the fox demon.  "What was _that_ all about?"

"Nothing.  That human boy…Matsuo asked me a peculiar question."

"Oh, really?  What was it?"

"He asked if I was dating you."  The slender shoulders raised and lowered.  "Nothing important."

A gasp escaped the deity's lips.  "Nothing important?  This is _very_ important!  What did you say to him?!   You better not have said yes!"

"I _did_ say yes, for your information."

Her amethyst eyes widened.  "Why in Makai did you do that?!  I don't want anything to do with you _that_ way!  You're a cold-hearted monster!"

Suichi looked taken-aback.  "Did you want people to think we were enemies?  We live temporarily in the same house!  Why can I not tell them that we are dating?"

"Go tell him that we're not!"

"We…_aren't_ friends then?"

"Friends?  I guess we're friends."

"Then why should I tell him otherwise?"

"What…?  I don't understand…oh, I see.  You don't understand what it means do you?  Dating is a…erm…it's a way to practice knowing who the right person is."  
The emerald eyes continued to look blankly at her.  He didn't understand a word she was saying.

Botan sighed.  "Okay, let's try again.  You know what a mate is, right?" She continued when she got a nod.  "Good.  Dating is sort of like finding a mate.  It's sometimes permanent, but most of the time it's temporary.  In English, what you've just told Matsuo is that I'm your temporary mate.  I am _not_ your mate."

Suichi flushed.  _'Why do I feel so angry with her for saying that?  I don't care…or do I?'_  "Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you to be my mate?"

"Yes.  Maybe I am saying that.  What would I want with a murderer like you?  Now what else did Matsuo say?"

For a moment, an answer didn't come.  "He said for me to ask if you wanted to go out with him."

"M-matsuo?  Wanting to date _me_?  That's the best thing to happen to me!  Oh, oh go tell him that we broke up or something."

Suichi bristled, feeling his Youko temper rise up inside him.  "Go tell him yourself," he growled.  He thrust his hands into the pockets of his uniform and strode away from her.

Botan blinked her large amethyst eyes.  _'I wonder what I said to make him act like that.'_  She shook her azure hair from her face and approached Matsuo shyly.  "Hi Matsuo," she said.

Matsuo pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to study Botan's skirted appearance more fully.  "Botan?  Good morning.  How are you?"

"I'm fine.  Suichi told me that you two had been talking."

"Yes, but since you two are together, I won't bother asking you to the dance."

"Dance?  I thought you…"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you out as well, but…considering the circumstances, I suppose this is only something like a dream."  Matsuo's cheeks pinked.  "I'll be on my way, then.  See you in Geometry."

"Okay…wait!"  Her shyness was temporarily forgotten.  "I'm not really going out with Suichi.  He didn't really understand what the word meant so he said that we were."

"Are you sure?  Maybe that's what he really wants?  Maybe he only wants to keep you from being with me."

"No, I doubt that.  I could never have a chance with him.  He's too…self-absorbed sometimes."

Matsuo's handsome features lit up with a smile.  "Yes, I noted that when he spoke to those girls over there.  Does this mean that you'll take up my offer?"  He took Botan's hands into his.  "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Botan answered breathlessly.  She tightened her hold.  "But don't you care about what everyone else thinks?  All the girls here say I'm a tramp.  Are you sure you'd want someone to say something about me?"

"I couldn't care if they claimed you were a prostitute.  You're mind now…I've wanted you for so long.  When you came 3 months ago, I cared for you then, but when Minamino came a few weeks later, it seemed like the two of you were together."  He hugged Botan to him.  "But it seems so long ago…"

Botan closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pressed against Matsuo's chest.  "I never thought that you would even think about me."

"You thought wrong."  Matsuo looked into her eyes.  "So will you go to the dance with me too?"

"Of course I will!" Botan said almost too quickly.  She blushed.  "But what about Suichi?  I think he'd want to go too."

"Who cares?  He's self-absorbed, right?  Don't even think about him!"

"Um…okay…"

~~ On the Night of the Dance~~

Youko had his back facing Botan.  He was _still _furious with her decision to date Matsuo…though he couldn't exactly understand _why_.  He was sitting on the floor of Botan's bedroom.  Behind him, Botan stood in front of the full-length mirror.  Her slender frame was adorned in a silk lavender dress that she was given during her slavery in Makai.  She looked breathtaking with the dress.  Her hair was even done in a slightly different style.  It was in ringlets, several of which curled at the sides of her neck.  She touched her cheeks; they felt warm to the touch.  "I'm blushing!  Oh, this is going to be so exciting!"

She stepped gracefully in front of the sulking fox demon.  "How do I look?  Tell me the truth?"

Youko gave her a scrutinizing look and quickly cast his amber eyes elsewhere.  "You look _pink_."

"It's _lavender_, but do I look good or bad…is my hair too curly?  Maybe I should tie it up!"  She fretted with her hair for a moment.

The fox demon scowled and stood.  He took her hands from her hair.  "You look gorgeous.  Now run along to your human mate."

"Do I really look gorgeous?  What would Matsuo think?"

"If he finds your form to be displeasing, then I would rather enjoy ripping his head from his disgusting body."  He forced a smile and patted her awkwardly on the shoulders.  

Botan, not sure if what he said was a complement or insult, decided to take the comment as positive.  She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  "Thanks!"

Youko stiffened at the touch…still not used to having a female touch him purposely; he pried her off of him.  "Now, leave me in peace.  I want to hunt tonight without a fretting female to scold my actions."

"Hunt?  You can't go and kill innocent people! You just _can't_!"

"It is my life and _my_ criminal record, correct?  I have a reputation to withhold.  If I don't kill an innocent bystander, then word would get back to Makai that I have grown soft."

A frown creased the deity's brow.  "But…I thought you said you wanted to turn over a new leaf and change to be a better person?  What happened to that?"

"You," came a flat answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all."  He paused and looked at the door.  His kitsune ears twitched wildly.  "Someone is approaching.  It's your mate."

Botan blushed.  "He's not my _mate_.  He's a boyfriend."

Youko smirked, sniffing the approaching scent of the human boy.  "According to the flare of hormones I smell within him, it isn't exactly how he feels about you.  He desires something more out of you."  The smirk quickly left the handsome face.  His face now featured worry.  "Please, you need to decline his offer to go to this human interaction meeting."  He took one of her hands with surprising gentleness.  

"No!  It's a dance and I'm _not_ going to tell Matsuo I don't want to go."  She wrenched her hand from the fox spirit.  "I want to enjoy myself for a change!  Even _you_ can't screw this up for me!"

"But I—"

"Please," she said in frustration, "I've always wanted to fit in with the humans!  If I have a normal time at the dance with Matsuo, it'll mean I won't be teased as much from the girls."  

"You don't understand—"  He began to say something but there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! He's here!  Go hide or something until I leave!"  Botan checked herself one last time in the mirror and hurried to get the door.

Instead of staying put in the bedroom, Youko crept silently to the door.  What did he care if Matsuo found him?  _'If he sees me, I'll enjoy separating his revolting face from his misshapen body…that's all he deserves for stealing my deity…the only thief that belongs here is _me_!'_ he thought as he crouched into his hunting mode.  He blinked and sat back.  _'S-stealing my deity?  Where in Makai did that come from?  I can't possibly care for this wench,_' he argued with his thoughts.

He smiled.  _'I don't…I'll only make her feel as if I'm the only friend she has in the world.  When she melts enough, _that_ will be when I kill her_.'  With that thought in mind, he resumed his spying on the two.

"You look beautiful," Matsuo said breathlessly.  He took a step back and looked over his glasses to admire Botan more fully.  "Superb…that dress brings out your eyes so well.  And it makes you look all the more delectable…"  He moved in, cupping Botan's chin to plant a kiss on her lips.  The other hand trailed down the back of the dress to examine her bare back.

For a moment, Botan gave in to the insistent lips…but it didn't feel quite right.  _'I'm not ready for this yet,'_ she admitted to herself.  She faked a cough to escape the probing lips.  "Sorry about that," she said in a falsely innocent voice.  "Let's go."  Before following him, she peeked her head into the house to check Youko's whereabouts.  

Youko sat with childlike innocence with his hands on his robed knees.  He smiled bitterly at her.  His golden eyes plainly read, "Don't think I didn't see _that_ act".  He gave her a plaintive look—the final warning for her to refuse to go to the dance.

"Shoo," Botan whispered angrily and closed the door.

"Hm?"  Matsuo looked back over his shoulder.  "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing.  I didn't say a word."  She took his arm and walked with him.

Youko sat forward, sniffing the air delicately.  He wrinkled his nose.  _'Urgh…putrid human…'_ he thought with distaste, sneezing at Matsuo's scent.  He studied the doorknob thoughtfully.  He never had the chance to try to turn the round object himself.  Even the doors at school were either pulled or pushed.  This was something he had never seen.  After toying with the knob for several minutes, he finally realized that turning it was how the door opened.  He smiled smugly.  Indeed it paid to be a renowned thief sometimes.

He pulled the door closed behind him and stood.  He closed his amber eyes and thrust back his silver mane to take in the scents of the fresh night air.  A smile played at the corner of his lips.  The sky was clear tonight…a hunt would be the perfect thing to do during a night like this…but…

The shadow of a smile left the eerily handsome face.  Amber eyes opened and flickered down the street Botan and Matsuo obviously walked.  His bloodlust ached for a fresh kill.  The intoxicating scent of pain and fear would be wonderful combination with the fresh air…but something within his heart and mind declined.  Something told him that Botan would be the prime concern tonight. The breeze toyed with Youko's silky silver hair as he considered whether to follow his heart or his blood thirst.

His ear twitched, picking up some sort of sound in the breeze: it was a faint giggle followed by a single word that made his hair stand on end with anger—"Matsuo…"

A deep growl rumbled in Youko's throat.  He would follow Botan and kill Matsuo if need be.  He slipped into his scarlet haired form and pursued the trail the two humans had left.  His now emerald eyes glittered maliciously.

Killing Matsuo would be plenty to suffice his bloodlust if he did anything to Botan…

Youko studied the thought with a grimace.  No matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew it felt right…if felt so _right_ to be the one to protect Botan.  It was as if it destiny had written the words on his very soul.  Maybe Botan _was_ someone worth feeling an infatuation for…

He groaned.  _'Me of all people, falling for a worthless human/ It simply cannot be true.'_  

He gazed longingly down the path Botan had walked.  _'But…even so, I know that it __is_ _true.'_  He frowned as he tried to discover _why_ he found himself to be attracted to Botan.  He wasn't sure if his more animalistic impulses wanted something from Botan as he sensed Matsuo did or if he truly _loved_ her.    With a sigh he thrust his hands into his pockets and walked down the street.

_'I'll find out soon enough,'_ he thought with mixed emotions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There now! You all heard…erm…_read_ Youko's confession!  He's not completely sure of whether or not he likes Botan for who she is, but maybe you'll find out in the next chapter! (Hint hint ) ^~^' So here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders!

~~_deity of death1_:  You're the absolute first person to review! I hope you stick around for more! Most of the new people that have reviewed haven't really stuck around so I hope you do!  Here's some candy for your review!  I'm glad you enjoy it so far!

~~_miyako14_: According to my stats, you are the first person to review my new chapter. Thanks! It's ok if you can't update this weekend. I can't really say much with updating. I haven't updated Secrets Behind Emerald Eyes in like forever…but I'm soooooo stuck on that one.  Have some candy to make you feel better!

~~_Tesina Gela Gardner_: Youko killing Botan?  No, I don't think I'll have him do that.  There will be a relatively happy ending, but I promise you, there will be an unexpected twist somewhere!

~~_Dark Raxiel_: Even if you do understand English, I still think it would be nice if I could say something cool in Spanish…but I won't embarrass myself. The thing on my computer won't let me put things like tildes up anyway. ^.^ Thanks for your review!

~~_chocogurl_: That's really nice of you to say such things! * blushes * But since I'm more of a pessimist, I still can't completely agree with you on me being a great authoress.  Yes, Youko can be show-offy, and yes, we all love him very much! ^.^  See, I like Kurama the best partly because of Youko. Kurama is so sweet and innocent but with the Youko in him, he's evil too.  Hiei is just plain evil.  Hiei has his charm, but I think Kurama is my definite fav. good guy!  Or _is_ he a good guy? I mean, once you think about it, Youko is pretty evil…but then there's the whole Suichi thing.  

~~_KuramaandHiei4ever_: Yup, I read your poem thingy. I reviewed too!  I might take up your offer on the poem thing if I need one.  Since I'm not much of a poet, I usually don't add poems, but if I do need one, I'll know who to turn to! Thanks for the review!

~~_Tyedye/Rin_:  Well, you'll know the quote when you see it.  I just need to remember exactly what it was so I can get it right and give you the proper recognition.  I'm not a thief, so I ask just in case! Thanks for the compliment and review!

~~_DarkAnimeChick_: Yes, Botan is sort of afraid.  She knows of Youko's reputation in the whole thing so she has her fears.  But since Botan knows how Youko acted with the tweezers, she knows he's not completely tough.  Thanks for your review!

~~_Mourning Fox_: Woah, maybe you shouldn't get any candy this time…if it makes you do _that_!!!  Thanks for your review though! You're one of the few newsies that reviewed this fic and stayed with it so far! I appreciate it a lot!

~~_Spooky Kitty_: Yep, the girl was freaked.  Thanks for your review.

~~_Moonlite Goddess_: It _is_ pretty funny for someone like Youko to be a softy.  I guess you can say that Youko is a softy.  Not yet, but pretty soon he'll be mush.  Won't that be fun?!  Let's watch him squirm in disgusted embarrassment as he admits his heart's true desires to the simple human he has dubbed his deity.  

~~_kitty kat:_ * bows * I only live to serve my loyal reviewers! Thanks! Have some candy!

~~_dragonbabe:_ I'm glad you like the chappy! Appreciate your review!

~~_Fire Rose:_He _might_ do something drastic! You're just going to have to wait for the next chapter to find the 'drastic' part…if I think of something good…

~~_orange09:_ Don't worry, Youko will be the one to confess his feelings.  Like I said, he's trying to deny it, but he WILL be the first one.  Trust me.  I thought my fic was already kind of different from most people's fics.  I mean, most people have Youko try to be too seductive. I try to mix humor in with the lethal.  I _tried_, mind you.  You want a lemon scene?!  I _might_ do one, but I've already have someone snitch on me for a lemon scene I had on a different fic and the entire chapter got kicked out.  I'll get into slight details when the time comes, but not enough.  Thanks for your review and I hope you stick around for more!

Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review!


	9. Chapter eight

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)!  Flames R accepted 

**Thanks for the reviews! =^~^= If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom.  If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter!  Goody-bags will also be given out!**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

~~At the Party~~

The rhythm of the music echoed off the large gymnasium walls, creating the effect that the music was being played live rather than CD's being played.  In the center of the gym, several couples were dancing.  Some others stood near the punch bowl making conversation.  A few people sat alone in the bleachers, looking longingly down at the dancing couples.

Among those who danced, Botan and Matsuo were moving easily to the music.  The hem of Botan's lavender dress swished around her ankles lightly as she danced gracefully.  

Matsuo beamed and matched her grace almost perfectly.  "Where'd you learn how to dance?" he asked over the music.

"I'm not sure.  Why?"

"Because you dance very well."  He swung Botan around and placed both his hands easily on her waist, just in time for a slow dance.

Youko in his human disguise stood at the door of the gym.  He began to pull open the doors.

"Oh! You're Suichi Minamino!" a girl screeched with glee.

"Yes, that is who I am."  His hand once again went to the door.

"You can't go in there," she said.

"Hm?"  He focused his emerald eyes on the two girls who sat at table in front of the door.  "Why not?"

"You _can_ go in there," she stuttered, attempting to try again.  Very few girls could keep their hearts from melting at the sight of those gorgeous emerald eyes.  "But you have to have tickets."

"Tickets?"

"Yep, and according to this list, you didn't sign up to get tickets or work on dance detail tonight.  Even though you _did_ win something…you'll get that tomorrow since you don't have tickets to go in. You can't go in there."

Suichi turned to study the features of the girls more fully, calculating the amount of Reiki he would have to emit to convince them otherwise.  The girls were thin, plain, and obviously stereotypical blondes.  This would be too easy.  He placed his hands palm down on the table before them and leaned forwards slightly.  

"So…" he said in a thoughtful voice, bringing his octave down to a silky purr.  "I can't get in without a ticket…is that correct?"

"Y-yeah, that's right."  The girl who spoke was beginning to turn various shades of red.

"Who's going to know I entered without tickets?"

"Well _we'd_ know," the other girl said.  Kitsune charm wasn't affecting her as much as it was her friend.

Suichi turned his charm more fully on this girl.  "Of course you two ladies would know, but would you tell anyone on me?"

"No…_never_," she answered in a breathless voice.  Her blue-eyed expression became a dreamy, glazed over look.

"Then you could possibly do something for me?  It's just a small favor.  I want to go in to see what a dance was like.  I wasn't informed of it, you see and I've never been able to go to one of these things."

"Oh, poor thing…you can go in."

"Thank you," Youko purred.

"But—" the girl interrupted.  She blushed, almost too amazed of her courage.  "But you have to save a slow dance for me."

Her friend gasped.  "Me too! Please!"

Suichi hid his grimace of disgust.  "Of course."  He pulled the door open, hoping that a slow song wouldn't be heard until he found Botan and dragged her home.  As soon as the metal door swung open, the low rumbling of a slow song poured out.

The two girls grinned.  "There's one now! It's half over, but at least we get a chance, right?"  They both took Youko's hand and hauled him into the gym.

Both of them took one side of Suichi and forced him to move to the rhythm.  To his surprise, the fox demon was able to find the beat easily and moved gracefully to it.  He soon grew bored of the simple act of moving to the strange form of music.  He took control of the dance and shifted around the gym to search for Botan and Matsuo.  He could have sniffed her out, but the two human girls' raging hormones was causing his thoughts to whir uncomfortably.

"Come on, Matsuo, how long have you and Botan been dating?" a boy asked.

"Two months as of tomorrow," Matsuo answered promptly.  He narrowed his eyes.  "Why do you need to know, Reiji?"

Reiji offered a too-innocent-to-be-real smile.  "Oh, no reason."  His hazel eyes twinkled with a mischievous light.

Matsuo caught the look behind his eyes and tugged Botan safely beside him.  He said nothing, waiting for Reiji to get to the point.

"Well, are you still 'pure'…if you know what I mean?"

Botan looked up at Matsuo curiously, hoping that he wouldn't know so Reiji could explain what it meant.

Matsuo blushed.  "Yeah, but after the Snow Queen and King are elected, we're going to have that problem fixed."

"Problem?" Botan spoke up.  "What's the problem that needs to be fixed?"

"It's nothing, my dear."  He kissed her cheek as if she were a simple-minded child.

The slow song was over.  The two girls that allowed Suichi to enter the dance groaned sadly.  "Aw, it's over," one of them moaned.  Suichi breathed a sigh of relief.  The girls were far too close for comfort.

"Excuse me, but it's time to announce the Snow Queen and the Snow King," the principal announced through the microphone.

Everyone stopped to face the principal.

"Thank you, now please clear away from the makeshift stand and we'll announce them."

"Oh! I wonder who made it this year!" the girl beside Suichi said in an excited voice.  "For the past few years, Matsuo and Hikari have been the Snow couples."

"What do you mean by the snow couples?" Suichi asked.

The girl looked up at him.  "This is the winter dance.  It's always a week before spring comes.  The people decide who the best candidate for this is.  There's a guy and there's a girl who'll be nominated."  She smiled warmly.  "Maybe you'll get it this year.  You're cute enough."

"Erm…thanks," Suichi said distractedly.  He looked around for Botan, still unable to pinpoint her scent among all the scents packed in a small area.

"Quiet! Quiet please!  If you want to know who made it this year, please be quiet!"  The principal waited until the only sound was the rustling of the girl's dresses.  "Thank you.  Now I'm sure that all of you will be amazed to see that the candidates have changed from what we are used to.  The Snow Queen for the 2004 Winter/Spring dance is…"

The D.J. pressed a button, playing a drum roll from a tape.

"Botan…uh…" the principal squinted at the card.  "Oh, the last name seems to be smudged out."  He looked behind him at the staff.  The counselor shrugged.  "Well, there's only one Botan in this school, so it must be one of the newer students.  Miss Botan, come on up."

Botan gaped at the principal.  There was no way that she could be popular enough to make something as important as Snow Queen.  Matsuo beamed, proud to see that his girlfriend was honored to have this position in the popularity race.  He pushed Botan forward.

The deity walked forward, suddenly aware at how many people were in the gym at the moment.  She walked up to the makeshift stand and flushed at the sight of so many eyes on her.  The principal placed a silver tiara on her head.  "Congratulations!"

Matsuo began to clap.  Soon everyone followed his example.  The principal waited for the applause to die down before taking another card from the counselor to read the name.  "The Snow King for this year is…Suichi Minamino!"

The girl who had spoken to Suichi pushed him forward.  "I told you!" she called after him.

As soon as the crown was placed on the scarlet head, the many girls began to cheer.  "WE LOVE YOU SUICHI!"

The guys rolled their eyes but catcalled to Botan.

"As tradition calls for it, the queen and king must share a dance!  Okay D.J. do your job!"

The music began.  Suichi and Botan looked at one another, embarrassed.  Suichi was the one to speak first.  "You look like a jewel," he blurted out.  

Botan flushed a darker shade of red.  "Thanks."  She looked up at him, her amethyst eyes full of warmth.  "I guess we have to dance.  I didn't think you'd want to come to this.  Weren't you going to hunt something tonight?" 

"Yes, but I had to come.  I didn't want anything to have to happen to you."  He took one of her hands and placed his free hand on her slender waist.

"What do you mean?  What would happen to me?"

"I'm not sure.  I just felt that I _had_ to come…it's rather difficult to explain exactly what I mean."  He swept her off of the stand and gracefully moved with her to the music.  This time he didn't feel uncomfortable with female contact.  He held her close.  He closed his eyes momentarily, burying his face into her azure hair. His heart thudded strangely against his ribs.  He felt so strange…but in a good way.  Was this meant to be?  "Botan…can I talk to you somewhere quiet?" he said without pausing to think.

"Hm?"  She looked up.  "I guess so.  Let me make sure Matsuo knows."  She began to pull away but she found herself pressed tightly against the fox demon.

"No, in private.  I don't want that human to follow us."

"Well, can it wait? There's only about an hour or so left.  We can talk then."

Suichi began to protest.

"Please?  It's not much longer."

"I—" He smiled.  "Okay, I'll wait.  It isn't that important anyway."  He would tell her later.  At the moment, he only wanted to enjoy having her close to him.  _'Why didn't I notice this before?  She has such a sweet scent…'_ He didn't care if his thoughts and heart had softened at the very knowing of her being so close to him.

Reiji glanced over at Suichi and Botan, noticing that the next song had already begun.  "Hey Matsuo, aren't the snow people supposed to dance only one song?"

Matsuo coughed on a mouthful of punch.  "What?  She's _still_ dancing with him?"

"Yeah.  What're you going to do now?  Weren't you going to 'fix things' after the people were announced."

The plastic cup crumpled in his fist.  "Yeah, I'm going to fix that problem right now.  I _told_ her to keep away from Minamino."

"Well there wasn't much of a choice in this.  They _had_ to."

"She could've said she needed to use the bathroom and excused herself."

"There _is_ that…"

Matsuo threw the cup to the floor and stormed through the mass of dancing couples.  "Botan!" he snapped.

Botan took one look Matsuo's furious expression and shrank against Suichi's chest.

"You can't hide against him.  I told you to stay away from him…doesn't our relationship mean anything to you?"

"He's a friend of mine.  What if I told you to stay away from Ami or I'd kill you?"

"I wouldn't take you seriously.  You're only a girl.  What can a girl do?"  He marched up to Suichi and tore Botan from him.  "Lets go home and _talk_."

"Uh…"

Matsuo's house was only a block away from the school.  He pushed Botan through his front door and locked the door behind him.  "Now what did I say about Suichi Minamino?" he asked in a gentle voice.

She didn't answer.  She couldn't see him in the dark but wondered why he had locked the door and why he didn't turn on the light.  "He's just a friend," she said quickly.

Matsuo smiled and stroked her azure hair.  "It's okay, I'm not mad at you."  He kissed her brow and ran his fingers down her arms.  "I can't stay mad at you…"

"Oh, then can you let me go home? I have to do a few things."

Matsuo chuckled.  "No, not now.  You need to make up for what you did…I won't hurt you unless you fight me."  He kissed her tenderly, ignoring the fact that Botan was pulling away from him.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped, pushing him away.

Matsuo scowled.  "You _do_ care for that Minamino guy."

"What?  How can you…" Botan trailed off.  _'Youko was actually sweet at the dance.  Do I love him?  Could I love him?'_

"I don't care if you do.  You're still _my_ girlfriend.  I bet Minamino's never kissed you like I do."  He kissed her roughly.

Botan pushed him away again.  Youko had never kissed her…but even if he had… _'I wonder if he'd hurt me like this…'_ She pulled away from him and dashed for the door.  Matsuo caught her by the hem of her dress, dragging her back.  The delicate fibers in the silk began to tear.

"I told you not to fight."  He said this with an agitated sigh as he dragged her back.  "Since your dress is torn, might as well take it off, right?"  He grinned evilly and began to push her onto the floor beneath him.

Botan suddenly knew what his aim was.  She kicked Matsuo as hard as she could…lets just say that the specific area she had kicked might not function well anymore, considering the fact that she also wore high-heeled sandals.  (Yes, what you think is probably right since Matsuo is a guy.  ^.^;)

Matsuo toppled onto his side, gritting his teeth.  "D-dammit!"  He curled into a ball, shuddering as waves of pain washed over him.

Botan gripped the tattered remains of her dress around her slender body, suddenly shivering.  She groped the door, trying to find the doorknob in the dark.  Her hand landed on it but it was locked!  She felt downwards to find the lock.  She began to turn it but the rest of her half torn dress was torn off.

"Damn you…I told you I would hurt you if you fought." 

Her head hit the doorknob as she was pushed to the ground and pulled away from the door.  Light seemed to flash before her eyes from the pain.  She tried to kick out again but her legs and arms were pinned to the ground.  She cried out.  "Get your hands off of me!"

"Why should I do that?  You should be devoted to me.  I'm your boyfriend."

"Not anymore!  It's over as of now."

Matsuo growled, lifting Botan's body then slamming it back down.  "Shut up!  You can't break up with me!  Don't you know who the hell I am? No one breaks up with an Asakura!  Not even you!"

Botan felt something wet on the back of her head.  Dimly, she wondered if her hair was wet. She struggled feebly one last time before things began to darken.

(Should I leave it there? At a horrible cliffy?  Don't you want to know if someone comes to save her from being raped or killed by this psychopath?  Maybe I _will_ let you scream bloody murder at me… Now scroll down and see my pretty pictures and what I've written after it pretty please!  Don't kill me until you've done that!)

~~  =^.^= This is a kitty cat!

~~  =^~^= This is another kind of kitty cat!

~~  ^.^*  I'm not sure what this is…

~~  @---',---  Pretend it's a rose, ok?

~~  .  This is someone squinting I guess…

~~  --à  This is sort of an arrow.

~~  X.X   (x) eyes!

~~   0.0  Wide eyes

~~ -.-'  Sweat drop face!

__________________________________________________________________

(Nah, the cliffy won't start yet! Don't kill me yet! Read more! _Then_ you can check out who reviewed last chappy!  Was I really gonna leave it there? Yes, but I wanted to get Youko in before I left.  And if you did end up killing me, what good would it do?  That would only mean you couldn't see the end!)

Amethyst eyes opened to a white surrounding.  The first sound she heard was running water.  She struggled to sit up but found herself too weak to do so.  She barely had the energy to shiver, which was what she was doing at the moment.  The sound of water suddenly disappeared.

"Ah, you're conscious again.  I was wondering if that putrid human had killed you.  You didn't smell dead so I brought you back."

The voice was a velvety purr that only one person could possibly possess.  Youko. A strong pair of arms lifted her gently into a sitting position.  "Where does it hurt?  I've healed the wounds on your head…if there's anywhere else that you hurt, let me know."

"N-no…I'm fine.  I just hurt…"  Amethyst eyes closed tightly as she placed a hand on her sternum.

"Where?  Did he bruise you there?"  Youko took her hands away to inspect the spot.  He moved his fingers along the bone to inspect the skin, feeling if there was any softness that showed broken arteries or the uneven edges of broken bones.  He frowned.  "There isn't any wound there…does it hurt?"

"Not my skin.  My heart hurts.  I trusted Matsuo and he just…treated me like I was something below him at the last minute."  She looked into the golden hued eyes.  "How did you get there?"

"I was attacked by females but I managed to enter his house before he could…erm…desecrate you, so to speak."

"Then he didn't…"

"No, he didn't get that far into his tactics.  I took you away before that.  Now get into the large hallowed stone and wash the stench of human off of you."

"Hallowed…what?"

"The thing you clean yourself with."

Botan looked.  "Oh, the bathtub!  Don't you use that thing?"

"I don't need to.  As a fox spirit, there are certain oils in my skin that keeps me clean.  Amazing how primitive humans seem to be even though they have evolved the world around them."

"I don't know if I have the energy to get in and I don't want you to help me in there."  She flushed, not wanting to have Youko's inspecting eyes on her body more than necessary.

"Feh, as if I haven't seen a female's body before," he scoffed.  "What makes you believe that your form is any better than that of a demons?  Might I remind you that most demons have developed a well-developed figure because of our lifestyle?  Get in.  You won't disgust me anymore than you have with your association with the human boy."

Botan blushed further, clutching the robe Youko had put on her closer to her body.  "I…I don't want you to think I'm ugly," she admitted in a small voice.  "And from what you've said about demon girls, I know I'll just be ugly to you."

The fox demon's handsome features softened.  "I don't find you to be ugly.  You're a deity in my eyes…a goddess.  If you want me to leave, then I'll only have to obey your wishes and allow you to enter the water on your own."  He got off of his feet and moved to the door.  He turned momentarily.  "I could hide behind the door and allow my Death Plant to help you into the tub.  They don't have eyes and they can't speak.  I won't see anything."

"I can do it myself.  Just let me bathe myself."  She made sure Youko had left the bathroom before she dropped the robe and got inside the bathtub.  She sank into the warm water, amazed that Youko had figured out how to put water in the tub and even put the bubble bath liquid into it.  She closed her eyes, feeling her coldness and fear ebb away.  The water felt wonderful.  

When the water began to get cold, Botan stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel.  She shuddered as she looked at herself in the mirror.  What Matsuo did would leave a permanent scar on her soul.  Because of it, she didn't know if she would want to be with another male in a long time.

"Botan?  Are you done?"

"What?  Yes, but don't talk to me.  I want to be alone."  She entered her bedroom and dug into the bottom of her dresser drawer, searching for some sort of nightclothes.  She looked up at the corner of the room.

Youko sat there calmly, inspecting her every move and testing her emotion in the air.  

"Look, I know you're trying to be nice and everything, but I really need some time alone.  I don't want to see a guy for at least 24 hours."

A faint smile creased the fox demon's face.  "Perhaps your opinion will fade of the male kind.  I am different from most."

"I know that much."  She sighed in exasperation.  "If you _have_ to be a foot away from me can you at least wait?  I want to put on some clothes!"

Youko sniffed indignantly and crept out of the room with cat-like grace and attitude.  He returned when he felt sure that Botan had finished changing.  He crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed her under his silver bangs.  "How do you feel about the turn of events?" he asked.

"What turn of events?"

"Your beloved Matsuo turning out to be an extremely hormonal boy who only saw you as an outlet for those uncontrollable hormones."  He spoke these words bitterly, as if speaking Matsuo's name in a sentence condemned the words to something only Satin himself would come up with.

"I…I don't know."

"You _must_ feel something."

Botan spun around.  Her patience suddenly snapped. "And why _exactly_ do you have to know?  Since _when_ have you cared about how I feel or what I want?"

The words seemed to have struck a chord within the fox demon.  He wrinkled his nose for a moment.  "I am unsure as to the precise moment I began to care…and I am equally unsure as to _why_.  You are a human after all and I am a powerful demon.  It makes no sense to me."

She had expected to hear some sort of smart-ass comeback, but this…_this_ was completely unexpected.  "What's that mean?"

It was now Youko's turn to heave an exasperated sigh.  He held an arm out, beckoning her to come closer.  When Botan hesitated, he smiled.  "I won't harm you.  If I truly wanted to, don't you think I would have done it already?"

Naturally, this was true.  Botan moved doubtfully closer to him and sat beside him on the floor.  She cringed instinctively as Youko drew her closer to him.  Her head now lay on his chest.

"Listen.  What do you hear?" he said gently.

The amethyst eyes blinked in wonder.  She didn't know exactly what she was supposed to be looking for.  In the still air, she could hear the two of them breathing.  "I…can hear you breathing," she said uncertainly.

"Yes, but what else?"  He wrapped his arms gently around her, stroking the azure hair.  He was aware of his heart beating faster as he felt Botan soften against his touch.

Then Botan heard it.  "I can hear your heartbeat…" She listened in amazement.  The pause between each heartbeat was barely noticeable.  It almost sounded like a long, dull thud.  "Wow…it's fast…"

"My heart beats faster than that of a humans because of my usual life in the wild.  Even so…this is nothing compared to what it normally is.  You see, my heart…it's beating for you now."

(That quote, folks, is all thanks to Tyedye/Rin.  I found it sort of strange an unusual so I added it to my fic with her permission!  Now throw candy at her! It's all thanks to her that this chapter is so long.   I wanted to add this quote to this chapter so I had to make everything just right!)

Botan jerked out of Youko's grip, ignoring the fact that it was hurting Youko.  "It's beating for _me_?"

He gave her a faint nod, confused by her reaction.  He didn't know if this was good or bad.  Since she wasn't smiling with relief or something similar, he took it as a bad reaction. 

"You…you're an evil jerk!" she cried out.

"I'm a _what_?  I-I've done nothing…this time…"

"Why are you doing this?  _Tonight_ of all nights?"  She slapped his hand away.  "How can you even say that?  It's not funny!"

"Of course it isn't funny…it's true!"

She shook her head.  "Yeah right!  You're a Makai thief—one of the best…a legend.  Why would you choose some human slave girl like me?"  She quivered with anger.  "You _are_ heartless.  I don't want to see you.  Just leave.  Go back to Makai or find someone else to torture."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

MWAHAHAHA!  A cliffy!

Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders!

~~Moonlite Goddess: First to review! Feel special? * dumps basket of goodies on your head * You found it romantic? Thanks!  Soon there will be mushy goodness that I'm sure a lot of you are dying to read! Thanks for your review!

~~Botan and Kurama lover_:_ I think Botan and Kurama/Youko make a good couple too. I like BotanxHiei too but when you actually _see_ the two of them in anime, Hiei is half Botan's height.  Reading HieixBotan fics are better than actually imagining the two of them together. Really, what girl wants a guy shorter than them? But for KuramaxBotan, Kurama is the perfect height for Botan! When they stand face to face or when it gets intimate, even in anime you can imagine that her head is at Kurama's chest level! See, it's perfect!  All she has to do is lean against Kurama and she'll be able to lean on his chest. ^.^ Whoo, that's kind of a long acknowledgement… thanks for your review and feel free to have an "acknowledgement Goody-bag"

~~Lifeless-Kanna_:_ I appreciate the complement! I checked your bio to see who you are and I saw how many reviews you got for your fics! ^.^ You're doing _very_ well!  That's a whole lot better than I'll probably ever do! I'm glad to have someone of your reviewer status to be reviewing something as worthless as my fic! Here's an acknowledgement Goody-bag!

~~Dark Raxiel: Erm, okay so 'gracias por el review'…. is that right? Did I screw that up?  Well, I'll say it in English! Thanks for your review and have a goody-bag!

~~miyako14: Thanks for the review! Spring break is only for 2 days for me…._next_ week for Thursday and Friday.  Then I have Monday off.  If I don't feel lazy I'll do some major updating. Hopefully I'll get a flash of insight so I can update Secrets behind Emerald Eyes…but I'm so stuck on it! ^.^' Have a goody-bag for your review!

~~KuramaandHiei4ever: Maybe Youko _is_ insane, but you have to admit that he's a cutie for an evil, heartless thing.  Hey, I'm probably the biggest genius out there! I can spell my name and count to ten! ^.^; erm…yeah, but Youko's not brilliant on the levels we call smart on certain things.  But he did get the MENSA test question! Maybe he's smarter than he acts sometimes!  Too bad we can't say the same about Kuwabara! Here's your goody-bag!  Sorry about not getting refreshments.  You're not the only one I forgot to give some too.  I was sort of in a hurry last chapter.

 ~~Tyedye/Rin: Erm, that's okay. I'll make sure you know it's your quote when I use it! Have a goody-bag!

~~Sugar-Crazy-Fox: Golden Sprite award? Thanks! I checked yer bio and I see that you've only given it to about 6 people.  Have a goody-bag for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying so far! Please stay tuned for more!

~~DarkShadowWriter_:_ You can imagine it? That's good! I want people to envision what I write.  I try to describe things well enough so you can imagine each and every chapter.   Thanks for the review and have a goody-bag!

~~Tesina Gela Gardner: I think this is coming out pretty good too! I mean, I already have over 100 reviews before I even reached 10 chapters! My goal was to get 100 by 10 chapters! Thanks for your review and have a goody-bag!

~~chocogurl: Yeah, as you can see, even though Matsuo's smart and good-looking, he's only a guy with raging hormones. * shakes head sadly * Yup, he's kind of bad…have a goody-bag!  

~~Mourning Fox: oh, just tell me that I'm not perfect why dontcha?  Criticize every move that I make! Don't you know how hard it is to be an authoress?! * sobs * Just joking. I know I did that after I read over what I did…it was supposed to be either an exclamation mark or question mark.  Oh well! It's already up! Glad you enjoyed! Have a goody-bag!

~~orange09: Erm…my question was if you _wanted_ lemon scenes.  I told you I probably won't do one since I got snitched out last time.  You seem to review the same day I update…how strange.  You're just going to have to wait to see if Touya really does like Botan.  You are the second person to point that out and I'm glad that _someone_ can read between the lines into this.  Maybe Touya _does_ like her…you'll see the twist in the upcoming chapters.  So lay back, stick around and have a goody-bag for your review!

~~PassionateAngel: I'm glad you're enjoying this!  Here is another chapter so I hope you didn't have to wait too long for it!  Have a goody-bag for your review!

Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!


	10. Chapter nine

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)!  Flames R accepted.  If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! =^~^= If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom.  If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter!  **

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The angelic features of the fox demon remained stoic even though he felt nothing but sheer astonishment.  He blinked his amber eyes at her, confused.  "What did I do?" he asked in a tiny, helpless voice.

"Don't act stupid!  You know that Matsuo was with me then…then he went and acted like a _guy_!  You're just saying all this just to make me feel worse."  She glared at him.  "Are you happy now?  Are you happy to know that I hate you?"

"You don't hate me.  You're confused, that's all it is."

"Confused?!" she exploded.  "Confused am I?  So wanting to throw something sharp at you is being confused?  If you ask me, me wanting to kill you _shows_ that I have a very firm thoughts on hating you.  I know how I feel."

Youko knew better than to argue.  His nose told him otherwise.  The various emotions she was feeling were beginning to cloud his thoughts.  He shook his head to clear it.  "Very well.  If you want me to leave you then I shall leave you."  He got to his feet and moved towards the door.  Before leaving, he glanced back at her.

"Just remember this:  without me around to protect your human identity or me to protect you from more unwanted male contact, you are a helpless fool."  He paused to soak in everything about her, and then turned to leave completely.

Botan glared after him, feeling her mixed emotions whirl around her in a haze of confusion.  In her heart of all hearts she wanted to believe that Youko was telling the truth…deep in that part of her heart she was willing to return the love as a reparation for her mistreatment to him.  Her commonsense told her that this was simply not meant to be.

This whole thing only sounded like a fairy tale.  A lonely thief, wanted for the crimes committed falling in love with an escaped slave girl who is only trying to find a place to belong in a strange atmosphere.  Naturally it would end with a happy ending…

But this had no hope of having and ending at all. 

_'Especially not with what I'm here for…'_ Botan thought sadly.  She collapsed on the bed, willing her anger to ebb away.  At last she fell asleep with the thoughts forming into dreams.

            Youko picked his way delicately among the puddles of melting snow.  For the second time that night a chunk of snow fell off of a tree's branches and fell on top of the spirit fox.  He scowled and shook it off of him.  His white robe was soaked.  The wet cloth clung to his skin to reveal the skin underneath.  He loosened his sash to wring out his clothes before tightening the robe around him.  He swished his tail in irritation.  

_'I shouldn't have spoken so soon…'_ he thought with a sigh.  Before, he would have died for this time alone to do as he wished, but now, with Botan's hate pounding in his ears, he only wanted time to rewind so he could have picked a better time to tell her of his feelings.

He groaned.  _'I've grown too soft in the human world.  I should go back to Makai.'_

Once again the dark voice inside his head spoke up.  _'Go ahead and return to Makai.  If word gets around that the legendary bandit was unable to kill a defenseless human girl then the millions of demons will kill you.'_

"They can't kill me.  I'm far more skilled than they'll ever be," Youko spat.

_'Ah, so if all of them attack at once, you'll be able to protect yourself?'_

Youko's lip curled.  _'No…but perhaps it would be better for them to kill me.'_   

_'That's the attitude I would expect from a human-lover.  Go ahead and find that Matsuo and express your utmost gratitude to him for what he did to your chosen mate.'_

The sneer disappeared.  "Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself in awe.  He got to his feet.

            Matsuo reached for the facet and turned it off.  The water spray stopped.  He pushed the shower curtain aside and dried his body off.  The towel was wrapped around his waist as he groped around the bathroom blindly, trying to remember where he put his glasses.

A creak showed that the bathroom door was being opened.

"Mom?" Matsuo sputtered, clutching the towel to make sure it didn't fall off.  "Mom, I'm naked!  You can't come in!"

There was no reply.

He squinted at the door, barely able to decipher the silver blur he saw at the door.  "Well since you're here, can you help me find my glasses?"

The silver blur walked closer—close enough for Matsuo's near-sightedness to kick in.  The silver blur was now clearly that of some strange creature.  The silver tail swished back and forth.  The matching ears on the sleek silver mane twitched.  Matsuo gasped and tried to back away.  He slipped on the wet floor and hit his head on the bathtub.  He rubbed his head to ease the pain as he quickly sat up.

"W-w-who are you?  Y- you can't be in my house!"

"I can't?" Youko said smoothly.  His silky purr sent chills down Matsuo's spine.  A smile touched the kitsune's angelic face.  "You're afraid of me…good…that's only one thing that you have done right in my eyes."

The golden-hued eyes glinted furiously in the light.  "You've caused all these females great pain.  Don't you think it's time to make amends for what you've done?"

"I didn't do nothin'!" Matsuo spat, all good grace lost as he cowered naked on the tile floor.  He was suddenly aware that the only thing that kept the strange being from ripping at his flesh was a towel.

"You didn't?  Ah, what a pity.  You're a liar as well as a fool."  Vines seemed to sprout on the silver angel and snaked its way to Matsuo's flesh.  

Matsuo cringed and tried to bat the vine away.  The vine jerked back momentarily then moved closer to his face.

"Beg for your forgiveness."

"Will I live if I do?"

Youko smiled.  "I wouldn't say that you would, but your suffering won't be as great."

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yes, I'm quite serious.  Care to test it out?"

"Erm, no thanks!"

The smile didn't leave Youko's face.  "No?  That isn't the answer I had hoped to hear…"

"Look, if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to call the cops on you."

The vines cracked like a whip beneath Matsuo's nose, causing him to cower further against the tub.  "Erm, never mind," he squeaked.

Youko threw back his silver hair and caught the single seed that fell out.  He smirked at the grimace on Matsuo's face.

"Dude, that's gross," Matsuo said.  "Don't you bathe?  Why do you have seeds growing in your hair?"

An answer didn't come.  The seed began to glow in Youko's palm.  His trademark Death Plant cloaked his arm.  It snapped gleefully at Matsuo's flesh.  Matsuo screamed in pain.  Another vine wrapped around his face and mouth to gag him.  In a few quick seconds, Matsuo had died.  The body was disposed of via the Death plant.

The plants hissed, seeming to beg for more food and fun.  Youko smiled sympathetically.  "I know it's been a while," he crooned to his pets.  "When we return to Makai, I'll ensure that you get your fill."

The Death Plant drooped as if to emphasize that the return to Makai wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  They disappeared in a flash of light.

Youko wrinkled his nose at the blood that spattered his snow-white robe.  "The only thing I despise about a kill is the cleaning," he said in disgust.  "Why can't humans be more sanitary kills?"  He brushed uselessly against the biggest of the spots.  He sighed and turned to leave the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders!

~~KuramaandHiei4ever: You are the first viewer!  Feel happy?  You were also the first reviewer for my new chapters on X-men Parody and Secrets Behind Emerald Eyes.  * blushes * Sorry I spelled satin or Satan or whichever it was wrong.  I'm Buddhist so I don't really know about the Christians or whatever other religion calls him and spells it.  I'm glad you have your owned shorted version, but if it were my version you wouldn't be able to see all the wonderful details of Youko being tortured emotionally.  Yes Botan mention she was a slave but she was only doing that to show that their statuses in the world are completely different.   It's supposed to emphasize the fact that the two of them being together is only a dream…to Botan anyway. ^.^  You'll just have to wait to see where Touya is and what happened to him! Even _you_ don't get special answers! ^.^  Here's a slice of cake!

~~miyako14:  Spring break? Mine started Wednesday after school. It was so sad…we had to watch the teachers do the hokey pokey for some stupid reason at an 'academic assembly'. -.-' Glad you love my chapter!  Would you like some cake while you wait for the next chapter?

~~Eun-Jung: Thanks for all your complements! You're going to make me die from so many of them. Glad you enjoy and please stay tuned for more! I'm not as good as Volpone or the others, but I'm making my own mark in the ff.net world!  I try to come up with different things to give out to the reviewers so here is a slice of cake!

~~DarkShadowWriter_:_ Yes, Matsuo was such a bastard. Thanks for sparking the idea to kill Matsuo in this chapter!  I'm glad you liked Youko in the last chapter! He was a little OOC but this _is_ a different story than some of the others out there.  Yeah, I know Hiei's quote.  Glad you're associating things like that to my fic! It shows you're enjoying it! Thanks!  Have some cake while you're at it.

~~Lifeless-Kanna_:_ I'm glad you don't find my fic worthless! I appreciate your compliment too! Once I get more of an understanding of Inu-yasha I'll try reviewing one of your fics, k?  Here's some cake!

~~chocogurl: I suck at romantic parts, but thanks!  I know I left it at a cliffie.  I haven't been doing it as much as I usually have so you should be glad!  Do you like chocolate cake?  You probably don't need it since you seem to get hyper really quick but have some anyway!

~~Dark Raxiel: I won't write any Spanish.  I get frustrated when all these people use the wrong Japanese so I'm sure you feel the same sometimes. During English class some boy goes "El rojo gato" and the Hispanics shook their head. Some other boy says, "Doesn't that mean 'red pants'?" Yeah, so you know how it probably is for Americans to mess up with saying things in Spanish.  I'm glad you enjoyed my chapter!  Please have some cake.

~~Sala: I'm glad you enjoy.  You asked why Botan got mad when Kurama spilled his guts.  Well you read my last chapter, right?  Since she almost got raped by Matsuo and she knows Youko likes torturing people, she thought that Youko was only being an asshole.  She thought he was just saying that he loved her to make her feel worse.  Unfortunately, she's wrong. Youko _does_ care.  Such a pity…  Have some cake.

~~natsumi-chan: Botan didn't go with Youko to the dance in the first place because she was going out with Matsuo.  Youko didn't want to go because he was mad at her…well, really he was jealous.  Yes, Matsuo will pay…and he did!  See how he died? Glad you're enjoying my fic!  Would you like some cake for your review?   

~~Tala Ishtar: Thanks! I'm going to continue it, don't worry!  Here's some cake for you!

~~Mourning Fox: Aw, You're so nice!  I don't really update that quick.  At least once a week since it's only one fic.  On my other KuramaxBotan I updated like 2xs a week sometimes!  * blushes * I'm not brilliant.  Brilliant describes Volpone, frith and JDfielding, not me.  Here's some cake—any flavor you like!

~~orange09: I agree with you!  I will get into slight details but not actual lemons if you know what I mean.  Was my fic different from the others like you said you wanted it to be?  Thanks for your review!  Have some cake!

~~Moonlite Goddess: That's okay if you had too much homework to review.  Of course Botan and Kurama have to be together in the end! I promised my reviewers that and I like having happy endings on thing like this! Thanks for your review and feel free to have some cake!

~~Botan and Kurama lover_:_ That's exactly what I was trying to tell the reviewers without actually going out and saying it.  Botan took it bad because of Matsuo.  Don't worry; she'll see things.  That's the biggest compliment anyone ever gave me! To have someone even _consider_ me being in JDfielding or Volpone's ranks is flattering.  You forgot frith.  She doesn't update as often, but I still appreciate your compliment! * blush * Here you go, have some cake for your lovely review.

~~Tyedye/Rin: I told you that you'd know when your quote came up!  I tried to make it the perfect moment…but then it backfired in Youko's face!  Well, sorry that you hate cliffies but I left it at another one!  DON'T KILL ME! Have cake instead!

~~Tesina Gela Gardner: You can't believe Botan did that to Kurama?  Wouldn't you do the same thing if you were in her position?  As for me…I'm not sure…I mean Youko _is_ super powerful and if I were Botan who cares? Youko's better!  Glad you like your goody bag! This time it's cake!

Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!


	11. Chapter ten

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)!  Flames R accepted.  If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! =^~^= If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom.  If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter!  **

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~     

The sun had melted the last of the snow.  Botan noticed this as she opened the curtains to let the warm sunlight in.  She let out a small sigh.  She couldn't help but miss Youko's complaint of having to wake up earlier than needed.

She bit her lip.  _'Maybe I was too harsh with him.  I shouldn't have exploded like that…I wish I could take it back.'_  Her thoughts went back to the dance _prior_ to the incident with Matsuo.  Youko had been in his crimson-haired teen form.  He had held her gently…much more gently than was to be expected of the usually harsh-tempered kitsune.

Unconsciously, her cheeks flushed in memory of what he had said to her.

_'You look like a jewel!'_

But even so…he can't have been completely perfect.  After all, his timing wasn't the best…

The deity quickly shook her head to clear the romantic thoughts that began to form in her mind.  Her heart was beginning to beat at a fast tempo.

_'Don't be so fickle, Botan!  Two weeks ago you're ogling over Matsuo's looks and now Youko?'_ she berated herself.  She sighed.  It _had_ been over two weeks ago when the dance was abruptly ended in a bad memory…but it felt like it had been years, not weeks.  She hugged herself tightly as if to block out anymore girlish desires for the gorgeous fox demon.  She bowed her head.

_'I miss Touya…he would always make me feel better even if Risho was acting like a big jerk.'_

Her memory ached for the reminder of Touya's ice blue eyes full of sympathy for her suffering…the velvety voice that could penetrate the worst of her anger and make her feel comfortable.  Who said that the Master of Ice had to be cold-hearted?  He had been the exact opposite to her.

_'Is it getting cold in here or is it just my imagination?'_ she thought to herself.   In amazement, she watched her breath escape her lips in a white puff.

With amethyst eyes opened wide, she looked around the house to search for what had happened.  She checked the thermostat.  It remained on the temperature she had set it on yet the room was rapidly growing colder.  She breathed in sharply.  The sudden cold was oddly familiar…

She gasped in sudden realization.  It couldn't be true…but it simply _had_ to be true.  Touya was somewhere very close.  She looked around, half expecting the shinobi to walk in.

_            "Remember…you have a purpose to fulfill…"_

Botan jerked at the sound.  "My purpose?  Do I _have_ to?"

_            "If you want a home to return to then you _must_ complete it."_

She sighed sadly.  "Okay, okay…"

The cold ebbed away as if satisfied with what it had done.

            He was only a few meters away from the house.  He stared uncertainly at it, trying to come up with the proper method to beg for Botan's forgiveness.  His silver tail swished as he thought.

_'What could I say to her?  I can't kiss up to her…she'll think that I'm only trying to get something from her as that filthy human did.'_

He growled, both at himself and at Matsuo.  If he had killed Botan instead of wanting to toy with her emotions, the deity's charm wouldn't have manipulated him.  If he hadn't been too hasty in telling her his feelings…if the bastard Matsuo hadn't become jealous or tried to rape her… Youko was almost positive that he would have been able to bless the deity's flesh with his lips if Matsuo hadn't interfered.

Thinking about him almost made the fox demon want to kill Matsuo again…if it was possible, he would die repeatedly until the message was encoded deep into Matsuo's delicate mind.

The fox demon felt his blood pulse in his veins, filling him with the demonic need to kill as an outlet for his anger…but that would need to be resisted.  There were far more important things than killing.  He blinked at that thought.  He would've never thought it possible to have a more desperate need than a good kill.

_'Should I get on bended knee and beg for forgiveness?  That would be degrading…then again it might work…but if she declines it would only create an abyss in my heart.'_ He gazed longingly at the house.  _'Only she will be capable of filling this abyss.'_

He was barely conscious of his legs taking him to the house.  As he stood before the wooden door, he felt himself panic—an emotion he hadn't felt since he was a newly born fox, cast away from his mother's warmth.  He scratched at the door.  He didn't know to use the doorbell or knock.

The door opened.  

Amethyst eyes were full of an angry fire, flames aimed at the fox demon.  "What do _you_ want," she said in a low whisper.

"To…to ask for your forgiveness."  His amber eyes cast downward to symbolize that he was lowering his level…that _she_ was now the one with the full power.

Botan blinked, the fire fading away.  "It's…it's okay…I know I should still be mad at you, but I probably over reacted some that night."  She held out her hand for Youko to take.

Surprised by his good fortune, Youko was only able to stare at the hand in disbelief.  "Just like that?" he said.  "You aren't going to let me suffer?"  The amber eyes flickered upward to take in the faint smile that played at the deity's lips.

"Well…if that's what you want, then I'll guess I'll just let you do that."  She smirked and began to close the door.

"No…I didn't meant that I felt the need to suffer…" He stumbled over his words.  Within his mind, he berated himself for not knowing what to say.

Botan opened the door all the way.  "I know that.  I was teasing you.  You can come in if you want."

Youko walked in.  As was his habit, he fell into a protective couch, searching for any signs of danger with his senses.

"I missed you," Botan admitted.  She gazed at the fox demon. His silver hair shimmered in the light as he turned his head to gape at her.  "I never thought that I would, but I actually missed your griping."

Her amethyst eyes were full of warmth…a hypnotic warmth that was beginning to seep into the fox spirit's stomach.  He crawled toward her as a beaten and unwanted dog would to a person who was offering food—he was uncertain, but at the same time, he _wanted_ to come towards her.

"You missed _me_?  You can't mean that.  I killed your mate…doesn't that make you want to kill me?" Youko said in astonishment.

"Who?  You _killed_ Matsuo?"

"Yes."

"I-I guess he deserved it.  He never seemed to care about what _I_ wanted. He only cared about what _he_ wanted and what everyone else thought about him.  But not me…he only saw me as…as a toy, I guess."

Youko crouched a few feet from her.  Botan giggled.  "You aren't scared of me, are you?  Don't be such a chicken!"  She scratched behind the kitsune ears.

A purr escaped his lips.  He nuzzled her hand.  He met her eyes and saw her blush.  

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing…it's just…strange to feel attracted to a heartless pig like you."

"Pig?" Youko sputtered indignantly.  "_Heartless_?  What kind of woman are you?"  He gazed at her in stunned amazement. 

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're the only female with the courage to be this close to me…without having to be manipulated." He stood got to his feet.  "You're different…" he completed lamely.  He cupped her chin, running his thumb lightly across her lips.  "But…" He spoke in a whisper now.  "It's why I love you.  I know it is sudden, and I know that you maybe not care for me in return…"

"I do care for you.  If I didn't, I wouldn't let you come in the house."

Youko smiled and kissed her tenderly.  His arms wrapped around her, pressing her tightly against him.  His fingertips ran down her back.  Botan buried her hands into the silver mane.  The silky tresses fell around her fingers.  It had only been a dream to be allowed to stroke the glossy silver hair.

"I don't want you to feel like this will be like the time Matsuo…you know…" Youko murmured.

"I know, and I don't."

(Hopefully you get the idea of where this was going…=^.^=' )

Botan opened her eyes.  She sat up slightly and grabbed a silk robe from the floor.  She put it on and looked back on the bed where Youko slept, curled into a ball.  She smiled and gazed at him lovingly.  She now had him in her clutches.  Touya would be pleased.

            _"Good…the first phase of the plans have been complete…"_

A sudden chill accompanied the whisper.

Botan nodded in agreement.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders!  This week's acknowledgement goody is cookies!  

~~miyako14:  First person to review!  I had to kill Matsuo.  He definitely deserved it! Thanks for your review!  This week's treat is cookies!  Take your pick!

~~Moonlite Goddess: I absolutely agree with Matsuo having to die.  Of course I coulda let him live to see how he'd react to Botan supposedly dating Suichi….but killing him was more fun! Does that sound too evil…?  Have a cookie!

~~Lifeless-Kanna_:_ I updated! Don't worry! Thanks for your review!  Take a cookie—any kind you like.

~~Eun-Jung: Ack! Don't die waiting for more! Here's another chapter!  J/k!  I know it was short but I kinda got stuck.  I didn't want to get ahead of myself! ^.^  Would you care for a cookie?

~~Tesina Gela Gardner: Here's another chapter that was hopefully fluffy enough! Here's a cookie while you wait for more.

~~Mourning Fox: You being violent for being happy that Matsuo's dead?  Nothing wrong with wanting him dead.  Now, I would have to be mental since I wrote it. Well, here's a cookie anyway!

~~KuramaandHiei4ever: You want fluff?  I'll give you fluff!  * shoves cotton balls @ u *  j/k.  He returned to his true love as you can see…did anyone catch the foreshadowing last chapter and this chapter? * sigh * oh well.  Here's a cookie.

~~Botan and Kurama lover_:_ I know killing Matsuo wasn't nice, but he _did_ deserve it. You shouldn't be pessimistic. Your fics are good! There's a lot of people out there who just need to be shot because of their crummy fics but you didn't hear that from me!  Don't worry, I'll try to take my time.  If I rush things, what good will it be? Besides, cliffies are fun and I like foreshadowing!  If someone catches it of course…  Here's a cookie!

~~Dark Raxiel: Your English seems pretty good for a review! And you must understand a lot to read my fic! At least you know English! A lot of the Hispanics at my school that don't know English don't want to learn it for some reason.  No prob!  You'll have to see what happens! * wink *  Cookie anyone?

~~kawaii Rikku-chan: As you can see, Botan over comes the anger at Youko.  Who can resist that face…* smiles * Thanks for your review and have a fresh cookie!

~~orange09: Thanks for the complements and the review! Don't worry! Touya will be there soon! And a twist will ensue!  Wait for the twist and the next chapter while you munch on a yummy cookie!

~~Tyedye/Rin: Tsk Tsk Tsk, it's always about the reviewers. They want this, then that! Just joking!  I enjoy reviewers having something to say. Sometimes their questions give me ideas! If you kill me about not updating, you can't get another chapter anyway.  So torture will have to do…erm…nevermind…I DIDN'T SAY THAT!  Here, have a cookie instead of trying to kill me!

~~Volpone: OMG!  You're one of the few KuramaxBotan geniuses out there! And you're here reviewing one of my stories?  It's so nice of you! * sniffs *  My YoukoxBotan fic is nothing compared to yours!  You write things I could never think of! You're one of my idols!  Okay…I'm sure you hear that a lot so my drivel will bore you.  As to your review, I know the characters are a little OOC.  Botan's a little stronger than she seems to be than in the anime and Youko has mushy-gushy feelings when he should kill Botan…like he was hired to do…  But it'll all work out in the end along with a nice fancy twist that I'll work into it!  I'm thrilled that you think my drivel is good! Thanks for your review!  Here's a cookie for your review!

~~chocogurl:  Whoa! WAY too much sugar!  Anyway, you read this chapter so you can get a decent idea of what's going on.  I dunno if you should have any cookies, but have some anyway.

~~lil-rosa: Thanks!  I'll write more chapters soon!  Have a cookie for your review!

Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!


	12. Chapter eleven

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)!  Flames R accepted.  If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! =^~^= If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom.  If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter!  **

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~     

Youko lifted his head from beneath the covers.  He gazed at the ceiling until the half-asleep feeling left him.  He yawned and threw the covers back.  "Botan?" he called out.

"Hmm?"  The azure head appeared from behind the bathroom door.  "What is it?"

"Nothing…I was just wondering where you were."  He flashed her a smile.  In truth, he had only wanted to know where Botan was to see if it had only been a dream or an event that had truly happened.

He smirked, his mind going back to the night before.  Her fingers had wrap themselves into his hair…tugging lightly with each sensual touch of his lips against her skin…and the soft moans that had accompanied them.

_'What woman hasn't been able to resist me?'_ he thought proudly.  As this thought registered more fully, he frowned.  This wasn't as wonderful as he had thought it would be.  Instead of the bliss he expected, he felt slight disappointment.  True, the night's actions had been done with love rather than an animalistic need. Even so, he had enjoyed the challenge of having to actually _work_ at getting Botan's attention.  Now that the deed had been done…he almost missed the fight for her attention and love.

He sat up and pulled his robe on.  The disappointment quickly ebbed away as he looked up at Botan, admiring her beauty in the form-fitting clothes she wore.  _'My deity…'_ he thought with a smile.  

"What would you like to do today?  No school, it's Saturday." the deity replied.

"What _is_ there to do?"

"We can take a walk I guess."

Youko frowned.  "A walk?  Why would you want to take a walk?  Human weather is far too simple."

"Maybe to you, but I bet you've never seen what it's like on the surface world after the snow has melted."  She blushed.  "I never have either so…well…if you _want_ to come with me, I'm going to see how it looks."

"I'll go with you.  There's nothing else to do in this house…as long as it's not a school function to which we are attending."

"Nah, it's just a walk."  

She went to the door and took her shoes out from the shoe shelf.  She slipped on her shoes. She opened the door.

"Oh…Good morning.  Is this the resident of a Miss Botan…uh…sorry, I can't read my boss's handwriting," the police officer said, scratching his head.  He looked at Botan.  "So, are you Botan?"

Botan frowned.  "Yes, that's me."

"Alright, might I come in?  I have a few questions to ask you."

"Uh…I'm kind of busy.  I have to be somewhere."

"I'm sure you're a very busy teen, but right now this is more important."

She glanced back, making sure Youko wasn't in plain sight.  "O-okay."

The officer sat down on the couch.  He held up a small black notebook and flipped through several sheets of paper.  "Botan, I am Officer Ioda.  From the facts I have been given, you have been dating a boy by the name Matsuo, correct?"

"I broke up with him about a week ago."

Ioda raised an eyebrow.  "A week ago, you say?  Have you heard from anyone that he has been killed in his very own house Thursday night?"

"Thursday?  I wouldn't know.  It was only a half day so that the soccer team could get to their game and not miss school."

"You were the last person outside of the family to be with him."

"I went to the dance with him.  I stayed at his house for a few moments, and then I left."

"Then maybe you know someone with a reason to want to kill Matsuo?"

_"I would kill him if Youko hadn't done it…"_ the deity thought to herself bitterly, her mind filling once again with the memories of what Matsuo had done.  "No," she lied to the officer.

Ioda took out a small, clear plastic bag.  Written on the bag was Evidence #1: nonhuman hair.  Inside the bag was a strand of silver hair.  The silver hue seemed to glow faintly in the light from the window.  "Maybe you would know of some kind of animal that would be able to kill him while he was in the shower?"

Botan stood up angrily.  "Do you think _I_ would kill him?"

"Everyone is a suspect until the forensics can find everything out or if someone confesses, ma'am."

"_I_ didn't do it!"

Officer Ioda stood up, his hand on the butt of his gun.  "Ma'am, I still need to take you into the station to take a lie-detector test."

"I didn't kill him.  I don't want to go through all this when I had nothing to do with it."

Youko's ears pricked at the sound of Botan's voice.  It was becoming shrill with frustration.  He moved from his hiding place and entered the room.  "Is someone bothering you, Botan?" he asked in a low voice.

"What?" Amethyst eyes cut across the room.  "He…it's nothing I can't handle.  I'll just go down and take the test to show you I didn't do it," she said more to the officer than Youko.

Officer Ioda smiled.  "Thank you for your cooperation."  He glanced back at Youko.  For a moment he said nothing.  Then it dawned on him.  The kitsune ears…the silver mane…  "Wait a minute…what the hell _are_ you?!" he sputtered.

The golden eyes flashed.  His mouth opened to reply.

Botan stared at him.  "Youko, look, I'm just going to go down there and get this over with."

Ioda gaped at Botan.  "You know this person?  He…he isn't human!"  He turned back to Youko.  With a trembling hand, he raised his gun at the fox demon.  "_You_ were the one who killed the boy!  I don't know what you are…but you're going down!"

"You can't shoot anyone in my house!" Botan said.  

"Ma'am, if the murderer is within the house than it is my duty to kill the sick bastard here and now."

Youko scowled.  In a flash, his Death Plant was out.  The vines had already crushed the gun into shrapnel.  "Leave peacefully and I will not hunt you down.  Speak nothing of this."

Officer Ioda swallowed and nodded.  He turned and ran for his life.

Botan smiled at Youko and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "You didn't kill him!  I was worried about you loosing your temper!"

Youko toyed with her ponytail.  He pushed the blood lust away from his mind. He _wanted_ to kill the officer…but he knew Botan would disapprove. "How about that walk now?" he said softly.

            The breeze was light with only a faint hint of the chill that had been in the air several nights before.  It lifted the crimson bangs from Suichi's face.  He sniffed at the fresh air.  His lip curled at the human scents in the air.  He threw an incredulous look at the deity beside him.  The look on her face was sheer bliss.  "You find this…refreshing?" he asked.

"Yes.  I've never had a chance to just enjoy the outside world."  

"You never told me how you were a slave to begin with."  

Botan glanced at her watch, checking the time.  She held her skirt taught as she sat down so that it wouldn't wrinkle.  She smoothed it out over her knees.  "I don't really remember.  All I know is what Touya, Risho and the rest have told me."

Suichi sat down, assuming a comfortable position against the trunk of the tree.  

"From what Touya told me…it was _your_ fault for me being stuck in the yakuza."

"My fault?" Suichi repeated idly. 

"Don't you remember what the Hell Rains were?"

"I know what they are!  It's from the surface world invading Makai.  We fought back, but somehow our demon energy fighting against human Reiki caused the crater to fill with fire.  That fire destroyed most of the Makai forests.  Only the wastelands were safe.  That's where my turf is."

"I know.  Before the Hell Rains, one of those humans had a child—_me._"

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Even through the dark of the night, she was still able to see her path.  The clashing Reiki of the humans and demons were more than enough light.  

"I can't go any further," she murmured, gasping for breath.

Her husband beside her took her comfortingly into his arms.  "I know, my love, but we need to find the entrance back to the surface world.  We need to get away from this madness so that Botan can have a normal life.  I don't want her to be a Spirit Detective like we are.  She won't get to live a normal life."

"I know…but I don't think I can make it…"

"You _have_ to make it!"

"Forgive me, but as Spirit Detectives, your lifespan is already far too short."

The couple spun to face the hauntingly good-looking fox demon.  His silver hair fluttered malevolently behind him, almost highlighting the fact that his heart was only filled with blood lust.

"Youko Kurama!" the male spat.  He positioned himself in front of his wife and his young daughter.  

Youko smiled.  The smile was pure venom. He spoke with a low, velvety purr. "Yes, that is my name.  If you know my name then perhaps you would know of my…er…_tendency_ to accidentally kill Spirit Detectives when I am having fun."

"Sadistic bastard!"

The smile grew larger.  His Rose Whip was in his hand.  "Kindly move out of the way.  I wish to kill the weak first."  His amber eyes were focused on the woman and the child held tightly in her arms.

"No!  You can only get them over my dead body!" the male screamed desperately.

Youko raised an eyebrow.  "Is that all?"  He laughed.  The rose whip cracked once in the air.  The male fell to the ground—dead.  He turned his weapon on the woman.  "I was far too generous, but as you know, I value courage.  I killed him without having him suffer.  How would you like to die?"

The woman fell at his feet.  "Please, I don't care what you do to me!  Don't kill my child!  That's all I ask!"  She knelt, shivering with fear for her daughter.

Youko scowled.  "What use would I have for a human child?  If she grows to be a Spirit Detective, then I'll only have to kill her later.  You're only prolonging her death…"

The woman sobbed.  "No…not my Botan…my only child…"

The whip cracked again.  The woman fell to her side beside her husband.  A small trickle of blood fell from the corner of her lips.  Youko lifted the bundle and sniffed it.

_'Strange…it smells of peonies…'_ He separated several folds of silk and peered at its face.  He was astonished to find the human child was unafraid of him.  His heart softened at the innocence of the child.  The emotion quickly faded.

"Dangerous…" he muttered, his features tightened.  He moved to throw Botan into the air and kill her.

A blast of chilling air hit him.

"You can't go against a human's dying request," a cool voice said from behind the fox demon.

"I am _Youko_.  I can do as I wish."  Youko spun to face Touya.

"If you go against a Spirit Detective's dying wish, then you are only placing yourself in the lowest sublevel of demon there is.  You know this." His ice-blue eyes flashed.  He held his hand out.  "Give me the child.  I will provide for her."

"You?"  Youko laughed.  "You are barely surviving in the yakuza with Risho."  

"Shards of Winter!"  Shards of ice slashed Youko's face.  Touya scowled.  "Give me the child."

Youko returned the scowl and ran a hand across the livid cuts on his face, wiping away the blood that welled in the cuts.  "Here.  Have the brat!  Don't think that I am doing this because I am unable to defeat you.  You are a worthy opponent…_that_ is the true reason."

Touya nodded once.  His heart pounded against his ribcage.  He knew that Youko was capable of ripping his flesh into shreds, even if he was fighting his hardest.  He was glad that his skills were able to leave any scratch on the kitsune!  He held the bundle in one hand.

As he left, he whispered into the bundle.  "When you get older, you will aid me in Youko's defeat."

The baby cooed in response and fell asleep despite the bright flashing of the Reiki in the air.  

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

"So you see, Youko, I have a purpose to fulfill."  Botan smiled impishly.  She buried her fingers in the livid scarlet hair, holding him in place.  She held a dagger up to his neck.  She kissed him tenderly.  Her amethyst eyes flashed with light only Youko could be familiar with.  "It's nothing against you…just understand that I have to do this to ensure my keep in the yakuza."

Youko was too stunned to do anything.  He could easily strike back…but Botan, the love of his life, his deity… wasn't the chaste girl he had thought he had found.  She was quite the opposite.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders!  This week's acknowledgement goody is cookies!  

~~crazy nixie:  I appreciate your compliments! How does it feel to back on the computer reading drivel like this?  You are the first to review!  Cookies for you!

~~Moonlite Goddess: It _was_ Touya.  I thought I had it clear that it was…maybe I didn't do so well on saying it.  I thought the sudden cold was a good hint.  Thanks for your review! Have a cookie!

~~KuramaandHiei4ever: Yep, it was Touya!  You'll just have to wait to see if Botan's evil or neutral or good or what.  Thanks for your hyper review.  ^.^'  Cookie anyone?

~~Dark Raxiel: How do you get the upside down question mark?  N-e way, you'll have to wait to see what the plans are!  Don't want to give too much away, now do I? ^.~ * wink *  Here's a cookie.

~~DarkShadowWriter: No, thank _you_!  I'm sure Lost would have a heart attack because in a chapter or so, Touya will emerge to be a more important character!  Imagine all the Touya-ness to be had!  Thanks for your review!   Have a cookie.

~~Botan and Kurama lover_:_ I know it seems like it's not playing out too good, but I can almost promise a happy ending.  It's just that the reviewers won't know _how_ the happy ending will occur.  Here's a cookie though!

~~Eun-Jung: I know what it's like to want to be the first reviewer!  Here's your cookie…didn't I give you one? Ah well!  Yep, their emotions are laid out…but as the foreshadowing hinted at…what's really planned in the future? MWAHAHAHA!

~~Tesina Gela Gardner: Don't worry!  I'll try to update as soon as I have time!  Here's a cookie while you wait for more!

~~maria: I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for the complements and reviews.  Here's a cookie!

~~Anonymous: Well, you're close…really close!  But I won't give you any info!  It's a secret! I'm glad you find it to be a cool plot!  My thing was to not make it a completely mushy fic…but I wanted to mix in some evil, twists and other fun things! Thanks for the review! And Enjoy the cookie!

~~Xen003: Thanks for the complements! * blush * You're fics are really good!  You should update more! ^.^  Here's a cookie for your review!

~~miyako14:  I'm not sure if foreshadowy is a word, but it is interesting.  You're not stupid!  And I'm not going to ignore you either! Thanx for taking time out to review and have a cookie!

~~Tyedye/Rin: Yay! UR not going to kill me!  Well, I'm sorry, but Botan _has_ to betray Youko.  It's part of the plot twist, but I do promise a happy ending…I think.  Have a cookie!

~~chocogurl:  The Touya thing has been sort of hinted at in this chapter.  Pretty soon you'll see more of Touya!  Do you like Touya as much as chocolate cookies?  Speaking of which… * hands u a cookie * Enjoy!

~~LiLgUrL: Thanx!  I'm glad you find both to be a masterpiece, but if you read JDfielding, Volpone or frith, theirs is a lot better than mine!  Thanks for your review! Here's a cookie to munch on!

~~Mourning Fox: You can't be _too_ boring…I mean if you find this fic to be interesting then you enjoy cruel and unusual plot twists!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  Have another cookie! And milk too if you want some!

~~orange09: Thanks for the complements! Now to answer the question.  Yes, the girls are jealous of Botan because she's pretty.  I've hinted at the boys at the school thinking Botan to be pretty.  Since nearly all the guys think she's hot, naturally that'll cause the preps at the school to be jealous.  I hope that explains everything.  Here's a cookie for your review.

~~Lifeless-Kanna_:_ I updated! Thanks for your review and have a cookie.

~~Volpone: I loved your new fic Foxgloves and I'm proud to be an inspiration for it! * sniff * It's really nice of you!  UR making me blush! * blush * See?  Thanx for your compliments and review.  Have a cookie!

~~Nakushita:  I know Botan is OOC, it was intentional.  It makes the plot more interesting and gives it more of an edge…I hope.  I really don't know how to make Touya in character or OOC since we didn't see much of him.  I just wanted to stick all of team Masho into a yakuza…dunno why.  I was too lazy to come up with characters and it would be easier for the readers to follow along.  Thanks, though!  I know I need to come up with chapter titles, but I have no imagination…but thanks for taking time to review!  Have your cookie!

~~PassionateAngel: The phase was taken a little further in this chapter.  I left it at another cliff hanger…DON'T KILL ME! J/k! Glad you enjoyed! Here's a cookie for your review!

~~kawaii Rikku-chan: No prob.  I'll read your fanfic!  KuramaxBotan is a good couple.  Personally, I don't care about what the coupling is as long as it isn't too stupid (like a KuwabaraxHiei coupling I saw once * shudder *).  Well, any coupling is okay as long as the fic is well written.  Yaoi is ok as long as the writer can make the story line strong.  Thanks for your review!  Here's another cookie! EAT MORE COOKIES!

That was 22 reviews! I've never got that much for one chapter! Thank you people!  Please keep it up! 

Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!


	13. Chapter twelve

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)!  Flames R accepted.  If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! =^~^= If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom.  If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter!  **

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~     

The emerald eyes blinked several times.  Who would have thought this would have happened?  The seemingly innocent slave girl was holding him at knifepoint.  It wasn't a threat this time…it wasn't a simple joke to scoff at later on…_this_ was something serious.  

He peered into the amethyst eyes, hoping to see a glint of sympathy.  There was none to be spared.  He felt his heart fall.  It seemed that his deity _wanted_ to kill him.  He frowned inwardly.  _'I should have killed her when I had the chance…'_ he thought bitterly.  Right now was as good as a time as any, but he didn't have it in his heart to kill her now.  He looked away from her, unable to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Botan asked.  The smirk ebbed away.

"You want to kill me because I killed your parents? Or is this because your precious Touya has demanded this of you?" The answer was spoken quietly, but full of venom.

"Both.  If you hadn't killed my parents, I wouldn't have to be here in the first place.  I would live a normal life…without knowing the yakuza…or you…" She smiled.  "I wouldn't have a purpose if I didn't know you."  The hold on his crimson tresses loosened.  She stroked his hair lovingly.  

Suichi closed his eyes at her touch.  He yearned for more…for the love she had shown him the night before…he didn't want to die and have this deity to fall into the hands of an undeserving Ice Master.

"I hate to see someone like you go.  All the thieves in Makai are now only lower class demons." Botan murmured.  "You and maybe a few others will steal more priceless things rather than junk from random places."

He opened his eyes. He was expecting to feel the icy bite of the dagger at his throat.  Was she toying with him now?  Was she prolonging his death or was this another one of her silly jokes?

"Why don't you put this knife away?  We'll discuss this, okay?" he said, gently wrestling the knife from her grip.  He frowned, confused by how much difficulty he was having with trying to take the knife away. "Botan, love, don't be so difficult," he demanded. "Ow!" he hissed in pain as Botan grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged him back from the knife.

"No.  You think I'm joking, aren't you?"  Her lovely features were contorted in fury.  "Why doesn't anyone think I'm capable of taking care of myself?!"  She pressed the knife harder against Suichi's throat.

            _"That's it…kill the bastard off…" _

The temperature around the pair dropped quickly.  Suichi's senses were suddenly more aware of his surroundings.  He took in the icy cold air.  "Touya…" he snarled in disgust.

"Touya?"  Botan lessened her grip on the fox demon and turned to find the Ice Master standing before her.

He stood casually in his Shinobi attire.  He nodded his acknowledgement of Botan and continued to study Suichi in his human form.  "So…this is where you've been hiding after our assassin attacked you.  You've been licking your wounds in this filthy human world."

Suichi's snarl deepened.  "I can survive in both.  You can barely survive in the yakuza where you're well protected.  How often have you truly ventured out in the world?  Only the strong survived after the wreckage the Hell Rains left."

Touya's ice-blue eyes narrowed slightly.  "You talk big, but this time the upper hand is mine."  He held a hand out to Botan who took it.  He pulled her to her feet easily. He flashed Suichi a cool smile.  "How does it make you feel to know that the girl who supposedly fell in love with you was only toying with you?"

Botan guiltily averted her eyes from the fox demon.  

"It makes me feel as if I should rip your head off and force it in a certain area on your body…"

Touya frowned.  "Feel free to try it.  You won't make it."

Suichi raised an eyebrow.  "Oh I _won't_ will I?"  He stood up.  He pulled out his rose-whip with the flick of his wrist.

"You won't.  I found a weakness in your tactics…and in your human form, it doubles."  He pushed more of his Reiki outwards, making the air colder with each passing second.  

Suichi shivered.  He tried to ignore the temptation to curl into a ball against the cold air.  Vapor rose before his lips and instantly froze into tiny shards of ice.  He looked to Botan to see her reaction to the frigid air.  She also shivered from the cold air, but other than that she seemed fine.  Suichi held up his rose whip.  "Is that all?"

Touya smiled.  "Actually, no.  I can make it become colder if you like, but right now lets leave it at this temperature."

Suichi raised the rose whip, snapping it at the Ice Master.

The blue-eyed demon held out his hand.  Purple light began to glow in the palm of his hand.  He brought the hand to his lips, blowing the contents towards Suichi.  Shards of ice formed, flying towards the fox demon at a fast rate.  "Shards of Winter!"

The rose whip crackled uselessly from the cold temperature.  The icy shards sliced easily through the withered whip.  The remnants of the whip fell to the ground, instantly transforming to the form of a shredded rose.

Suichi fell to his knees.  _'I feel so tired all of a sudden…'_ he thought in astonishment.  Weariness took over his body.  He collapsed.

Botan looked at the fallen fox demon worriedly.  "He isn't dead is he?" she murmured.

"No.  This is what cold does to humans who aren't used to it.  He's only fallen asleep.  If we weren't going to take him away, then he _would_ die, but I have other plans."  He focused on the amethyst eyes in suspicion.  "Why do you ask?"

"I…" She pushed away thoughts for the fox demon.  "If he died before we could take him to Risho, this would all be in vain wouldn't it?" she lied quickly.

Touya nodded, accepting the lie as the truth.  "Yes.  This way I can have my fun with him.  I think I'll break every bone in his body…one by one…" He ran the backs of his fingers down the deity's cheeks.  "I've missed you," he remarked.

Botan pressed Touya's hand lightly against her cheek.  "I've missed you too," she agreed in a small voice. 

 She brought her arms around his neck and sighed.  It felt like an eternity since she had been able to hold Touya this close to her.  Touya ran his lips down her neck.  He tugged lightly on Botan's scrunchie.  Her azure hair fell in silky cascades down her shoulders.

"That ponytail is childish—it's a human hairstyle.  You look better with your hair down," he explained.  He ran his fingers through the silky strands.

~*~ =^.^= ~*~

            Youko slowly opened his eyes.  His first impression was that he had become blind.  He blinked uselessly and curled into a protective ball in a corner.  His ears twitched at every small sound. He shuddered at the memory of his quick defeat.  He lay his head on his folded arms in disgust. _'What's wrong with me…?'_ he wondered angrily.  

He lifted his head when he heard the sound of something large, heavy, and metal clang against stone.  Light filtered in to allow him to see his surroundings.  He was in a rather large cell.  In the other corner away from the door a cot lay haphazardly on the floor.

The silhouette of a tall figure appeared at the cell door.  "Someone open the damn shades!"

There was a clatter of claws against stone.  Light came in from the window opposite from Youko's cell.  Youko bristled at the sight of lower-class demons and at the yakuza leader—Risho.

Risho sneered at Youko.  He brushed his raven hair from his pallid face.  "I had to see it to believe it.  That weakling _was_ able to bring the infamous Youko Kurama down."

Youko bristled at his words but merely looked away.  He closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Risho pretended not to notice this.  "Since you're here, I have a question to ask you.  How would you like to join my group?  You'll never have to worry about going hungry nor will you have to worry about having a scarcity of killings."

"I'd never join your worthless yakuza," Youko announced sullenly.

"Hmph.  I'll have Touya have his way with you but I'll be the one to finish you off."

"Right.  I'll look forward to it."  He looked up for moment to watch the yakuza leader walk away.  He groaned silently.  With Botan in Touya's arms, he didn't have the heart to protect himself against the Ice Master's frigid attacks.  He knew that his Death Plant could survive through the Shards of Winter, but he had to _feel_ the blood lust to back that of the Death Plant.

            He woke up a few hours later.  He heard someone walking towards his cell.  His first impulse was to look up and see who it was.  His decision was to ignore the impulse.  He stretched his limbs and rolled over on his back to stare thoughtlessly at the ceiling. _'What _is_ that…?'_ he thought.  There was a dark stain in the far corner of the stone ceiling.  It looked like blood.  He wrinkled his nose and looked away.

The cell door swung open.

Youko rolled over to his stomach, quickly assuming a protective crouch.  He held his claws ready to strike.

"Whoa!  I'm not here to hurt you!"

Youko raised an eyebrow.  He sniffed the air.  His heart thudded.  It was Botan who entered the room.  He frowned and leaned against the wall.  "If you aren't here to hurt me, why _are_ you here?"

"To give you something to eat.  Risho didn't like the little act you pulled when he came to visit.  He restricted us from giving you food.  Now hold on.  I can't see anything in here!"  She placed a tray on the floor and flicked on the overhead lights.

The sudden bright lights caused Youko to flinch.  "Risho has electricity?" he asked in amazement.  He blinked thoughtfully up at the light bulb.

"Yes, but our light source is powered by human Reiki," Botan said  "Every once in a while, they send one of the demons out to gather a group of human children."

Youko looked to Botan, about to give her a sarcastic reply.  He was distracted, though, from speaking because of what Botan was wearing.  His jaw dropped.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Youko's mouth worked for several minutes with no words forming.  "Your…erm…wardrobe…" he murmured.  His cheeks colored slightly.

"What?  Oh…this is what I usually wear…they make me wear this," Botan explained.  

The clothes she wore barely covered her slim form.  She seemed to be wearing a dark blue bikini top.  Over it was a baby blue gauzy material that clearly showed her skin.  The material was sewn into a sort of jacket.  On her lower body a lacy material was tied casually around her waist.  Her slender legs were shown, her azure hair down.  It fell easily down her shoulders blades.  Around her slender neck were three strands of blue string in various shades of blue that was braided together.  Hanging on it was something that looked like a sheath.

"They _make_ you wear that?" Youko sputtered.  "I mean…with Touya around, don't you get cold?"

"To answer your first question, yes.  I'm a slave remember?  I have no choice over what I wear and what I do.  I have to obey them."  She rubbed her forearm self-consciously.  "And, no, I got used to the cold.  Touya only makes the temperature cold when he's frustrated, angry or sad."

Youko continued to stare.  

Botan wrapped her arms around herself.  "Now, if you're going to goggle at me, I'll just take your food away.  How about that?  I won't come back either—no matter how much Touya tells me that you're suffering."

He nodded quickly and looked away.  He couldn't shake the sight of her from his mind.  Too-revealing or not, Botan looked great.  Instead, he focused his gaze on the tray Botan had placed on the ground.  "Why are you being nice?  I thought you were only in this for revenge."

"I was…and still am, but I don't believe that they should treat you badly just because you're who you are."

Youko smiled sarcastically.  "It's a wonderful honor to be the 'great' Youko Kurama.  Do I also get to die with high honors?"

Botan shrugged.  "I believe I heard Risho talking about torturing you until you either said you would join us or until you died.  Whichever comes first."

"Wonderful…" Youko replied with sarcastic emphasis.

"Don't take it too badly.  I'll try to make your life a little better.  Now eat your food."  She sat down on the cot and slid the tray towards him.  She giggled, watching him take an experimental sniff of everything on the plate.  "I wouldn't poison you!"

Youko made a doubtful sound that sounded halfway between a snigger and a snort.

"Trust me on this.  I wouldn't poison you."

His golden eyes moved from the plate to the deity.  "You won't poison me yet you insist on slitting my throat?" he demanded.

"Do you _want_ me to poison you?!"

"No…I was just…"

Botan waved the comment off.  "The only poisons the yakuza use are derived from plants.  You know about plants so obviously you can smell the poison in whatever we'll try to feed you.  Does my food smell like poison to you?"

"No."

"Then it's safe."  She watched Youko devour the food hungrily.  "Happy?"

"I suppose."  He blinked thoughtfully at her.  Why would she ask such a thing?

Botan stood and pulled out a dagger from the sheath she wore around her neck.  The blade flashed in the light coming from across the window.  "Now that you're fed, let's put this to use," she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 MWAHAHAHA!  Another cliffie!  How will it end?  

Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders!  This week's acknowledgement goody is brownies!  

~~Botan and Kurama lover_:_ I do believe that you are the first reviewer! Yes, I know it is kind of sad…they made such a wonderful couple too… * dramatic sniffing * But Thanks for your compliments!  Have your choice of brownies!

~~Thundercat: I didn't know that this would happen either!  I just had a few reviewers mention Touya and the idea came to me!  Thanx!  Have some brownies for your review!

~~miyako14:  Yes, I'm evil…I guess, but the cliffie had to be done.  If I didn't do the cliffie, I was afraid that I would've kept going and going and going so the cliffie was necessary! I don't want you to be sad! Just wait for the next chapter!  Here's a brownie!

~~KuramaandHiei4ever: Nope, not the first, but close enough!  I'm glad you loved this chapter!  I already got 200 reviews! That's so great!  Sugar? No…do you _really_ need more sugar? * suspicious look *  I dunno if you can have this brownie…this _chocolate_ brownie…hm…ok, you can have it.

~~PassionateAngel: I didn't want the story to end at complete mush.  I mean, sure, Youko had to do some slight work for Botan…but then there's Touya. What's to become of him? I hope to answer that question.  Thanks for your review!  Here's a brownie.

~~Moonlite Goddess: You never know…_will_ Youko die at Botan's hands or at someone eles?  I'm afraid you're just going to have to keep reading to get the answers.  Botan doesn't completely hate it.  It's her home…she hates Risho for making her stay as a slave or "maid" but it _is_ a home to come back to.  I'll try to do my best at making it interesting.  I know cliff hangers are evil…but so am I! I wrote it! Mwahahaha! * chokes * Eh hem…thanks for your review!  Have a brownie for your troubles!

~~Dark Raxiel: I was just wondering what buttons or whatever that you have to push to get the upside down question mark.  I mean, don't questions in Spanish start with upside down question marks and end in a normal one?  I dunno…I'll update as soon as I can so you can figure more out about Touya!  Here's a brownie.

~~Lifeless-Kanna_:_ I'll update soon as I can!  Do you like brownies too?  You can have one if you want!

~~Nienna Whitethorn: What if I _wanted_ you to go crazy waiting for more? What if I just discontinued this story? What do you say to that?  J/k! I wouldn't let my poor reviewers go in a mental institution over drivel like this! Don't worry! * winks *  Here's a brownie to take your mind off of this for a while…hopefully.

~~Tyedye/Rin: Ur just gonna have to wait to find the ending.  Will it be happy or sad? Why am I posing questions…? I'm a weirdo…but have a brownie anyway!

~~LoneWolf7423: I agree with you! Major plot twists like this is fun! Especially when I'm the one controlling this crazy roller coaster ride! Glad you enjoy!  Now enjoy your review acknowledgement too: brownies~

~~Spoonerfic: You sacrifice ice cubes to Touya? What kind of weirdo are you?! J/k Youko/&/Touya fic? What's that? A yaoi thing of YoukoxTouya?  Ah…you must be an obsessed Touya fan… Glad you enjoyed though!  I think… thanx for your review!  Here's a brownie. 

~~Tesina Gela Gardner: You'll just have to read to see if Botan really does anything to Youko or not! ^.^ I'm so evil!  You can have a brownie if you'd like!

~~LiLgUrL: Thanx for your compliments!  What's Botan doing? Trying to kill Youko, that's what! Or is she…?  Here's a brownie!

~~Mourning Fox: UR on a diet? That must suck!  Poor you!  I was afraid this chapter was too short…now I think it's too long, but if no one minds, then I'm ok! Thanx for your review!  Maybe you can have this brownie…no one has to know!

~~Rosie: Yes, unfortunately she does betray him.  What kind of person is she? Uh….I'm not exactly sure just yet.  Have a brownie!

~~Hakusho009: Gee! Thanks!  I'm not a genius…see, you should look at JDfielding, Volpone and Frith.  They are the geniuses compared to me. Read their fic

~~DarkShadowWriter: Cheering people on, huh? Who were you cheering on? You read it twice? That's kewl!  I knew this twist would throw everyone into a frenzy! MWAHAHAHA!  Glad you enjoy!  Take this brownie and enjoy it too!

~~Nakushita:  Erm…I think u ate ur own cookie…maybe it was the evil squirrels! J/k!  I doubt Youko will kill Botan too…unless I get some insight on this and decide to have him kill Botan, think it's Touya's fault, go on a killing spree and somehow resurrect her…but I dunno.  Thanx for offering to name my chapters, but that's ok.  I don't want them named.  It lets me have more time to write the chapter than think of a chapter name that matches! Maybe I'll come up with chapter names on my next KuramaxBotan fic! Thanks for the review!  Take this highly nutritious, vein-clogging brownie!

~~sum 1 who luvs this fic!:  * blush * Such flatter from a reviewer.  Thanx, but you should look closer at Frith, Volpone or JDfielding.  Their fics are much better than mine!  EEP! I hope you don't die! I don't need ghosts following me! Have a brownie instead! ^.^

~~orange09:  No prob!  I was a little behind on updating anyway!  Well, I'm planning something pretty big for Touya finding out! That is…_if_ Botan truly still likes Youko… * eerie humming of Twilight Zone *

That was 21 reviews! That's a ton! I got 22 last time! ^.^ 

Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)! Flames R accepted. If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom. If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter! **

* * *

Botan expected for Youko to fall into his usual crouch. She was prepared to see the hurt look behind those golden orbs of his that clearly insinuated that she was a traitor. Either that or they were sure to be full of hatred for her. The only thing was that Youko _didn't_ crouch or even try to run. His golden eyes fixated on the dagger, the look in them was somber rather than anger. His eyes moved from the blade to focus on her amethyst ones.

_'Go ahead and kill me,'_ they seemed to say. _'Just get it over with.'_

She hesitated for a moment. "I'm not going to kill you," she said softly.

"Then what's the dagger for?"

"Hold still and I'll show you." She knelt by Youko. Her fingers trailed down his neck, searching for something. "It's not around your neck…" she murmured. She moved her hand from his neck. "Take off your robe."

Youko raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Just the upper part. I'm not asking you to get naked," she answered calmly. "I'm looking for the homing device Touya probably attached to your skin. If you escape, he'll know where you're going."

Youko loosened his sash and pulled his arms out of the upper half of his robe.

Botan studied his muscled chest, searching for the mechanical implant. She ran her fingers down his chest to search for a bump in his flawless skin that would hide a homing device. She stopped when her fingers met an unnatural bump. "I think this is the place." She tapped the area lightly. "I need to cut it out of your skin. There's no other way to get it out."

"Go ahead."

"This might sting…" She touched the tip of the blade to his skin. She put pressure on it, sliding the blade in a semi-circle. She pried the metal out and put it on the floor. "There. It's out now." She looked at the bloody wound on Youko's chest. She chewed on her lip. "I'm not sure how I can get this cleaned up for you without Touya or Risho finding out about this."

Youko focused his Reiki on his wound, healing it in an instant.

Botan gaped at the healed-over skin. "You're able to heal your own cuts?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you want me to heal your wounds when that human male shot you?"

"Because—" Youko began in a harsh voice. He stopped and guiltily looked away.

"Because what?" Botan demanded.

"I can't tell you that…"

"And why not?"

He avoided her eyes and tugged his robe back on. "I don't want to tell you."

"You don't _want_ to? I don't think you're in a position to argue with me." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll tell you. When I had you heal my wounds, Risho had me on a mission to kill you."

"A mission to kill _me_?"

"It's a long story. I owed him three favors for saving my life. My last favor to him was to kill you."

She gave him a sideways look. "You lived in my house for over 4 months, but the whole time…you were trying to kill me?"

"That was my first intention, but after the way you acted around me and treated me, my intentions were better."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I told you, remember?" Youko ran his fingers through her hair, then down her cheeks. "I fell in love with you. I suppose it was a foolish thing to not kill you." A bitter smile touched his lips. "After all, I'm going to die and you don't return the love." He pulled his hand away from her face. "Your heart lies with Touya. I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I don't want to see you again. You'll get in trouble with Risho as well."

"I don't care about what Risho says! He's a jerk!" She gave him a small smile. "I do are about you…but it's just that Touya was there first and he's always been there to take care of me. You're new to my life so I have to get used to that."

Youko hid his pained expression. Clearly she didn't know what he meant. "But you don't love me as you do Touya…"

Botan blinked. She hadn't thought about it. She had never paused to seriously consider if Touya or Youko was more important to her. "I…I don't know if love Touya or not. I don't know what it's like to love." She admitted to him.

Youko opened his mouth to give an explanation but his ears picked up the sound of footsteps. "You should go. I hear someone coming," he said quickly. He watched Botan stand up gracefully and pick up the tray. He half-hoped for her to pause and possibly kiss him before she left, but of course that would be too much to hope for.

Botan walked to the kitchens, first glancing around to check for anyone. She cleaned the tray. Just as she finished washing it, she felt someone grab her around her waist. The tray dropped to the floor.

"Relax, my love," Touya purred in her ear. He massaged her shoulders to get her to take the stiffness out.

She relaxed, taking pleasure in Touya's cool, gentle touch.

"What were you doing with this tray?" the Ice Master asked. He spun the deity around to look her in the face.

"I was hungry," Botan lied quickly.

"Truly? Then why do you need a tray? You are allowed to eat in this kitchen. Have you been feeding Youko Kurama?"

She looked down at the floor. "I-I felt sorry for him. Just because he's an infamous thief doesn't mean that you and Risho should treat him like any normal prisoner," she murmured. She twisted her hands nervously. "Please don't tell Risho. I don't like being punished."

"Now now." He wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulders. "Don't worry your pretty little head over Risho. It's my job to protect you from him and that's what I intend to do." He released her and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to see you anywhere near Youko Kurama. He's a cold-hearted fool."

"He can't be that bad," Botan argued stubbornly. "He's nicer than you think."

"I know more than you! I ran into him when I was younger. I was nearly killed! He was ordered to kill you as well. If you hadn't played your role out so well, he would have succeeded. Remember that he killed your parents."

"But he's changed. He's not the same person he was back then."

"He's a master of manipulation. He's gone this whole time hiding the fact that he's meant to kill you. Now, promise me that you'll never visit Youko Kurama without my or Risho's permission."

Botan avoided his eyes. She nodded mutely.

"That a girl." He kissed her forehead and left her in the kitchen alone.

* * *

_**Sorry so short. I got a writers block. Hopefully it'll pass.**_

**::I have another YoukoxBotan fic up! It's more of a darkfic. Volpone suggested I turn my Secrets Behind Emerald Eyes into a dark YoukoxBotan fic but I decided to start a new fic. If there's any Karasu fans out there, he's going to be in it too! Please read this! I need ideas for a title too!::**

**Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders! This week's acknowledgement goody is candy!**

**miyako14**: First to review! WHOA! That's a lot of pleases! If I got bored I'd count all of them…but the problem is, the highest I can count to is 10. I think you used more than 10 'please!'. I'll try to update soon! Have some candy! Whatever kind you like!

**Botan and Kurama lover**_:_ Hopefully from some teensy hints, you see that they do somewhat care for each other. Like you saw Botan ask Touya if Youko was going to die when he and Touya got in a fight. That was a hint. And Youko gaping at Botan's clothes were a hint to… either that or you could take it as Youko being perverted. Whichever. I agree though! Kurama and Botan go together! Anyone else is a little less likely. Botan and Yusuke seem possible, but I think Kurama and Botan are best. Here's some candy for your review.

**LiLgUrL**: I know it was evil…but I had to do it! Cliffies make sure my reviewers come back! Unless it was a bad cliffie… You're hooked on my story? Thanx! Now have some candy. It's sugary!

**Tesina Gela Gardner:** I know I left you hanging! Please don't kill me! J/k

**DarkShadowWriter:** ::blush:: That's so nice of you! Extra characters like Risho is hard to portray since we only see them in an episode of two. Thanks though! Well don't turn TOO insane waiting for more! Will candy help?

**Spoonerfic**: Me? Evil? Puh-leeze! I'm not evil! I just like torturing my reviewers like piggies! J/k. A cliff-hanger almost ensures people comeback to see what happen. Hopefully you now know what happened to Youko with the knife Botan was holding! Here's some candy.

**KuramaandHiei4ever**: Don't kill the computer! It's against…erm…. computer rights or something retarded like that. Don't go insane, k? Go insane over the candy! CANDY!!!!!!

**Moonlite Goddess**: Yes, I think later on I'll have some mild torturing…or less than mild, but there'll still be a happy ending. Have some candy to take your mind off of poor Youko!

**Lifeless-Kanna**_:_ You always have short reviews. Do you talk a lot at home or at school? J/k! Thanks for your reviews! Have some candy!

**LoneWolf7423**: Yup, it's part of the plan. Here's some candy! Don't get sick on the roller coaster that I'm controlling, k?

**Mourning Fox**: Poor you! Here's some candy. Or would you like something else? Thanks for your review!

**Nakushita**: I'm a big fan of Touya's too! I simply had to have this person in at least one of my fics. I like Karasu better than Touya…don't ask…both of them got good hits on Kurama so they have to be loved! I don't think I'll kill Touya. Or maybe I will kill him and stuff him and stick him in my room! Not really. Oh, just to let you know, just because you said you'd rather have titled chapters, I'm going to come up with titles in my next YoukoxBotan fic. Here's some candy to enjoy!

**Natsumi-chan**: I know! I have you all hooked! It's part of my evil plan! ::evil laugh:: Here's some candy.

**Nienna Whitethorn**: Yes, I know I'm evil. Nearly all the reviewers have said I'm evil because of this cliff hanger. I still love you all though, so here's some candy!

**sum 1 who luvs this fic!:** I'm glad you didn't die either….or maybe you did die and you're typing as a ghost, but how much sense would that make! NONE! ::more evil laughs:: Take this candy and be at ease!

**Tyedye/Rin**: You can't hate Botan! She's just doing what she has to! Besides, she didn't kill Youko. I think Botan's the victim here, but you can hate who you want to! So here's candy!

**CHiCkxOfxdArKnEsS:** Wow I hope you do some reviewing often because this penname is sort of hard to type when you're in a hurry! Thanks for your review though! I feel sorry for Youko too. Have some candy.

**orange09**: I chose Touya because I always wanted to put different characters in it. You also said you wanted this fic to be different, and I agreed. How many KuramaxBotan fics have Touya in it? Touya's also one of my fav 'bad guys'. Karasu is my number one choice. Don't worry, I'll have some Touya and Botan scenes! Don't worry!

**Jdfielding**: You and Volpone are both reading my fic! That's the best thing that could happen to a person like me! Yes, I agree. Cliffhangers are fun to do. As long as the reviewers don't get serious about wanting to kill me over leaving cliffhangers… I can't help but put myself down when there's writers like you out there! ::sobs:: I'll never be as good as you, but thanx for all the nice comments! ::blush::

**Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!**


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)! Flames R accepted. If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom. If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter! **

* * *

_'Whew…I'm glad it's finally night. I'm tired of all this excitement,'_ Botan thought to herself in exhaustion. She laid the last bundle of clothes she had mended by Risho's door. Once she was in her room, she gathered her own clothes and headed towards the hot spring-type bath. She had her own personal bath since she was the only girl in the male-only yakuza.

As she soaked in, she couldn't help but think about Youko. He had studied her in a strange manner when he had seen the clothes Touya and Risho had handpicked for her. She felt her cheeks flush. Of _course_ Youko would stare. She would've stared too if Youko was forced to wear the things she had worn. But that was an entirely different thing. The memory of the way Youko's flawless skin had felt against her fingertips jarred her thoughts. In an instant, the only thing she could see was those gorgeous amber eyes that held so much emotion at times and none at others…the silver locks and smooth, milky skin that both had a hint of roses in their scent.

_ "I fell in love with you. I suppose it was a foolish thing to not kill you."_ Youko said in her thoughts. He had flashed her a bitter smile that struck a painful chord in her heart. It pained her to see him hurting because of her. _"After all, I'm going to die and you don't return the love."_

She sighed and closed her eyes. As she did, she sank further into the hot water to consider what Youko had said.

_"Your heart lies with Touya…"_

_'Yes, my heart **does**__ lie with Touya. Like I told him, Touya was always first…but…but Youko never forced me to do anything I didn't want to…' _She opened her eyes. "Is it possible that I _do_ care for him…?" she murmured in awe.

_"I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I don't want to see you again," _Youko had said in a quiet voice.

Her amethyst eyes opened and gazed into the night sky. _'I want to see him again. Even if Touya kills me over it, I want to see Youko again,'_ she thought indignantly. _'I want to prove to Touya somehow that Youko isn't as bad as he swears he is.'_

A shadow loomed over her. She jerked further into the water before peering at the owner of the shadow. "Touya? Why do you always sneak up on me? It's rude."

"Rude?" Touya repeated in his velvety voice. "I can make it up to you, then. What is it you desire?" He squatted at the edge of the stone-lined bath.

"Can you at least let Youko have food? I don't like the way you treat the prisoners."

"_I_? Risho designs the regulations on the prisoners."

"No he doesn't," Botan argued stubbornly. "He ordered you to watch over the prisoners meaning you have power over what they can and can't do. I think it's only fair that Youko should have food."

Instead of being angry, as Botan had expected, Touya only laughed. "I do believe that you fancy the fox demon. Do you?"

She looked away, refusing to answer his question.

This caused the Ice Master to scowl. His delicate features were contorted in fury. "What do you see in him? I have told you that you can't trust his looks! Why won't you listen to me?" His scowl faded into a saddened look. "Has he turned you against me?"

"No…it's nothing like that. It's just that I've been in the same house with him for a while and he's been nice to me."

"Nice? _Nice?!_ Is that all? Anyone can be _nice_ to you. You're a beautiful creature. Naturally the males will be _nice_ to you."

"That's what you think. You don't know what happened to me in that human school."

Touya studied her face with his ice blue eyes. Botan's usual gentle features had hardened at the memory of what had happened. He smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Now finish up your bath and tell me of your stay in Ningenkai in my quarters." He stood up and walked off.

==o.o===o.o===o.o===o.o===o.o===o.o==

Touya lay shirtless in his bed as he always did. He was reclining against the satin pillows flipping through a book he had found on a raid from Ningenkai. He smirked at the human author. Only a human would write about vampires. He raised his head, noticing that Botan had walked in. "There you are."

He threw the book down on the nightstand and sat up straighter. "Now tell me what happened to you at the human school."

Botan was invited to sit near Touya. "There was this human boy. I-I had thought that you would never come for me."

"I told you I would come for you. Remember our discussion before the night you ran away? I told you that I needed your help to have my revenge against Youko Kurama. It would be your revenge as well since he killed your parents. I told you that Risho would send Youko after you. I _knew_ that he needed a reason to finish off the final favor he owed to the fox demon. I promised that I would come for you after I was sure Youko had come to you."

"I know…but I still thought you wouldn't come for me. You rarely kept your promises you made me. I've been there for several months. Still you didn't come. I fell blindly into a relationship with this human boy. I thought he was kind…but then…it all turned around. He almost left me scarred." She flinched, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come.

"He nearly raped you, didn't he?" Touya asked coolly. He sighed heavily. "This is further proof that you shouldn't trust Youko Kurama. He _seems_ nice, doesn't he? Just as you said the human boy seemed nice. Kurama might do something worse than rape you."

"No. He killed Matsuo for me because of what…what he did."

"He did that so he could get something more from you."

Botan focused her gaze on the floor. Her mind went briefly back to the night Touya had told her to finish things off. Even so, she had done this portion of her job willingly. She hadn't forced herself to pretend to enjoy Youko's gentle touches and sweet words.

"It's alright. You've made silly decisions, but I'm here now." He pushed her azure hair away from her face and neck. His lips were against her ear. "I'll always be there for you," he whispered; his breath tickled her cheek. She giggled involuntarily.

His hands were cool against her flushed skin. They ran lightly down her back. They had slipped under the nightshirt she had worn to touch her skin. His arms wrapped around her body, pressing her tightly against his own lithe form. "I missed you…" he whispered to her. "I wouldn't take anyone else. Only you would do and here you are." His lips were against the slender arch of her neck again.

Botan felt touched by the remark, but at the same time she felt faintly disturbed. Touya could easily pick up a random human or demon female to have his fun with. He had his own casual charm and good looks. Even if he was telling the truth, Botan knew that Touya felt too protective of her. She returned the kiss half-heartedly. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to decide why she didn't enjoy his touch as much as she would normally. She usually felt protected in his embrace but now she felt _over_protected. Her freedom in Ningenkai gave her room from the nonsense in this Makai Yakuza. It gave her time to think.

With a small gasp she realized that she had never cared for Touya. She had only thought that she did. It was only his protection from the outside world and his false words of his love for her that brainwashed her. Touya didn't love her for who she was…she was only an outlet for his desires.

Touya had mistaken the gasp as one of pleasure rather than that of realization. His hands went to the front of her nightshirt. He began to unbutton it.

Involuntarily, Botan slapped his hand away and clutched the nightshirt closer to her body. She flinched, realizing that this would bring severe punishments. "I'm sorry," she exclaimed out of habit. She fell to her knees in forgiveness, also out of habit.

Touya breathed deeply. "There's no need to apologize. I figured this would happen. That filthy Youko Kurama had brainwashed you with his fox-charm nonsense." He shook his head sadly, his bangs moving away from his ice blue eyes. "I had thought your judgment and will to be stronger than it is. We're taking this to Risho as soon as morning hits."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! Now if you have ideas for what Risho is going to do to either Botan/Youko, please let me know! It might be a better idea than what I'll have planned.**

**::The other YoukoxBotan fic I have up is called "There's Always a Catch". If you want to read that, feel free to do so. If you enjoy Karasu and his sadistic charm, hopefully you'll get a kick out of seeing some chapters in his POV.::**

_Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders!_

**Volpone**: You reviewed! Thanx! You're also the 1st reviewer! Feel special? Nope. Risho didn't send Botan on the mission. Touya did b/c he knew Risho would send Youko after her. It's kind of confusing isn't it…yeah….sorry about that! Like I said, my new fic is up. It's called There's Always a Catch. If you have a better title for it, I'll take the suggestions! Thanx for your review!

**Tyedye/Rin:** Three days to update a chapter? That's still pretty fast. I update every week when and if I can. I don't know if I'll have ideas for Bonded. Sorry I hadn't been reading! I hadn't been able to get on the internet as much as I was because of our finals! Thanx for your review!

**DarkShadowWriter:** Yup, I know you reviewed There's Always a Catch. Thanks for that! I hope you enjoyed it! I always wanted to put Karasu in a fic, so I guess that was one to work him into. I'm guessing you're a Karasu fan unlike Lost who's a Touya fan, right?

**KuramaandHiei4ever:** No problem. I might come up with a better title later. There's Always a catch is just a temporary one incase I find something different. Yes, I hate to see this fic end but at the same time, I wanna know how it ends. You ever get that feeling? I appreciate your review! Don't kill me over this cliffhanger now!

**miyako14**: I sort of got over the writer's block. Not enough though! I only have a vague idea of what the next chapter will be like. I didn't know how this chapter was gonna turn out, but I kept typing until I finished it. Thanx for your review!

**LiLgUrL:** I know. But writer's block is annoying to me! I've had 2 kinds of writer's block: 1) don't know what to write or 2)what you wrote seems stupid and pointless. ::sigh:: I'm kinda over it. Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Lifeless-Kanna**_:_ Yup, that was long enough. I wasn't complaining about your reviews being short…I just wondered if you talked a lot. Don't worry. I talk a lot too. I should shut up more! Thanks for the review!

**Botan and Kurama lover**_:_ I hope they get along soon too! I just hope I don't kill anyone off too soon. J/k. I don't usally have a plan of what I'm going to write. I just write and piece things together. Whenever you read my new fic There's Always A Catch, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for your review! Come again soon!

**JDfielding:** You don't know how much it means for someone of your level of writing to be reading drivel like mine. It's an honor, really it is. And I'm sure you hear things like that a lot. You're gonna have to wait to see how Youko gets out of the mess! No special treats, even for you, JD!

**Mourning Fox:** Everyone is on a diet, not just you. What we eat is our diet. Ok, that wasn't meant to be a smart aleck response. That's just what some guy told me…n-e-way, glad you enjoyed! Thanks for your review!

**tanai;** wicked as in good or wicked as in evil…thanx anyway!

**prettynutter:** interesting name! Glad you enjoy! I appreciate your review!

**CHiCkxOfxdArKnEsS**: Yup, the one and only Touya who's friends w/Jin. You think what's gonna happen to Botan? Uh…didn't that happen this chapter? Good job! You guessed right! Thanks for your review!

**lil-rosa:** I'll try to g et more chapters up as soon as possible! Thanks!

**Nienna Whitethorn**: ::gasp:: no! Youko's MINE! J/k. I'll share him…for a fee! J/k again. Yeah, it's a little depressing, but I'm not the optimistic type. Glad you enjoy!

**Tesina Gela Gardner**: YAY! You won't kill me! I live to write another chapter. ::hums Die Another Day:: I'm a freak…thanx for your review!

Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)! Flames R accepted. If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom. If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter! **

* * *

Morning arrived more quickly than Botan would have liked. Risho was never sympathetic when he handed out punishments. He never regretted anything he had done when punishments were in order. If a slave did something he didn't like, death was nothing short of what they deserved. It only seemed natural that Botan would be killed over loving an enemy.

_'At least I hope that he'll kill me. I won't have to watch Youko stare at me like it's all my fault that he's here…'_ she thought hopefully. The guilt that lay on her soul was a heavy burden, but the insinuations that was sure to be in the amber eyes would only add more weight on her conscious.

Touya opened her room door. The oak door slammed against the wall. He smirked at Botan who stood half-dressed before her mirror. She ignored him. She was used to Risho, Touya and the rest of the yakuza upperclassmen come in on her with demands, whether she was dressed or asleep.

"Make sure you wear something decent. The clothes I like for you to wear might won't protect your skin much, will it?" he said mysteriously. He tugged casually at his kimono sleeves. Botan stared at his clothes. He hated to wear the kimono. It was too formal for him and was uncomfortably baggy. His Shinobi attire didn't have the waves of cloth that slowed down attacks and movement.

(**note:** In case you didn't know, guys DO have kimonos too. If you watch Ruroni Kenshin, that's an example of a guy kimono, that it is!)

"Why are you wearing your kimono?" Botan asked suspiciously. She sank into a sitting position on her bed.

"Because, it's a special day. Risho has a very special punishment for you."

"Is he going to kill me like he did to the last slave girl?"

Touya smiled. "No. I persuaded him to keep you alive. After all, we might not find another slave girl who can seduce one as powerful as Youko Kurama."

"Hmph." Botan was still curious. If Risho wasn't going to kill her…what _was_ he going to do to her?

"Haven't you found clothes _yet_ woman?" Touya snapped. He moved to her closet, pushing through the colorful silk items to see what would be most becoming.

"Oy, Touya, what's takin' ya so long?" These words were spoken so fast that it took a while for both Botan and Touya to register the words in their minds.

Touya glanced at the speaker. "Nothing, Jin. I'm trying to find something that Botan can wear to the little…eh…_meeting_."

Jin flashed his goofy smile and continued to talk in his fast, Irish accent. "What does that matter? It's not like she's going to a weddin' or nothing like that."

"No, but if she wears something too revealing or something too conservative, it might send the wrong signals to Youko Kurama."

Jin looked thoughtfully at his friend. His elf-like ears raised and lowered, almost like a shrug. "Aye, I suppose. But what sort of signals are ya wantin' to send to the fox demon? It ain't like he's gonna live long, eh?"

Botan gasped and stood up. "What? Youko's not going to live long?" She turned angrily at Touya. "So are you getting Risho to kill Youko rather than me?"

The Ice Master gave her a pained smile. "That's almost true."

"_Almost_ true? Give me the whole story! Spit it out already!"

Jin saw Touya open his mouth to answer. "We can't be tellin' you everything," Jin interrupted. "Yer're still a slave and ye have a punishment. Ye can't be knowin' everything ahead of time." He turned his gaze on Touya. "Ya need to hurry up. If ye aren't in the slaves quarters in ten minutes, Risho's gonna have you pay for it." He mimed cutting off a finger. "Ya know our ways, right?" He winked at Botan before leaving.

"Here. Wear this." He threw her a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket.

"These are human clothes."

"If you'd rather see Youko naked, feel free to. I'm sure he wouldn't have any protests to seeing your flesh," Touya spat bitterly.

Botan flushed at the remark and quickly put on the clothes.

* * *

Risho sat on one of his pillows on the floor of the slave quarters. "Look who chose to show up ten minutes late. _You_ come to me with a complaint yet you come late to the actual meeting.. Have you no respect for me, Touya?"

Touya dropped to his knees before Risho and bowed low before him. "Forgive me, sir. I meant no disrespect."

"Have you no pitiful excuse for being late?"

"No, sir."

"That's a first. Where's Botan?" Risho looked behind Touya and nodded for Botan to come towards him. Touya backed away and stood. Risho held a hand out to Botan who took it reluctantly. "Now, my dear, Touya claims that you have feelings for our fox demon." He smirked. "Is this true or is Touya jealous."

"I think Touya's jealous," Botan answered thoughtfully. It _did_ make sense, after all.

Risho nodded. "I thought so. He came up with an ingenious plan that worked. He knew that I would send Youko after you to complete his final favor to me. He also knew that I wanted Youko dead; as you know he had you seduce Youko Kurama to put him in my hands. It was obvious that he would feel jealous of the whole ordeal."

Touya opened his mouth to protest. "I might be jealous of the fox demon, but it's only because Botan seems to love Youko Kurama." He flinched and fell silent as Risho cast his gaze over him. Interrupting him was a sure-fire way of getting on Risho's bad side.

"Yes, it's true. I love him," Botan admitted in a whisper.

Risho turned his head to her. "What? After what I've done for you? What he did to your parents? You chose to love him? Touya…I always thought that Touya was the one your heart was after." He scowled at her.

Personally, he was jealous of Touya. Why should he, Touya, have the deity's heart in his grasp when he, Risho, was more powerful? Risho had money, power, and land in his hands. He had everything anyone could want except for this rebel of a female. She easily survived his wrath. She had towed the line to his threats but still lived…and because of this, he could only love her. He didn't have the heart to kill her.

"What did Touya do for me without you forcing him to do it?" Botan answered.

Risho cocked his head thoughtfully. This was all true. Even though Touya had wanted to take her in when she was only a child, it was Risho who gave him the orders to get pretty clothes made that would enhance her charms. Touya had only taken advantage of the clothes and made her wear something that showed more of her milky skin. He smiled at her truth. "Good point. Run along."

"Sir!" Touya began again. "Have you been brainwashed as well? All this time, you've wanted to kill Youko Kurama. Don't you want to hit him where it hurts?"

Risho glared at him. "See what females can do to your mind?"

Jin stood up from his sitting position and moved beside Touya. "Touya has a point. Even before Botan was born ya've wanted ta kill Youko. Now that Botan says Touya's only jealous, is that gonna change yer mind, me lord? Do you feel sorry fer tha fox demon?"

Risho looked at him. "You dare to side with him?"

"Aye," Jin said smoothly. "Seein' as he's got a point 'n all. Personally I'd like ta see Youko Kurama fall. He's been buggin' us fer generations. I'm thinkin' that we should make him suffer."

Touya nodded. "You've talked about torture. If he cares about Botan as much as she cares for him, then we can hit him where it hurts by forcing her to do the torture."

Jin's smile faded. He hated Botan to hurt, but he hated Youko—they all did. Youko had to fall and fall _hard_. "Or…" he began tentatively. "if we want 'im ta hurt twice as much as Botan being the torturer, maybe we should hurt her too. He'd think it was all his fault and it would crush 'im."

Touya and Risho both gaped at Jin. He wasn't the type to enjoy hurting the weak…weak meaning Botan. He was outgoing and enjoyed to party. He was more of the 'playboy' of the yakuza. Torture was beneath him, yet here he was, encouraging Botan to be tortured along with him.

"No." Risho said at last. "She's far too valuable an aspect. She was the one that brought him here. I think it would double the emotional pain if Youko Kurama was tortured. She would hurt and she would know her place in this house. Youko Kurama would hurt if he saw Botan doing this to him." He looked both of his henchmen in the eyes. "Is it settled? We can each torture Youko Kurama to our hearts content. To finish things off, Botan will be allowed to complete his downfall. Agreed?"

"Aye! Sounds good ta me! I can't wait ta see tha look in 'is eyes when he sees Botan doing all this to him!" Jin said energetically.

Eyes now turned on Touya. "Well?" Risho asked.

Touya blinked at his master thoughtfully. Something told him that all of this would come back and bite them in the ass…but what choice did he have? He brought this up, and he would have to bear it. "Agreed," he said, forcing a smile.

(Ideas for torture Botan going to torture session goes to: Nienna Whitethorn)

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Threats to kill me? N-e-wayz, so we have yet another person we know to have twisted in this fic. Yes, it's Jin the Windmaster! Yup. I tried to get the way he talks right, but it's not that easy to do! I hadn't heard him talk or anything like that in a long time. I tried, alright?**

**Note:** For those of you who's read the new YoukoxBotan fic I put up called "There's Always a Catch," I want you to know that the title is changed to "**Guilty By Association**". It might be changed later on and the summary will be toyed with until I know exactly how the story will turn out, but just know that this is still up!

Hm…isn't "guilty by association" part of a Linkin Park song? What is it…I think it's part of the song Runaway on the Hybrid Theory CD. "…_now I find myself in question (They point the finger at me again)_ **guilty by association** _(you point the finger at me again)._" Yes, People, I'm a hardcore Linkin Park fan! Sorry…I'm blabbering again…

Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders!

**Nienna Whitethorn:** First to review this time! Feel special? Do ya? Huh? Huh? Do ya? I already figured to put the torture session in, but since you encouraged it, you get some credit! Did you see yer name? I appreciate your review!

**Spoonerfic:** I dunno who Itsuki is so I can't help you on that one! Karasu and Touya are both my fav people who aren't in the main story! Thanx for the review!

**JDfielding:** I agree, Risho is a bastard but he fits nicely into this story somehow. I still dunno why you're reading my drivel when you write what you do, but I'm not complaining. I appreciate _you_ leaving me a few lines! ::smiles::

**Tesina Gela Gardner:** Last, maybe, but it doesn't matter! As long as I know people love my drivel, I don't care what number they review! Thankee kindly for your review. This time you're the fourth person to review chapter 15.

**miyako14:** Thankee, but this isn't the best fic ever. You've read JD's After the Fall. That's the best KxB fic out there and of course Volpone and Frith are high on the best list too. Mine falls far under their genius, but I appreciate your flattery all the same! Thanx for being a loyal reviewer! You've been there since Revenge of the Abandoned!

**Tyedye/Rin:** Urgh…I can't remember if I reviewed your new chapter yet…sorry! I've been so busy! I don't think I'll have either of them die, but maybe another plot twist will ensue. After all, this fic is all about rollercoasters! Thanx for reviewing.

**Botan and Kurama lover**_:_ Me? Writing more since school's out? MEEP! I seem to be writing less…how strange! Yes, Touya is bad for interrupting a good pairing, but he's cool too. Thanks for your review.

**Lifeless-Kanna_:_** Sorry about that cliffhanger. I think I do it on purpose to annoy reviewers? Or maybe I just did it because I didn't know what to write next….hm…I don't know. Thanks for your review.

**Candy Candy Chan:** Wow! You sat there and read everything? That's nice of you! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Thank you very much for your review!

**Lady of Roses:** No prob if yer too lazy to review! I'm glad you enjoy so far! Thanks!

**Kitsune0530:** Thanks! You want this to end?! I kind of do too…I wanna see the end, but at the same time, I liked writing this fic and I don't want it to end. Ah well. Thank ya for your review.

**lil-rosa:** You're a strange one too, aren't you? j/k! You can't kill cliffhangers! They're fun! ::laughs and tortures reviewers w/more cliffs:: nah, I don't like them when I'm reading, but sometimes they're necessary I guess. Just to stall people. Thanks for your review!

**KuramaandHiei4ever:** Was it a good 50 chapter fic? I've tried reading some fics like that, but most of them get boring after the 20th chapter or so. I don't want to write one that long though! I don't want to bore you reviewers! Thanks for your review!

**Mourning Fox:** Evil thoughts? Shame on you! Leave things like that to Hiei and Karasu! Maybe Youko too! J/k. Thanks for your review!

**natsumi-chan:** Yes, Men can be assholes. That's why we have to train them! J/k. Thanx for your review!

**Kisty kamae**: I know Youko is more evil…and yeah, it's sorta OOC, but so what? It's not like we SEE Youko have a crush on anyone on the anime, do we? A leo scene? If you mean lemon scene, sorry to disappoint you. I don't do lemons. Tried it once, had a snitch and decided to stay away from lemons. Thanks for the suggestion though.

**Conspiring against me:** I'm glad you love my story! It's nice to know. Did I update fast enough? Probably not! Sorry about the cliffy, but it had to be done! Thanx for the review!

**prettynutter:** Thanks! The suspense is pretty bad isn't it…I hope no one dies! Thanks for the review.

**Moonlite Goddess:** Oh, sorry about your computer. I hate it when they mess up! Thanks for reviewing! Hope your computer gets fixed real soon!

* * *

**Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!**


	17. Chapter sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)! Flames R accepted. If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom. If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter! **

* * *

"What did I get myself into?" Botan wondered sadly as she followed Risho to the torture room. She felt someone clap a hand on her slim shoulders. She lifted her amethyst gaze to meet Jin's eyes. She narrowed her eyes and shook the arm off. "I don't want to talk to you," she said rudely.

Jin frowned at her and his elfish ears drooped. "Are ya mad at me?" he wondered tentatively.

"Yes! How can you do this to him!" She wrapped her arms around herself, mourning at thought of having to hurt Youko intentionally. _'I only hope that he can forgive me…if he survives…'_ she moaned to herself.

"What kind've question is that? Ya know what he's done ta us!"

She turned and glared at him. "And what exactly _did_ he do to all of you? Personally, I think all of you are just jealous of him!"

"Jealous?" Touya exclaimed. "Of a worthless thief?"

"Deep down, isn't that what the yakuza are? Worthless thieves? But look at what you all have to live for." She spread her arms and gestured at the grand building. "See this? This is what you got from stealing. What does Youko have? Do you see _him_ swimming around in his riches? Do you see him trying to kill all of you just because you have more than he does? I don't understand why you hate him!"

Touya blinked at her helplessly. "Why shouldn't we hate him?" he said at last. "Look at what he's done to you. You've always been obedient. Ever since you've returned, you've been cocky."

"I wonder who's fault that was. If you didn't hate him, I wouldn't have met him or fell in love with him. You put this on yourself." She crossed her arms again.

Risho threw open the iron door to Youko's cell. He began to walk in. Within a second, he stumbled backwards out the door. Jin and Touya rushed to help him to his feet.

"What happened?" Touya asked.

"Worthless fox demon with his plants…" Risho grumbled. He gripped Botan by the forearm and thrust her in there. "You get him out. Talk to him for a while if you want, but take too long and I'm dragging your ass out."

"Y-yes sir," Botan muttered meekly. She stepped in. Immediately, snapping plants surrounded her. She cringed. "Youko, it's me," she called out.

The plants stopped snapping momentarily, as if studying her. They slunk away.

"Botan? But why?" Youko's silky drawl was music to her ears. Without hesitation, Botan threw herself into his waiting arms. She pressed her face in the crook of his neck.

Youko blinked at her in confusion but brought his arms around her. "What's all this about? It's only been less than a day, hasn't it? You can't have missed me that much," he joked good-naturedly.

"But I did miss you! I couldn't help but think about you…" she said quickly. She tightened her hold around his neck.

"How…_why_…?" the fox demon sputtered. The fact that Botan was lessoning his air supply wasn't on his mind right now. "After I told you I didn't want to see you?" _'Crazy woman…you do the exact opposite of what I ask of you…'_ he thought affectionately.

Botan removed her arms from his neck. A hurt look was evident on her lovely features. "But were you serious? Do you really not want to see me again?"

"Of course not…I know that being close to me would be a hazard to you. But…" He was almost afraid to voice his thoughts. He felt that if he _did_, the deity would back away from him and do something drastic.

"But what?"

"No…I'd rather not tell you." He gazed at her. The thought of having the deity run from him was bad enough, but he was desperate to know. "What about Touya? You love him…do you not?"

"I thought I did…but I realized he was only using me. He never cared about me," she murmured. Even though she whispered, her voice echoed in the stone cell.

Risho, Touya and Jin all heard what she was saying. _'I realized he was only using me. He never cared about me…'_ Touya stared down at the floor, feeling the weight of two pairs of eyes lie heavily on his slender shoulders. Risho smirked at what he heard Botan said. Touya was a valuable aspect to the yakuza, but he disrespected the better things that were given to him.

Jin could only gape at the Ice Master incredulously. "Ya didn't care fer her?" he demanded.

"I did care for her…" Touya began irritably.

"Accordin' ta her, you were only usin' 'er." He crossed his arms over his chest. "How can ye do that to 'er? After all she's done for ya, you couldn't even care about her!"

"Shut up!" Touya snapped. His usual docile temper flared at the insinuations. "I _did_ care for her, but human women are confusing things. All they want is to have someone to complain to, someone to stroke their hair and whisper sweet nothings to them. Relationships to them mean to have a close friend. This is Makai! Relationships mean nothing. Being with a mate is solely to keep the species alive, is it not?"

"Maybe ta you. If I had me a girl like her, I'd make sacrifices. She's somethin' special…" He gazed into the open cell where Botan sat talking to Youko. "Ya know that she's a human. Yer problem is that yer treatin' 'er like a normal demon gal. She's special so ye've got ta treat her so." He caught Risho's smirk and looked at Touya's angry gaze. "Like she says, this is all yer fault. It bit ya in the ass and ya can't do nothing about it."

"Fuck you," Touya muttered weakly.

"What? I can't hear ya."

"Quit arguing you two!" Risho snapped angrily. "Give them a few more minutes and we'll have our fun." He gazed into the semi-darkness of the cell with hate boiling inside him.

"Hai," Touya and Jin both replied in monotonic unison.

----------

"So you see, I love you. I think I always have every since I got to know you better, but Touya stood in the way," Botan continued shyly. She cringed at the corniness. It all sounded so corny…so lame. It didn't sound like the romantic moment she had imagined many years ago when the oh-so-perfect-someone would confess his love to her.

"Touya stood in the way, did he? Then where did Matsuo come in?" Youko asked slyly.

She blushed. "I was trying to keep you away from me…and I wanted to live a normal live. He was a normal guy, so I thought, and you were a demon."

Youko could only smile at her. "So why did you come here? Just to tell me that?"

"No!" Botan suddenly remembered what she came here for. "No, no, no!" She clutched his arm. "Risho and the rest want to torture you."

"Torture me? For what?"

"Because they hate you." She buried her face into his silk robe. "I don't want to see them hurt you! It's not fair!"

"My life's never been fair. Let them torture me. I can handle it." He met her amethyst eyes that peeped up at him. "You're all that matters to me right now."

"You don't understand what else they're going to do!"

"Times up!" Risho said quickly. He didn't want Botan to tell the fox demon everything. He grabbed Botan by the jacket and threw her out the door. "You," he hissed to Youko. "Come quietly or we'll slit the girl's throat. She'll die a slow painful death. Won't it be wonderful to know that you were the cause of her death?"

Youko growled. He could probably kill all of them before they would have time to harm Botan, but he didn't want to take the chance. His own speed was good, but he had heard of the other yakuza member—Jin. Jin was the wind master. He could control the very air to levitate or suffocate an enemy. It was a genius technique and very hard to master. He met Jin's gaze and gave him a slight nod, recognizing him as an adequate rival.

"Fine," he said coldly. "I'll go along with you assholes. But, if you even try to hurt her, I'll kill you all."

Risho smirked. He had no intention of hurting the girl, but if he was forced to do so, he would. He was just enough of a bastard to do it.

He kicked Youko into a room. On the walls were several sharp objects. Some were of the human and Spirit World but most of them came from Makai. Many of these Makai objects could inflict pain with even the slightest of pinpricks. The simplest of objects could cause the most pain. In the middle of the room was an uncomfortable looking chair.

"Get on that," Risho commanded.

Youko wrinkled his nose. The room reeked of demons who had been tortured. The scent of their pain and spilled blood still lingered in the room. "I'm not getting on that. There's no telling how many filthy demons have been on that…"

"Over a hundred. All of these things—" Risho spread his arms to gesture at the many weapons. "—have been used at least five times. We have at least a thousand…eh…_playthings_ here.

"Lovely," Youko sniffed.

"Get on it. Or else." He nodded towards the deity who slumped guiltily. Jin held her, keeping her from escaping.

The fox demon growled deep in his throat, but climbed on anyway. Risho and Touya took the metal links on each corner of the table and snapped Youko's wrists into it. His ankles were next to be locked down.

Risho took a few steps back to admire what he had done. He frowned. Youko didn't look like the other demons. They had looked as if their dignity had been stripped away. Youko, however, looked the same as he usually did. His amber eyes clearly showed his detest. He was tied down and it gave him a forlorn look, but it made his angelic features look all the more honorable.

He walked back towards the fox demon and pulled his silk robes off. He left Youko just enough dignity and draped the removed clothing on his lower body. His milky skin gave a faint glow in the gloomy light of the room. Now he looked helpless.

_'But those eyes…those damned eyes. How the hell can he look like he's so much stronger than I am when he's the worthless fool who's tied down,'_ Risho thought angrily. He shook the image of those golden eyes burrowing into his black heart and chose an evil looking dagger. He held it above Youko's chest.

Botan winced and looked away. She didn't want to see his flawless skin be marred by the dagger. She didn't want to see his blood to be shed.

"Ye've got to watch," Touya whispered gently. "I know it hurts, but ye have ta watch. If ya look away, you'll make the fox demon think you're afraid for 'im. If ye show weakness, then how will he 'ave the heart the live through it for ya?"

Botan blinked, focusing her amethyst eyes on the elf-eared demon. "What? Where'd that come from?" she asked incredulously.

"I watched ya in the cell. 'ee seems to treat ya the way ye deserve. 'ee can't be all that bad then, can 'ee?" He gave her his goofy smile. "If 'ee treats ya better than Touya does, then I say 'ee deserves a second chance."

Botan gripped his arm. "Then make him stop this madness! If you know this isn't right, make Risho stop!"

"I can't. Trust me, if I had the power ta do so, I would. But this isn't my place ta interfere," Jin argued. He laid his hands on her slender shoulders. "Look. I won't hurt 'im like Lord Risho does. I'll give 'im a chance to fight. I don't like to do things like this…only the weak ties people like Youko Kurama down and does things like this. All right? I promise I won't add to 'is misery like this."

"Thank you," Botan said breathlessly. "You don't know how much this means to me…"

Jin looked away guiltily. "Aye, yer right, I don't. I suggested this thing and it's comin' back to haunt me, it is. I'll try to fix this as best as I can."

* * *

**Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders!**

**KuramaandHiei4ever:** Hey! You _are_ the first reviewer! ::throws confetti:: Nah, I don't think ur an idiot of you don't have ideas. You actually sat through the 50 chapter fic even though you got confused? Why? I just hope my fic doesn't confuse people! If my fic gets boring and if there's a confusing part, I hope you let me know! Thanks for your review!

**Tyedye/Rin:** I reviewed your new chapter! Yay for me! I remembered! I like plot twists too…as long as they're not stupid. There's no point if there's a pointless plot twist, ya know? Well update your fic soon! Can you get another chapter to your songfic collection too? You promised a Linkin Park songfic! Thankee for yer review!

**Lifeless-Kanna_:_** Glad you like it! I appreciate your review!

**Nienna Whitethorn:** Site? What sight? Well, thanks for yer review!

**rotten tomatoes:** That's nice to know! Maybe there's more people out there who only read my fics and not review. Hmm…that's something to think about. Sheesh, I update all of my YYH fics this week! What more do you want from me! ::sobs:: Joking! Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed the new installments!

**JDfielding:** Aw…::blushes:: You're just saying that, but it's still nice to hear. Jin was pretty evil for suggesting it, wasn't he? But he's changed a little. But what's _he_ gonna do to Youko! ::evil laugh:: Only I know! I doubt that something will change Risho's mind too. He's the major bastard in this story…or is that Touya? Hm. I'm not sure. Glad you enjoy!

**Conspiring against me**: I'm gonna try updating every week when I can. It's still pretty slow right now, but I can promise that I update faster than Volpone or frith. Even though they write much better than I do, I can promise to update faster than every month on this fic. If you've read things like Secrets Behind Emerald Eyes, it doesn't get updated as much because I don't get as much reviews. But, thanks just the same!

**lil-rosa:** ::raises an eyebrow:: Yes, you are very strange indeed…but! I have you beat! More cliffies! Mwahaha! ::showers lil-rosa with extra cliffies and cheese!:: Right…::coughs:: I'll just update shall I? ::innocent look::

**Volpone:** Yep, everyone's in love with Botan…except Jin. He doesn't really love her, but he cares about her like a sister. He doesn't want a…er…_piece_ of her like Jin does. He respects her. N-e-wayz, so Botan being a goddess to all these bastards makes her life a living hell. Poor girl! Thanks for your review! Oh, I got your review for guilty by association! Thanks for those too!

**prettynutter:** That's good to know. I don't want people to say my fic is trashy! I agree with ya though. Most of the time, when action is mixed with romance, the love scenes get too tacky I guess…some I've read does. I just hope that my scenes don't bore you reviewers! Tell me if it does, k?

**Tesina Gela Gardner:** Here's a new chapter fresh of my disk! I hope it's a hot one! ::grins: I think there's too much dialect and not enough action…hm…what do you think?

**Dark Shadow Writer:** Itsuki, huh? You must own the DVD's or something! Damn Cartoon Network! They should put it back on weekdays so I can see more things! I missed the fight b-tween Hiei and Bui because they were showing the Making the Video of Linkin Park's Breaking the Habit. My mom read the Japanese news a month or so ago telling me about the new anime video so I was dying to see it! It's a great song, that it is! Thanks for your review!

**LoneWolf7423:** Yep. Twists and turns, just the way I like it. Like a slinky you say? I see it as a roller coaster! Ice cream talks?! ::grabs bowl of ice cream and listens:: Nope. Nothing. Are you sure you aren't imagining things? Or maybe my ice cream is shy…hm… thanks for yer review!

**miyako14:** You're always so nice. I'd hate to see you flame someone! Have you ever flamed someone? Thanks for your flattery and thanks for keeping up with my fics!

**Chocogurl:** Yes, I think Botan _does_ have to torture Youko. Unless there' s a super special twist coming up! Maybe…never know! Sheesh, I hadn't seen you in forever and YES you better do some updating! Thanks for your review!

**Hakusho009:** Do you mean why as in why does Botan have to torture Youko or why as in why am I freaked over Botan torturing Youko? Thanks for your review! Stay tuned for the special torture sessions! ::evil laugh::

**Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!**


	18. Chapter seventeen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)! Flames R encouraged. If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom. If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter! **

* * *

"Where should I start…" Risho murmured to himself.

He held the dagger above Youko's milky skin. He tried it in different angles to see which would cause the most harm. His instincts told him to begin hacking at his flawless body but that wasn't his style. He wanted to hurt the fox demon as much as he could…he wanted to drink in the emotions that would show on his usually passive face. He longed to see Youko's façade shatter as well as his demon pride. How delicious it would all be…

"Get on with it. Are you only talk? You've talked of taking action but I have yet to see results," Youko snapped irritably. He was expecting immense pain and he was prepared. "Are you afraid of me?" he jeered. He wasn't the least bit afraid.

His remarks unnerved the yakuza lord. Risho laughed to hide the fact. He was pleased to hear the sound echo around the room. It gave him courage. "Me? Afraid of a weak fool who's tied to a table? See what loving a human girl can do to you? How does it feel to be betrayed by the one you love…?"

He didn't give Youko time to answer. He hit the fox demon on the sternum with the dagger. The blade hit the bone with a sickening thud. A small explosion came out of nowhere on the wound Risho had inflicted. For a brief second, a gaping wound was shown on Youko's skin. A flame hid the wound, fusing the milky flesh closed over it.

Youko took in a sharp breath of air. He had never seen a weapon like this. The pain was incredible. His death plants appeared out of nowhere to fight back out of instinct.

Risho flinched. "Remember our pact? Harm me and the girl dies." He smiled as the plants disappeared.

"How does it feel? I've never had a chance to ask…the pain of the first hit caused a mental breakdown that killed them." Risho continued, giving him a mocking smirk. "I wonder how much more _you_ can handle…" He studied the dagger casually. "Don't you want to know how this works?"

Youko was unable to answer. The blackened flesh was twitching painfully with every breath he took.

"I _can_ give you the liberty of knowing…I believe Botan wants to know what kind of weapon killed you." He glanced back at Botan who grimaced at his words.

"Don't put her in the middle of this. It's between you and me," Youko growled.

Botan gazed lovingly at him. He was here because of her and yet he was sticking up for her even though he was tied down.

"I isn't between _only_ you an me. Perhaps at the moment, yes, but when I am through, you have three more sessions to live through…if you live through mine first."

"…three?" Youko could understand Jin and Touya torturing him. But those were only two more, not three. His amber gaze fixated on the amethyst orbs he knew too well. But she couldn't possibly have a grudge against him too…could she?

"Yes. Three. Even the woman you love has come to assist in your downfall." Risho chortled at the delicious irony.

Youko stared incredulously at Botan. There was no way…not after she had spilled her heart into his hands…not after she admitted her love for him… "Then this was all another well-thought out plan to kill me, was it? I am a fool after all."

"I can't agree with you more!"

Botan struggled against Jin's grip. Instantly hate flared up inside her at everyone in his room that wasn't chained to the torture table. "Jin suggested that I should torture you," she sputtered quickly. "I don't have any choice but to do it." She bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry."

"I am too," Youko said cruelly. He looked away from her and closed his eyes. He believed that she was only saying this to ease the pain. But she was wrong. It made the internal pain worse.

Risho giggled hysterically. "This went much better than I expected! Lets see how strong your will to live is now!" He dragged the ragged blade of the dagger slowly across the fox demon's muscled abdomen. The explosion ran equally slow down the length of the cut, blasting aside skin and sinew without mercy. The flame followed slowly to meld the skin together in an ugly blackened scar. This act was repeated several more times. In minutes, anyone watching would've thought that Youko's entire body was exploding.

Youko's mind reeled from the pain, but still he didn't scream. He held the pain in, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold it for much more. He didn't want Risho to have the pleasure of hearing him scream. Youko Kurama wouldn't give anyone the pleasure of hearing him cry out in pain. But he was getting exhausted and his breathing was becoming labored. He was going to pass out soon.

He was relieved to find that Risho had stopped his barrage of attacks for a moment. At least he was given a chance to breath. He winced as he took in a breath of air. His entire body cried out for reprieve from the pain. He choked on the air, surprised to find how much pain he was in. He coughed…but it wasn't good. He was coughing up blood. He could taste the coppery blood fill his mouth. He gagged on the bittersweet taste.

_'He's been at it for less then twenty minutes yet I feel as if I've been here for several hours,'_ he thought bitterly. _'I don't think I can withstand three more people.'_ He lay his head back weakly. His silver bangs fell into his eyes, but he didn't have the energy to shake it out of his eyes.

The physical pain was pain was terrible, but his heart felt worse. Botan may have admitted her love for him but it was all a lie…a horrible lie that made this pain on his body seem like a simple irritation. He now truly knew how it felt to be stabbed in the back. It wasn't an enjoyable situation.

Risho scowled at the fox demon. He only looked exhausted rather than half dead. He stabbed the dagger deep into Youko's diaphragm and ripped it out. He replaced the dagger on the wall. He watched with a pleased expression as Youko pulled against the metal cuffs to fight the pain. The smile melted off Risho's face and hardened into another scowl. Youko still didn't scream out. _'How much pain can he take? This is bringing little results.'_

He turned to Touya. "This is boring me. See if you can get him to scream. Lets give him a few minutes to think about the past half hour." He left with Touya flanking him.

Botan finally managed to wrench out of Jin's grip. She stumbled to the table where Youko lay. She gazed mournfully at the blackened patches that marred his once flawless body. "I wish I couldn't stopped all this…" she murmured more to herself than to Youko. She shot a glare across her shoulder at Jin. "I can't forgive you for causing this."

Jin's ears lowered guiltily. "I can't forgive meself to tell the truth…"

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. You've done enough," Botan responded waspishly. She watched him leave the room.

She sighed and brushed Youko's sweaty bangs from his eyes. "I'm so sorry about this."

Youko opened his eyes blearily. He hated to admit it, but he was glad to see her pretty face. "You wanted this to happen all along, didn't you? Did you choose to rub it in by saying you loved me?" he spat weakly.

Botan cringed at the remark. "No…I didn't want all this to happen and I _do_ love you!" Tears smarted her eyes. Youko was obviously dying and the last thought in his mind would be that she had betrayed him. She avoided his insinuating gaze and looked at the hideous wounds on his body.

She held her hands above him. She concentrated, willing the wounds to heal themselves. A blue glow engulfed his body. The patches of burnt flesh melted away. The splendor of his strikingly perfect body had returned. She smiled hopefully at him. "I can't stop them from hurting you, but I can make the pain better."

"Then you weren't lying?"

"No. I wouldn't do something that mean. I have a heart, you know."

She followed her urge and bent down to kiss him. Youko's lips were warm and inviting. She pressed against the warmth, drawing comfort from it. The kiss deepened and became more intimate. She buried her hands gently in the silver, silky mass of Youko's hair.

Youko lost himself in her touch. It was a wonderful change from the intense pain. He only wished that his hands could be free to return the gentle touch. He longed to touch her soft skin to show that he returned his love.

The deity ended the kiss reluctantly. Her lips tugged gently on his lower one as she pulled away. She flushed. "I'm sorry…I got carried away…"

Youko smiled warmly. "It's alright. At least I can withstand the pain now. I had thought that you betrayed me…and that made the pain worse. I know how trivial it must sound to you."

Botan stroked his hair and shook her head. "I understand what you mean." She bit her lower lip nervously. "I just hope that Touya doesn't go overboard and kill you."

The fox demon chortled. "I can handle it. I underestimated him that day. I'll be fine."

Risho and Touya reentered the room. Jin stepped in after them.

Immediately, Jin took in Youko's repaired body. He winced and looked expectantly at Risho. Surely he would explode. He inched closer towards Botan to make sure she wouldn't get the brunt of his wrath.

Risho's gaze scoured Youko. He grinned. "You had the energy to repair yourself, did you? You won't have the energy to do it again." He threw a glare in Touya's direction. "Or else…" he snarled.

* * *

**Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders! I finally got up to 300 reviews! It's a dream come true! Thanks to everyone who contributed to this!**

**I'm planning on writing a HieixBotan fic because the coupling is pretty rare. Anyone interested?**

**Tesina Gela Gardner:** That's nice of you to say! I'm glad you like it the way it is. This is my best work so far so I want to please my reviewers. If they're happy, I'm happy! You're the first reviewer this time!

**Volpone:** You're gonna punish me you say? Fine! Kill me! Then you can't see how Youko lives through to the end! I dare you! j/k! Glad you enjoy! Is this chapter graphic enough?

**Lifeless-Kanna_:_** I guess it's 'go Jin'. At least he's not trying to hurt Youko too bad right now. Right? Thankee for your review!

**Botan and Kurama lover:** There's some fluff in here…but it's probably not enough. Personally, I don't like too much fluff. As long as there's just enough fluff, I'm fine. I don't wanna choke on it! It's easy to write fluff, though, so I work more on the action part. I can say that Jin _does_ go easy on Youko, but maybe not in the way most people expect…Thanks for the review! There should be more YxB fluff coming soon…if Youko lives! ::evil laugh::

**Conspiring against me:** No life, eh? I don't have one either. That's why I'm here. ::sigh:: writing fanfic is dorky if you think about it, but since you guys seem to love this fic, I'm obliged to update soon. Enjoy this chapter!

**Ame no Kodomo:** You read it all in one setting? Hopefully you didn't get bored! I worry that my story bores people sometimes. I'm flattered to know that you enjoyed it. Phenomenal? Me? You should read something by Volpone. _That's_ phenomenal! I recommend **Foxgloves**. That's a good dark YoukoxBotan fic that overshadows both this fic and Guilty By Association by a mile!

**miyako14:** Good point. If a fic sux, then don't read it, right? Nope, I haven't heard that song! Is there possibly a link to where I can listen to it? Are they good at singing? Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Anon:** Good suggestion! Why didn't I think of that? But remember that if Youko hurt Risho, Botan would be hurt. Even if Risho died, Touya would just kill Botan out of jealousy. Thanks for the review.

**prettynutter:** ::blush:: Oopsie! I didn't pay attention. I type too fast and I don't double check if the spellcheck and grammarcheck doesn't show squiggly lines for me to fix something. I think I type more than 60 wpm last time I checked…That was back in 8th grade though. I'll try to pay closer attention. If I make a mistake like that again, make sure you let me know! I want to be aware of my dumb mistakes!

**Tyedye/Rin:** Linkin Park songfic soon! You can see the one I have up. I'm not good at songfics, so I'm afraid I screwed up a good LP song. I chose the "Breaking the Habit" song because I wanted to make a songfic before the music video came out. I had contacts via the Japanese news say that LP was making a new video of breaking the habit. Anyway, the only way I could've made this chapter longer is by making it gory. You people don't want it to get too gory, do you? O.O

**cHiCkx0fxdArKnEsS:** No, Jin only cares for Botan like a sister. He doesn't love her. Yes, Risho and Touya only want Botan for her body…so only Youko truly deserves her.

**Chocogurl:** Youko _is_ gorgeous in his own anime charm, I guess. I tried to make him seem helpless even though he's got such a strong façade, you know? You gotta love the guy's façade. Hey, chocolate is bad. No chocolate for you! If it makes you tired, it's bad. J/k. Thanks for the review!

**JDFeilding:** Of course I can't have Youko scream in pain! I won't give Risho the pleasure of that! ::determined look:: I know what you mean about taking time to make things good, but I always have a good idea of the next chapter so I update pretty quick. I can't do anything as good as you of course…It's always a pleasure to have JD look at my drivel. ::bows:: Thanks!

**Dark Shadow Writer:** The Breaking the Habit video was somewhat confusing. You have to watch it a few times before you understand it. But the song is awesome. I love it! Thanks for the review!

**lil-rosa:** Nooooooo! Not Kuwabara plushies! ::pulls out flamethrower:: die, you bastards! ::turns to lil-rosa:: Is that the best ya got?! J/k. Thankee for the review!

**Botan26:** A silent reader, eh? Another one! It's nice to know that more people read it. I love to hear from reviewers though! It's not just the number I'm trying to achieve, but reviewers give me confidence and it's funny to see what they say sometimes. I updated! Was it fast enough?

**KuramaandHiei4ever:** Yeah…::blush:: I did mean Jin. Prettynutter pointed that out too…That's okay if you don't reviewer that soon! Your word is still appreciated!

**Hakusho009:** I like Jin's accent even though its hard to write. I still say Karasu is my fav, sadistic freak or no! Thanks for the review!

**Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!**


	19. Chapter eighteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)! Flames R encouraged. If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom. If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter! **

* * *

****

_"Or else…"_ Risho's last words echoed off of the stone walls. Youko felt a chill run down his spine. It sounded serious, but what could he do? Risho had his fun and he had yet to make a lasting mark on the fox demon. Youko's ears twitched thoughtfully and turned his golden gaze on the Ice Master. He wasn't as powerful as he seemed. He was clever and quick, but he lacked enough power to back them up. He could only freeze his stronger opponents and hack away at them while they were down…it was a cowardly technique if not effective.

Botan wrapped her arms around herself. It was Touya's turn to step up to plate. Risho had only tortured Youko out of spite, but Touya had a reason. The fox demon had taken her from his arms, nursed her broken pride, and rubbed the love they now shared into the pallid face.

"He looks mad…I just hope that he doesn't go too far with this," Botan confided to Jin.

"Aye, me either." Jin nodded. "The lad looks mighty pissed off—pardon me French, there, Botan—but I've never seen 'im this mad. If he kills Youko Kurama, then we'll just have to wring 'is neck, won't we?"

The deity grimaced at his words and clasped her hands together. "Wring his neck? No…that's just too disgusting for me. Especially after what Risho did!"

Jin chortled. "Ah, ye're a woman, tha's all. I keep forgettin' how squeamish you women are." His smile faded. "Are ye sure you want ta watch all this? He knows now where ye stand on this. Risho was one creature but Touya?" He shook his head. "When Touya gets pissed, nothing stands in 'is way. It's a wonder how he 'asn't lost a finger yet for 'is temper."

Botan shrugged.

"So ye're gonna watch?"

"I have to." She met Youko's eyes with sympathy. "If Touya does kill him, I can at least be there for him."

Jin shook his head. "Crazy woman. I can't figure out if ye're brave or just stupid. They get mixed up real often, they do."

The words didn't enter Botan's brain. She tuned him out unconsciously and watched with apprehension as Touya paced the room, his ice blue eyes glued to the countless weapons that were at his disposal. He lifted one, then another, inspecting both. She winced, seeing him pick up an axe with a rugged edge. It wasn't good for cutting down trees. It was used to hack into a body part and tug, yanking tissue and muscles aside.

Touya lifted the ax, stared at it and shrugged. He kept that in his left hand while his right hand skimmed across the wall. His eyes were narrowed. He did this seriously. He wanted the spirit fox to _feel_ each and every hit. The dagger Risho had used was too merciful. Youko wasn't left to bleed from the weapon. It was painful, but he wasn't weakening from blood loss because of it. That dagger had opened a wound, then sealed it shut. Booooring. Touya wanted blood…so much blood that Youko would have to go into shock because of it. He smiled, picking up a bottle of acid.

How simple this acid was. It was a human discovery when attempting to heal a person. It was Hydrochloric acid—the acid found inside the stomach. If exposed to skin, it could easily wear away at the flesh if not washed away, but the process took too long for Touya's liking. He had spiked it with the pollen of some sort of Makai plant…he couldn't remember now what it was called. He did know that the lacing sped up the process, eroding skin on contact. How simple yet satisfyingly effective.

"Hurry up," Risho yelled. "We haven't got all day. Take another second longer and I'll have Youko torture _you_ with your weapons of choice."

Touya flinched. "H-hai," he sputtered. He hastily grabbed a few hooks from a basket in the corner and dashed to the table where Youko lay.

Youko looked at each weapon, studying each. "What's in the bottle?" he asked pleasantly.

"Hydrochloric acid." He avoided Youko's insinuating amber eyes. "Quit asking stupid questions or I'll start soon."

"Please do. You're taking far too long, and, according to your friend in that direction—" he nodded, indicating Risho. "—I get to do as I wish with your thin body."

Touya glared at him. "You…you bastard…" he sputtered, looking for an insult heavy enough to hurt Youko's pride. "How can you sit there and act as if this is nothing special."

"Because it _is_ nothing special. I've felt pain before, I've been held against my will a few times, and I have been killed. I over came everything. Don't you think that even if I did die, I'd find another human mother's womb and become her child? I can only leave this world if I leave willingly." He glanced at Botan. "The only difference here is her."

That struck another chord in Touya's temper. He took a steadying breath to keep it at bay. "That's it…your ass is going down whether you fight or not."

He manipulated his Reiki to surround each of the fingers on his left hand with ice. They were shaped into something like sharp knives. He carved slowly into Youko's stomach. The muscles tightened reflexively as Youko felt the icy fingers pry into his skin. Touya sighed in frustration. He took the acid and tilted the bottle. A small stream issued out and hit the open flesh with a hissing sound. Smoke appeared from where the acid ate gleefully into Youko's skin.

Youko shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to take the pain and not cry out. But it was hard. The acid created a burning sensation on impact and it seemed to start at a pinprick. Slowly the area of pain grew until his whole abdomen felt to be on fire. Sweat beaded his face.

Botan looked away as soon as she saw his flesh seem to be turned inside out. She buried her face into her hands, shaking her head. "Fight it!" she begged him in a whisper. "I don't want him to be the one who kills you if you have to die at all."

The silvery ears twitched. He had heard her whispers. His ears had picked them up. His pain was forgotten momentarily as the words registered in his mind to be Botan's. His heart went out to her. Poor thing…it was horrible enough to feel it, but at least he didn't have to see his own flesh be mutilated. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't doing a good job of fighting Touya.

He pushed the feeling of pain away. He focused on the burning sensation, willing it to heal, just as he had done when he was shot so long ago.

Touya watched in surprise as the flesh that had been eaten away a minute ago return. He backed away a few steps and stared down in disbelief. "No! No no no! What the hell is going on?!"

Risho narrowed his eyes. "He's healing himself. Just kill him and get it over with!"

The ice master made an ice sword out of his hand. He plunged it into Youko's chest, aiming it for his heart.

Youko hissed, feeling the ice burrow into his flesh and head for an internal organ. Focusing, he healed the wounds, fighting against the sword that begged to slice at his skin.

Touya scowled and twisted the sword/arm without warning. Youko was caught off guard. The sword punctured his right lung as the sword/arm slipped against the lack of force fighting.

Jin jumped. "I think ee hurt 'im bad. It's not good." He glared at Touya's back. "That cowardly piece ah shit…"he grumbled. He practically marched towards the torture table.

"I know that you wanted a turn, but it had to be done," Risho said, completely misinterpreting Jin's aim.

Botan's eyes widened nervously as she tailed Jin to Youko.

The fox demon felt the air supply lessoning and become more wet. He summoned his Death Plant. They grabbed at Touya, flinging him against the walls. Touya groaned, sliding against the assortment of weapons and falling unconscious to the floor.

Jin grabbed at the metal cuffs to unlock Youko, but the fox demon had enough of these yakuza demons. The vines went towards Jin, ready to protect their master. "Oy! I'm not trying ta kill ya! At least let me get you untied. You can kill that bastard while ye're at it."

Youko ignored the remark and the vines flew at Jin. It missed and wrapped around Botan. Youko was unable to see. It was getting darker as the oxygen intake grew thin.

"Youko! Just calm down!" Botan squeaked. The vines tightened around her, cutting into her arms. She winced. "Put me down!"

"Botan?" he whispered wetly. He put Botan down at his side.

Jin worked at the cuffs on Youko's hands and ankles, freeing him.

Botan felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she saw the wound. Burns she could handle, but blood was a whole other thing. She reached towards it nervously. She had never dealt with a wound this deep. She remembered the incident with Youko and the 'evil' tweezers. That was different. This had entered an organ.

She sobbed in frustration. "Youko. Try to heal yourself. I'll help, okay?" She held her hands above the wound. "Youko? Please, listen to me."

Youko blinked uselessly and finally his vision cleared a little. "Botan, I can barely see you," he sputtered, as his vision grew blurry once again. He touched her hand. His usually firm grip was weak. "And I can barely feel you…"

"I know. Just hold on. I'll get you in tip top shape, but you have to help me." She squeezed his hand. "Okay?"

Youko blacked out…or did he die? Botan couldn't tell the difference, but she knew the grip was gone. She let go of his hand and backed away into Jin.

Jin touched her shoulders. "He's gone. Let him go."

"No! He can't be gone! Not Youko…he can't go like _this_!"

Risho laughed from his corner. "Touya was a valuable aspect after all! Now you're _mine_ Botan! There's no way that you can run from me. I know all the places you hide…" He laughed again. "Good job, Touya."

Touya stood on rubbery legs and smiled at Youko's still form. "Perfect…" He realized what Risho had said. "Wait. Botan? Yours? Hell no! She was mine from the beginning."

"You?" Risho smirked. "Of course not. I'm stronger than you. And, now that Youko is gone, I need nothing from you."

Botan stared disbelievingly at Youko. _'He can't be dead…he's just unconscious for now…he'll be awake…he has to be…'_ she thought desperately.

* * *

**Is he dead? Well? Is he? Is he? Am I just psycho enough to let him be dead? Or will there be some adventure to resurrect him? You have to wait until next chapter!**

**Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders:**

**Botan and Kurama lover:** You don't like the torture? That's ok. You're more into fluff and I'll do my best to put more of that in this. But…that is if Youko's not gone. Is he gone?

**Miyako14:** Illegally download it? That makes it sound like a bad thing…that's ok though. I'm not desperate to hear it. ::sigh:: It's so sad…being half Japanese and being isolated from all the Japanese things in life. America sucks to an extent… You liked the chapter you say? That's so nice of you!

**KuramaandHiei4ever:** That's okay. I want people to point out my errors. I'm not perfect and I'm not optimistic so I can handle things like this. I made a lot of screw ups in this fic but no one seems to notice some of them. Like the chapter when Risho ties Youko to the torture table, you see that I put "there was an uncomfortable looking chair in the middle of the room" when that was supposed to be the torture table. Thanks for your review!

**Tyedye/Rin:** I don't mind gory either. In fact I encourage gory. There's so little gore nowadays on fanfic…people can't stomach it I guess.

**JDFielding:** Wow. You use a good deal of big words. I know what they mean (I'm smarter than I look!) but I don't use them in everyday sentences. Yep, the dagger was pretty wicked. I wanted to find something that could inflict a lot of pain, not just draw blood. I have to be hard on myself. I'm a pessimistic person! I can't help it! Yes, I'm afraid even you, JD, have to wait and see how it turns out. Youko may die at Touya's hands or Botan may kill him or maybe Jin. There's no telling what my mind will do to him next! Oh, and I just NOW realized I've been spelling your penname wrong the whole time! I put the e before the i. Sorry! I'm such an idiot…

**Conspiring against me:** I'm glad you find this story to be good! I'm here only because I'm a dork and I'm obliged to please. To be a good writer, I experiment with my 'romantic' themes on fanfic and on fictionpress.com I work with the darker aspect of my writing. My goal is to merge these two themes together.

**Mourning Fox:** Hey! Long time no see! Have fun at camp? I've never been the camp. The only 'camp' I've been to is band camp. I get so sick of "one day at band camp…" jokes aimed towards me because I'm a flute player. Stupid people…::grumbles:: Well, at least I hoped that the three chapters or so you missed didn't make you feel like it was worth missing!

**animefreak03:** I'll try to abstain myself from killing Youko. Can't make promises right now! I want to keep my reviewers in suspense! ::evil laugh:: Youko's happy with her, but he's just vulnerable at the moment. He's been stabbed in the back so many times.

**Volpone:** You have a passion for HieixBotan too? Lets just face it, you like fluff all together don't you? I find the HxB pairing interesting too. There's so little out there and it _is_ hard to picture Hiei showing his love in a romantic way. He seems to be more like Youko or Karasu when it comes to love—pushy and sadistic. It'll be a challenge to keep him in character! Thanks for the review on it. Now now, your fics are soo much better than mine, dear Volpone. I'm sure that once you get the YoukoxBotan fic done, you'll do so much better than me in a HieixBotan fic. You're always one step ahead of me somehow! ::gaps:: You're gonna beat me? With a stick perhaps? ::ducks:: NO! Let me live to at least finish my fics!

**Lifeless-Kanna_:_** 300 reviews is way more than I expected I would get! I was hoping to meet at least 200 because that's what I got on my other KxB fic. Ice cream? I want ice cream! ::holds out bowl::

**Tesina Gela Gardner:** I'll get the fic up as soon as I get the 1st chappie typed. I have a basic idea of what I'm going to do, but I need to have a basic picture of the whole story so I can keep a constant summary up.

**Fair Undomiel:** ::blush:: I only have an amazing fic only because I have amazing reviewers to back me up. You're new to the YYH universe? Watch out, it's addicting! If you're looking for a better KxB fic, you can look at 'After the Fall' by JDFielding. Or you can look at any of the fics by Volpone. They're both geniuses—way better than I'll ever be! My HieixBotan fic is out! I posted it yesterday. It's called Darkness of My Past so feel free to read it!

**Chocogurl:** I know the HieixBotan pairing doesn't seem to work out as well as KxB, but the challenge of keeping Hiei in character will be the challenge. If you're interested, it's already up! It's called Darkness of My Past if you wanna read it!

**lil-rosa:** You can't say I'm your number one author unless you've read something by Volpone or JDFielding. _Then_ we'll talk! I can't make any favorites on reviewers…I've got a lot of fics so I can't really say I have a #1 reviewer! I wish I could! But you've been a loyal reviewer so far! ::pats lil-rosa on head:: j/k. As long as people keep updated, they're all my #1 reviewers!

**prettynutter:** Thanks! That's nice to hear! You JUST reviewed and I JUST posted! How weird is that!

**Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!**


	20. chapter nineteen

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)!  Flames R encouraged.  If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom.  If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter!  **

===============================================  ****

"Wake up…don't die on me…" the amethyst-eyed deity begged in a whisper. 

Jin's big, pointy ears picked up her words.  He winced.  "Botan… he's gone.  There's nothin' more ya can do for 'im."  He gazed at her fearfully.  He was expecting a flat-out breakdown.  He braced himself for her heartbreaking sobs or for her to pass out. He was ready for anything he heard a girl would do when a loved one left this world.

He blinked his blue eyes.  She wasn't moving, crying or anything.  Instead she gazed at Youko, taking in the miserable look on his lifeless face.  She took a steadying breath.  "He didn't deserve to go like this, Jin," she said softly.  "Look at how sad he looks.  He didn't even get much of a chance to fight back."

"He _could_'ve fought back."Jin argued.  "But Risho told 'im that he'd kill ya if he tried to protect 'imself."  He was growing weary of Botan's now passive façade.  Was she in denial?  What was wrong with her?  Didn't people usually cry when someone died? Or was that just a human stereotype.

"I know.  I just wish that he didn't think about me.  He should've fought back anyway.  It's all my fault that he's dead now."

Jin frowned down at the motionless body.  "Aye, but he's a creature of honor.  He didn' want to risk tha smallest chance of ya gettin' hurt at 'is cause."  He brought his arms around her as a sympathetic gesture.  "Now don't ya be thinkin' of 'im.  He died with honor, he did." 

The deity nodded slowly.  "Let me at least heal his wound.  I can't stand to think of him with a big hole in him."  She broke away from him and leaned over her lover's body to heal him.  At last she stood back.  Youko looked less miserable now…less vulnerable with the injury gone.  Tears filled her eyes and she looked away.

Jin patted her back awkwardly.  "Don' worry about it.  If ya still wanna hang around this place, I'll take care of ya."

Risho raised an angry eyebrow, catching the fact that Jin was Botan's crying shoulder.  He scowled.  "Jin…you backstabbing bastard…" He rushed forward, pushing Touya's lithe form out of his way as he came towards the wind master.

"What?  Who are ya callin a bastard?" Jin demanded, turning.  His hand left Botan's shoulder and dropped to his side, his fingers curling towards his palm to make a fist.

"You.  You can't expect to win her heart by playing the role of 'sympathetic bystander'," Risho snapped.

"I'm not tryin' to win 'er heart.  Frankly, I don' give a damn if she loves me, hates me or anythin' in between."  Jin took a step forward to meet Risho's challenging stare.  "If she cares about _you_ in anyway then I can't stop 'er from going willin'ly to ya, but if she hates ya then stay away.  You can kiss me ass for all I care.  Ye're only gettin' 'er over me dead body."

Risho grinned.  "Why does that sound similar to the fox demon's vow of protection over her?  I've got her over _his_ dead body…I suppose one more dead body won't matter much, will it?" 

The wind master scowled.  His carefree attitude melted away while his fiery temper broke free.  "Ya don't give a damn about anyone but yerself, do ya?"

Risho's grin faded away.  He cocked his head slightly to consider.  The grin returned in a slow wave.  "Yes…I _don't_ give a shit about anyone but myself.  I was alone when I began this yakuza and raised the two of you Shinobi as my followers.  I only needed myself."

Jin raised an eyebrow.  "So ya _don't_ give a care about others, eh?  Then that means ya also don't give a damn about Botan."

"Feh…"  The yakuza leader shook his raven hair in idle frustration.  "Why does it matter to you?  I do care about Botan…she's a remarkable female."

"Aye, but do ya care about who she is or do ya only give a care about fuckin' 'er?"

Risho flinched at the way Jin had faced the facts and shoved it in the leader's face.  Of course he was right.  Risho couldn't have cared if Botan was as evil as he was.  He only admired her for her courage and, of course, her curvaceous form.  He smirked at Jin.  "The latter would be more to my suiting.  As Touya says, that's is all a females for.  Our makers have placed females on the earth solely for the male's purposes.  They're good as slaves and as…well…you know, fulfilling our carnal pleasures."

Botan stared in disgust at this demon she had once respected.  She shuddered and looked away, unable to meet Risho's insinuating gaze.  She gazed down at Youko.  _'I wonder what you would say.  Did you really love me?  Or were you as sick as Risho was?'_  The very thought of the latter froze her heart.  She didn't want the gorgeous fox demon to be after her as an outlet for his needs.  She wanted him to love her for who she was as she did him. 

_'Maybe I was stupid all along.  What made me think that _he_would really love me…?'_ she continued to herself sadly.

  As she studied the fallen demon, she felt an urge to touch him.  After all, he didn't _look_ dead.  She had seen the other slaves that Risho kept in a cell.  They had all died in some way, but their faces looked pale.  Their splayed bodies had also looked stiff.  Youko, however, seemed to be only asleep.

_'I've never been able to see a kyubi no youko die.  Maybe they don't _look_dead when they do die…'_ Botan thought, her hopes suddenly dashed again.  She flushed.  This was hopeless.  She had heard her love's last words, but she still couldn't lose the hope.  She couldn't believe that a cheap shot like the one Touya had inflicted would kill a warrior as skilled as Youko.

Jin glanced back at Botan, wondering why she had been so quiet.  She had a big mouth.  Naturally she would have a comeback to the nonsense Risho had admitted.  He blinked in curious amazement as Botan reached a trembling hand to Youko's forehead.  "Botan?  He's gone!  We can't bring 'im back," he said in frustration.

Botan nodded slowly.  "I-I know.  It's silly of me, but I still can't believe that he'd die like this.  It's not fair."

"Fair or no, the deed has been completed," Touya snapped.  "I _killed_ him.  Nothing you can do will fix it."

Risho turned an angry gaze on the ice demon.  "Don't berate the girl.  You need to know your place and _keep_ it!"  He focused a more sympathetic attitude on the deity.  "Now Botan, love, you know that he's dead."

"Shut up," Botan said quietly.  She touched Youko's cheeks.  She jerked her hand back.  His face wasn't cold, as she had expected.  His cheeks still had some warmth in it.

"What?  What 'appened?" Jin said quickly. 

"He…he's not cold!" Botan exclaimed in excitement.  "H-he's not dead!"  She turned to Jin with tears in her eyes.  "He's not dead!" she repeated happily.  She flung her arms around the shinobi's neck, unable to abstain her relief and excitement.

Risho scowled heavily.  His hand reached for the deity's ponytail.  In a swift motion, he tugged Botan towards him.  His right hand lay pressed against her forehead, pinning her head against his shoulder, exposing her slender neck.  His left hand held both of her wrists tightly, keeping her from escaping.

"He's _dead_.  If he's not dead, I'm going to make sure he is.  Which ever it may be, you belong to me and _only_ me."  He glared dangerously at Touya's protesting look.  He turned his gaze back to Botan.  He smiled.  "You won't have to worry about anything.  Stay with me and you'll never have to be a slave again.  I can promise you that."

Botan struggled as well as she could against him.  "No!" she managed to utter.

Risho ignored the comment.  He brushed his lips down her neck.  He closed his eyes.  How soft her skin was…so smooth and how wonderful it felt to have her pressed against his lusting body…  "You can't refuse what I have to offer."

"Yes I can!"

"No.  You won't.  I'll change your mind, dear child.  You'll only be putty in my hands.  Just relax…" Risho smirked and moved his lips down to the softer aspects of her slim, shapely body.

Botan cowered away from his touch.  She struggled, but it was getting her nowhere fast.

Jin grimaced at what Botan had to go through.  It was almost as bad as the torture Youko had to under go.  He began to conjure up a blast of wind that would catch Risho off guard.  Just as he was about to release it, Touya had blown shards of ice at the wind master.

Jin spun around angrily.  "What the hell is yer problem?!  Do ya care about what the bastard's doin' to 'er?"

Touya glanced carelessly at Risho's grip on Botan.  He shrugged.  "She deserves it for betraying me."

"Betrayin' ya?"  Jin threw his arms in the air in frustration.  He punched Touya in the stomach, sending the smaller shinobi flying against the weapon-littered wall once again.  He looked at Youko without meaning to.  He noted his fluttering eyelids.  He blinked in surprise and hurried to pull Youko to a sitting position.

Youko opened his amber eyes.  At first he could only see everything in a blur.  He blinked and his vision cleared.  He coughed and spat out the mouthful of blood that had collected.  He glared at Jin.  "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do a thing," Jin said.  He surveyed Youko's nearly-naked form.  "Before ya go play hero, I think ya might be wantin' to put on yer robe first.  It's one thing to be tortured before a lady, but wavin' yer privates in front of everyone isn't somethin' I'd recommend."

Youko stared at him in disbelief.  He wasn't sure if Jin was making a joke or what.  He took it to be a joke and pulled his robe on quickly.  He cocked his head to relieve the stiffness that set in.  Immediately, his kitsune ears picked up Risho's promises of a better life to Botan.  His vision snapped into that direction.

Slowly, his golden eyes narrowed.  He could smell the discomfort flowing off of Botan.  He stood up and walked with a purpose towards Risho.  He summoned his favored death plants from out of nowhere.  They wrapped eagerly around his forearms, ready to do his bidding.

"Release her," Youko commanded.  "Release her or I'll have my pets do it for you."

Risho jumped at the silky voice.  He lowered his right hand to stroke Botan's azure hair.  He smirked.  "Does this bother you?" he asked deliberately.  He lowered his hands even lower to cup her breasts.  "Or does _this_ bother you?"

Botan bit her lip, fighting back the cries of disgust at being touched in such a way before Youko—especially by Risho.  She looked at Youko, begging him silently to kill Risho quickly.  She gasped at the look on Youko's face. 

His angelic features seemed to have darkened.  He bared his teeth in a scowl.  "Get your filthy hands off of her.  I warn you one last time," he commanded in a low, animalistic growl.  His kitsune ears twitched in anger.

Risho smirked.  "What can you do?  Your Reikai is low from the bout with Touya.  You can't kill me."

"I don't intend to kill you…yet."  Youko knew his Reikai was limited, but his plants would help him.  He raised a hand, silently commanding his death plant to gnaw at Risho's arms.

Risho screamed in pain and Botan was released.  Botan fell to her knees.  She closed her eyes tightly, trying to mentally push away the lingering feel of Risho's touch.

Youko glanced down at her.  The darkness faded away for a moment as he registered that she was safe.  It returned as he watched with mild amusement as the death plants left Risho armless.  "Does this bother you?" he mocked Risho.

Risho was unable to answer him.

Youko nodded and commanded his death plants to leave Risho.  He wouldn't waste his precious little Reiki on him.  He knelt down and swept Botan into his arms.  "Did he harm you in anyway?"

The deity shook her head, unable to speak.  She buried her face into his chest and clutched at the folds on his robes.  She felt like a small child for doing this, but she didn't care.  She had her Youko back.  His masculine scent mixed with the usual hint of roses relaxed her jangling nerves.

"Botan?" Youko asked in awe.  He was unsure of what the silence and embrace meant, but he was relieved nonetheless.  He kissed the top of her head, taking comfort from her warm body nestled in his protective grasp.  It was wonderful to know that she was now safe in his arms.  He could now protect her from anything that came their way.  He no longer had to lay strapped to that damned table, feeling helpless and vulnerable.

Risho stared thoughtlessly at the pool of blood that was collecting around him on the stone floor.  It took a while for him to register the fact that the blood was his.  He began to giggle hysterically.

"That's my blood!  It's mine and I'm _sitting_ in it!" he murmured, continuing to giggle.

 He looked mindlessly at Touya's incredulous gaze at his master's helpless state.  He looked now at Youko with Botan in his embrace.  Everything came to him in a flash.

Youko had taken his slave girl!  He would have to pay for that!

"What are you waiting for, you dumb ass?!" Risho snapped weakly to Touya. His hysterical giggling had stopped abruptly. "Kill him!"  He fell weakly against the wall in a lifeless lump. {Yes, people, that means he's dead. Yay!}

===========================================================

Sorry about the late update!  I had a lot to do! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders:

Botan and Kurama lover: First reviewer again! I know how you felt at the possibility that Youko was dead.  I would've kicked myself if I really did kill the guy.  Why would anyone want to kill him? I mean, look at his face! ::smiles:: You flatter me.  I'm not that good of an authoress.  It's really nice of you to say I did the accents well.  I don't think I did—it's not that easy to try and replicate the accent when you hadn't heard the guy talk much in a long time! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so hopefully you'll like this one too!

DarkShadowWriter: Wow, did that chapter _really_ make you go _that_ berserk?  It's good to know I'm getting some responses like that! Yes…unfortunately, Youko isn't dead.  Wait…unfortunately? What am I thinking?! It's great to see he's alive!  Are you gonna update your fic sometime soon? Karasu rox!

JDFielding: Yes! I _am_ happy to know that I got you curious! Update as soon as you can, ok? Aw…I gotta figure out why Ren sent Jin and Touya? All on my own? ::pouts::

natsumi-chan: I got you hooked! Yes! I rock! No I don't, but it's great to know I've got readers dying to know what happens! I'm such an evil girl!

Lifeless-Kanna_:_ Yep. Risho liked Botan.  I mentioned it a few chapters back too! Poor poor Botan…

Tesina Gela Gardner: A love fight, eh? Sounds interesting.  There was some minor fighting in this one, but I plan to have some sort of major fight up soon. 

Volpone: Thanks for the pictures of Kuronue. He looks pretty cool. What's up with his hat?! Anywayz, I may stick him in Guilty By Association…but you didn't hear that from me! ::looks around suspiciously:   Of course, dear Volpone. I couldn't possibly live with myself if I left Youko to die at Touya's hands!

prettynutter: A little too visual, eh? Understandable. I _could_ make it worse, but since there's girls reviewing my fics and girls are known to be squeamish, I'll keep it at a minimum.

Tyedye/Rin:  I couldn't have let Youko die permanently.

Fair Undomiel:  That's ok. I want at least _someone_ to enjoy the torture scenes and just not scream in dismay.  I'm glad you felt that way when you read it.  I'm not sadistic or anything! Don't get that idea! I may be disturbed, but I'm not psycho! It's just good to know that people can actually get into my chapters! Yep, YYH is very addicting. The first episode I saw was when Kurama fought Genbu and I was immediately hooked on it. That was when it came on late at night though…

Sycogerl64: Cool! Read it all in one sitting? Hope ya enjoyed! Yep, Youko can be very naïve sometimes, but you still gotta love the guy!

lil-rosa: Calm down now, he's not dead. It'll be all ok in a while.

Kitsune-0503: I've got more than one Kurama(Youko)xBotan fic up. My KuramaxBotan fic got more than 200 reviews… but Volpone is a genius, not me!  _All_ her K(Y)xB fics have more than 200. I can never be that good, but I appreciate your compliments!

Chocogurl: Yep, I was screwing with your mind! It's so fun to do that! One chapter I have reviewers threatening to kill me over something and the next, they congratulate me. The mind is a powerful thing….if only I had one…

Orange09: You like the torture? Thanks! I hope it wasn't too overboard though!

Miyako14:  Here ya go! I updated! Thanks for your review!

Crimson Breeze: You must've changed your penname. Of course Youko isn't dead! He's alive and kicking ass. But he's a little low on Reiki, mind you.  That poses a threat in next chapter!

Kirah: You must be in a hurry to see the end! I am in a way, but I'm not quite ready to finish it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ame no Kodomo: You like the way I portray Jin you say? Thanks!

Keiko Yukimura 4444: You're dying! Sorry! I've been so busy that I hadn't had a chance to update, even though I typed up the chapter! So sorry. Here's the new chapter! I really hope it makes up for my late update.

Seth: Well, you're just gonna have to read this chapter! Naturally Botan and Youko got together. And you have to read the upcoming chapters to see who dies and who lives. Can't give away too much you know!

AineSironaTsuki: Youko isn't dead, don't fret.  As you can see, the 'icky boss' (otherwise known as Risho) is dead. Touya is still alive and so is Jin.  There's no telling who's going to die next! Just keep updated and you'll see! Thanks for your review!

Whoa! That's 22 reviews…unless I miscounted. Maybe I should take forever to update next time too! Or not…you might kill me!

Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!


	21. Chapter twenty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)! Flames R encouraged. If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom. If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter! **

* * *

****

Touya watched Risho die with a passive expression. It was almost as if he was enjoying the fact that his master was dead. He had heard his master's final order….it was a death wish—something that was supposed to be respected and obeyed.

He toyed with the idea of obeying the death wish. If he obeyed it, it would make him look weak. Risho was dead, after all…but then again, he had taken his (Touya's) 'toy'. Risho was dead now so there was no reason for Touya to contemplate a plot for revenge.

He glanced carelessly at Youko. _He_ had taken Botan as well. He had plucked her from his arms and manipulated her—turning her against him. He gritted his teeth. Maybe he _would_ kill Youko. It wouldn't be for Risho though. It would be for himself. The damned fox demon would have to pay for taking Botan away from him.

He held his hand palm up. A blue orb of light appeared in his hand as he channeled his Reiki and turned them into sharp shards of ice. He blew the shards at Youko, not bothering to consider the possibility that Botan might get killed from them. All he could think about was the light behind her amethyst eyes when she gazed up at her lover.

Jin hadn't been paying attention to what Touya or Youko had been doing. He had been by Risho's corpse, prodding it with the tip of his shoe. He wrinkled his nose. Yes, Risho was actually dead. It didn't seem possible. He had watched the fight between the yakuza lord and the fox demon…if you could call it a fight. To Jin, all Youko had done was sic his carnivorous flowers on Risho and it had been successful. There were two things to make this possible. Either Risho wasn't as strong as he had claimed he was or Youko was extremely powerful.

He glanced at Youko nervously. It must be the latter. It would be exhilarating to go up against that power. And if he survived against him, it would be a tale he could tell his grandchildren. He studied Botan in Youko's embrace. Her eyes were transfixed on Youko's golden ones. Neither seemed to notice that there were other people around them.

He smiled faintly. She was obviously happy with this demon. She deserved this happiness and Jin was glad she found it in such a worthy opponent.

His ears twitched. He picked up a slight sound. He blinked. That could only mean one thing! Touya's Shards of Winter attack! "Oy! Youko! Look out! The bastard's tryin' ta kill ya!" he yelled.

Youko jumped at the voice. Immediately, he jumped into a protective stance. He pulled Botan into a standing position and pushed her behind him. "Stay behind me and you'll be safe," he said to her. He gave her a reassuring smile. "The worst thing that can happen is that I die and my body will fall on you."

Botan gasped. "Don't say things like that!"

The fox demon smirked and immediately turned his attention to Touya's oncoming attack. Botan shut her eyes tightly and pressed her forehead gently on Youko's back. She felt the muscles in his back stir with his movements.

With the flick of a wrist, Youko had his rose whip out. A loud cracking sound echoed in the chamber as he flicked it at the shards of ice. Contact was made and the shards shattered into nothing.

Touya frowned. Why had he expected that to work? Of course it wouldn't have! Not with the red-headed oaf mouthing off or with Youko born with amazingly quick reflexes. Things were immediately in Youko's favor. Touya smiled. _'I'll just have to change that, won't I?'_ he thought.

He used his Reiki to manipulate his surroundings. The temperature dropped suddenly. He watched as Youko's breath transformed into vapor. "Are you cold?" he taunted.

Youko flashed a sarcastic smile. "A little chilly air won't kill me."

Touya raised an eyebrow. "You're right about that. A _little_ won't kill you…but a great deal_ will_." His bangs floated with the extra Reiki he exerted to make the temperature drop even lower. He crossed his arms and grinned as he watched Youko's arms lower and his stance droop a little. "How're you holding up now?"

The fox demon said nothing. The cold was making him sleepy. He was fighting it off as well as he could. He shook his head to clear it. "I'll ask you the same thing?" he said slowly. His aim was to take as much time as he could.

"Why ask _me_ the same thing?"

Youko held his hands up in a helpless gesture. "No reason…"

Touya smirked. "I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to stall me. You know I can't keep this up for long. But just wait. You'll be the first to go down."

_'Damn it,'_ Youko thought irritably. He had heard that Touya was clever even though he rarely showed it. He was able to catch on to his plan. His mind raced, quickly calculating the amount of time he had left to live. He had maybe ten minutes at the most of he didn't do anything. He sighed inwardly.

Botan clutched the back of his robes. Youko felt it, but it wasn't a strong grip. He looked back over his shoulder. The cold was getting to her. Obviously she wasn't used to so much cold air. "Botan," he whispered helplessly. He caught her just before she collapsed. If he didn't do anything soon, she was going to die.

He held her to his body. He wanted to hold her and keep her safe, but it was impossible. He didn't want to leave her with his back turned while she was like this. "Jin," he said. "Take care of her while I handle him." He allowed Jin to take her into his arms, but he did it reluctantly. The thought of another man holding her with such care made his blood boil, but he would have to trust Jin for now.

He turned to Touya and he once again shook his head to fight the sleep. He suddenly had an idea. He only hoped that it would work. He collapsed onto the ground and lay still. The rose whip that had been in his hand left his fingertips. With no Reiki to feed off of, it returned to it's normal flowery state.

Touya blinked suspiciously. He stepped carefully towards the fallen demon. He pushed him with the tip of his toe. Youko shuddered and curled into a ball. The ice master smiled. He grabbed Youko and lifted him up. He frowned. Youko was limp. Was it possible that he had died?

He smiled. Of _course_ it was possible!

Suddenly, Youko's muscles tensed. He shook head firmly. Seeds scattered everywhere. He kicked Touya in the chest. He landed easily on the ground and pushed his Reiki into the fallen seeds. The seeds sprouted into vines and wrapped around Touya.

Now Touya was pinned to the ground.

Youko crossed his arms, keeping his fatigue from showing. His Reiki was almost gone now, but soon that would be changed. A large flower grew on Touya's stomach. The flower petals opened. Pollen erupted into the air and floated towards Youko. As it touched him, it seemed to disappear.

Youko smiled. "Thank you for sharing your energy. It's very kind of you."

Touya gaped mindlessly at him.

The fox demon only smiled. "Yes, this sucks your energy and turns it into pollen. As it touches me, it turns into oxygen and enters my pores." He cocked his head slightly. "And you know what else that means? Since you are loosing your energy, you are unable to keep up with the temperature."

He was correct of course. Touya stopped emitting extra Reiki and the temperature returned to normal. Youko looked over at Botan, making sure that she was okay. She was beginning to stir. He exhaled with relief. He had saved her from dying. His golden eyes narrowed and focused maliciously at Touya's weak form. It was time for him to get what he deserved…a slow and painful death.

The fox demon wanted nothing more than to strap the ice master to the torturing table and force him to feel each and every agonizing hit. He wanted to watch him die, begging for mercy. And he would get it too. Youko smiled grimly. It wasn't his style to use manmade weapons so he would use his own techniques—his favored death plant and maybe a few cracks of his rose whip would do the trick.

He picked the fallen rose off of the floor and turned it into the rose whip he had learned to live off of. He held it easily in his hands. "I'm going to torture you," he said in a low growl. He noted with sadistic pleasure that Touya's ice blue eyes had widened in fear. "I want you to feel everything I had to go through. Do you think it was fun? I think not."

Botan was awake now. The sleep brought on by the extreme cold was gone and she was fine. She looked at Youko. With catlike grace, he was moving slowly towards Touya's fallen form. The whip was held ready in his hand. She gasped. "Youko!" she exclaimed.

Youko stopped suddenly. His animalistic blood lust was gone in a flash as soon as he heard his mate's voice. Botan ran towards him and touched his arms. "Botan, it's good to see that you're alive," he said happily. The happy light left his eyes and was replaced by an angry flame. "I must kill him. What he did to me was a sigh of cowardice. What he allowed Risho to do to you was unforgivable." He glared at Touya. "If cared about you half as much as I do, he would've killed Risho far sooner than I had…"

Botan nodded with understanding. "I know. But if you kill him, you'll be stooping to his level. He's dying anyway. Let him die like this."

The fox spirit looked at Touya again. Yes, the way he was going to die was degrading. He wasn't given a chance to fight back. He took one look at Botan's pleading look and nodded. "Alright. For you, my love, I'll let him rot here." He pushed the strands of hair that had come free from her ponytail. He kissed her forehead.

"What'll we do now?" she asked in excitement. "We can live normal lives now—or as normal as we can considering you're a demon." She beamed with happiness. "This'll be wonderful. I'll cook for you, clean for you, and all the other things that you would want me to do."

Youko winced. "I don't want you to overexert yourself for me. I'll do my share of the work I suppose. I wouldn't want you to feel like a slave."

"Now wait a minute there," Jin said suddenly. He walked forwards. "I can't be lettin' ya out that easily."

"I beg your pardon," Youko began. "But I killed Risho. The rules don't apply anymore. Since you are now the master of this place, I request that we leave peacefully."

Jin crossed his arms over his muscled chest. "Aye, I know yer right and I thank ya for killin' the bastard. But I want ta see how powerful ya really are. I wanna know if you are right fer Botan."

Botan stamped her foot impatiently. "Jii-iin!" she groaned. "He proved it enough times already! He lived through the torture, he killed Risho, and Touya!"

"I'm not dead yet!" Touya snapped.

"Shut up," Botan retorted. She looked appealingly at the wind master. "So why can't we leave?"

"Because he didn't necessarily prove 'ee was powerful Ya were the one ta heal 'im. If it wasn't for ya, he'd be dead fer sure."

Youko put an arm around his lover's waist and smiled at her, silently thanking her for being there for him. This made the deity flush.

"Aye. There's that, and Risho wasn't prepared fer yer attack. 'is hands were a little preoccupied with the girl, they were. And with Touya, ya tricked 'im into dying," Jin continued, ticking it off of his fingers.

"Damn it! I'm not dead!" Touya screamed.

"Oy, fuck off," Jin snarled. "Where was I? All the things ya did only proved that the girl loved ya enough to waste 'er Spirit Energy on ya, that ye're a little selfish when it comes ta yer girl, and that Touya is a dumb ass for dying over a simple trick."

Touya moaned. "I'm not dead! Which part of "I'm not fucking dead" don't you understand?"

"The part where ye're not dead. Talk again and I'll kill ya. I don't have as much honor as Youko has, mind ya."

"I understand where you're coming at," Youko said, ignoring Touya. "But why is it that we are unable to leave."

"Like I said, I wanna prove that ye're strong enough for 'er. She deserves the best, she does. Besides, I can't resist a friendly match—especially one against ya."

Youko smiled. "So be it. What are the terms?"

"Terms? I don't have terms, really…just a friendly match."

"Yes, but there must be something you want."

"No…I don't want anythin'…but how about this. If ya win, the two of ya can leave. If I win, then ya two can live 'ere. It'll be a mite lonely with only meself to tend to…"

"Agreed."

Jin brightened. "This'll be a blast! All right! We'll take this outside, shall we?"

* * *

**Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders:**

**Crimson Breeze:** Well as you read this chapter, Youko seems to be ok. But here's a question for you to find the answer to: Is Jin going to play fair? Is he as nice as he seems?

**Tesina Gela Gardner:** Yes, Risho is dead. Isn't that great? ::does a happy dance:: Now we have to worry about Jin!

**DarkShadowWriter:** Redone _again_? How many times did you redo it?

**Orange09:** How long until the end? I'm not exactly sure. I just keep writing until I feel that the story can't get any better or worse.

**JDFielding:** Well, Risho died last chapter and in THIS chapter Touya didn't seem to come out on top. And you can see that there's a fight between Jin and Youko. Only I know how _that_ will turn out! You better update your fic soon!

**Botan and Kurama lover:** The epilogue sounds like a good idea…but it sounds sort of like the last 2 chapters of my Silent Whisper of Roses. In that, I showed that they had a half-kitsune of their own. I may do something similar though. I _can_ promise a happy ending though! Is Botan going to be able to leave now that Risho is dead? As you read in this chapter, Jin wants to fight with Youko before he allows them to leave.

**Nienna Whitethorn:** No problem. I don't force people to review and I've seen that a lot of people have gone to camp this summer.

**Mourning Fox:** Yeah, you gotta love Jin's accent…and the pointy ears are cool too.

**lil-rosa:** A sequel to this? I don't know if I'll be able to write a sequel good enough to follow this fic. Thanks for the suggestion though.

**Conspiring against me:** Like I've said before, I don't force reviews. I hope I updated soon enough! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too.

**Volpone:** Kuronue DID appear! Isn't that great? Now I get to manipulate another little-used character! I'm gonna read your new fic whenever you get it up! You can count on that! Hey…a love triangle? I was thinking of the same thing! The only thing I can't figure out is whether to do a KuramaxBotanxKuronue or a KuramaxBotanxKarasu. Karasu is cool…he's sadistic and that gives him his own charm, but Kuronue is cool too. ::Sigh:: so if you could choose which you like best, I can begin writing the story as soon as possible. The 1st chapter to this is already half typed. I just need to know which triangle is best so I can get a steady summary up. Thanks for your review!

**prettynutter:** Hey! Was that sarcasm? But anyway, I updated so I hope this chapter was good.

**EGOD101:** Wow….you got high from the story? Can you smell it in the atmosphere? ::sniff sniff:: I don't smell anything. Thanks for your review though!

**Keiko Yukimura 4444:** Erm…you're gonna kill me? You won't get me! ::evil laugh:: But if you DID kill me, how would I be able to resurrect him if I _did_ attempt to kill him? And you wouldn't see the ending either. But…yeah, thanks for the warning. ::sweat drop::

**Tyedye/Rin:** You always demand longer chapters! I'll try, but I can't promise, k? This chapter was 5 pages long, not counting the review page.

**Lifeless-Kanna_:_** Strawberries? Ohh! Gimmee some!

**Tearful Joy:** It took me too long? For what? The update? Yeah, the last update _did_ take a long time. Like I said, I was busy.

**KuramaandHiei4ever:** That's ok! Yeah, the story doesn't have much more to go, but I'll try to end it with a bang! And, yes, a mushy happy ending will probably be in order.

**Fair Undomiel:** Argentina plays YYH at 1 in the morning? And you stay up for that? Whoa…and I thought the few times I stayed up to watch Inuyasha (11:30) was a little late for me! Maybe you can find the manga and read that, but of course you couldn't see it animated. I'm glad you said those things about my torture scenes and I agree with you. If it's just "He was stabbed in the heart and died of blood loss" that's boring! He died. Ok…then what? I wanted to give it a different perspective. Thanks for your review.

**It's me!:** Reikai? I know what it means! I read over it and I see that I accidentally put "Reikai" instead of "reiki" Reiki is spirit energy: Rei {spirit} and ki {energy} Yeah yeah, I know. I speak Japanese at home because I'm ½ Japanese….I must've just been in a hurry when I typed it. Thanks for pointing it out.

**Kitsune16:** I updated! Hope you enjoy!

**Chibimatchmaker:** You're too kind. My fic isn't that good… but flattery is nice to hear! Thanks for your review.

**Hakusho009:** Well, Touya isn't dead just yet and I don't think I'll kill Jin. It looks like you'll get what you want!

**Firefox:** I didn't like Risho either. He was too full of himself. What? You don't like Karasu? I love the guy! If he could freak Kurama out, he's to be respected in my opinion. He's just so sadistic…so calm…he's awesome! But that's ok. Thanks for the review.

**Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!**

**I got 24 reviews this time! Thanks for so many reviews!**


	22. Chapter twenty one

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)! Flames R encouraged. If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom. If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter! **

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to _KuramaandHiei4ever_. She wrote a song for me that'll be featured in my newest fic Jealous Hearts.****If I could write songs, I would do it myself, but she's tons better with poetry. Please go check out her fics. She's got a good YYH poem collection that's done with and her other fics are good too! Once again, thanx KuramaandHiei4ever!!!! **

* * *

****

Jin walked to one of the walls that were covered with countless torture weapons. Youko watched him warily. "I thought you said we would take this outside," he demanded angrily.

"Aye, I know that. I'm lookin' for some switch on this damned wall. It leads outside."

Botan raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So there's a way to escape from this torture room? So that means your victims could have run away!"

"Aye, but ye forget the fact that they were all tied to the table. The only thing this was for was for a quick get away for the torturers, it was." His fingers trailed down the wall until they touched the correct brick. He slammed a fist into it. The wall parted, leading to the outside.

He led the way outside. "Who'll make the first move?" He smiled broadly, taking this whole ordeal as a joke.

"You can go first," Youko offered.

Botan sighed in frustration and sat down. "Can we hurry and get this over with?" she demanded.

Jin flashed her a toothy grin. "What's the rush? Don't ya want ta see how strong yer man is?" He winked knowingly. "Or do ya already know? The power I'm talking about has nothin' to do with sleepin' with ya."

The deity flushed. "Oh shut up," she sputtered.

"She has a point," Youko announced. "This is between the two of us. Now if you'll kindly make your first move…"

Jin conjured up one of his wind attacks, blasting Youko off his feet. Youko lay on the ground for a few seconds, shocked at how powerful a simple wind attack was. It knocked the air out if him! He sat up, preparing to draw out his rose whip but Jin hit him with another miniature tornado.

"Aw, this isn't fun," Jin complained. "Ye're supposed ta be stronger than this. Even _Touya_ figured out how ta dodge these things. Or are ya weaker than the bastard?"

Before he could finish saying the word 'bastard', Youko's rose whip had wrapped around Jin's neck and arms. A gasp of surprised passed his parted lips. He had only heard a faint cracking sound and a split second later, the dangerous whip had him in a death grip.

"Don't ever use the filth's name when speaking to me," the fox demon uttered in a low growl. "We have nothing in common…He only used my deity.. ." His amber eyes glittered with animalistic anger. "Never speak his name!" He tugged slowly on his end of the whip. The thorns on the weapon had nowhere to go except in. It dug slowly in the wind master's flesh.

Jin's eyes widened. He was shocked—this was meant to be a friendly match between two powerful demons. All he had done was mention Touya's name and all hell broke loose. "I meant nothin' by it!" he sputtered. "I had ta get ya on the ball, didn't I? You were slackin'!"

"Youko…" Botan murmured with worry. This was the only thing that frightened her about her mate. She had no idea what would push Youko into his sadistic-mode. She loved him with all her heart, but she couldn't help but worry.

Two scents overrode Youko's senses. Jin's fear was heavy in the air. The fox demon smiled. Why shouldn't the wind master be afraid? He had mentioned the name of the bastard that had treated Botan so badly. This was an act to be punished. But the other scent… the smell of someone worrying. His smile faded. It was coming from Botan.

His vision cleared. The smell of fear had caused him to see everything in red because of blood lust. Once again Botan had saved him from doing anything extreme. He closed his eyes, willing his blood lust away. He opened his golden eyes again and released his hold on Touya.

"Forgive me…" he tried to explain. "When you spoke his name, it just pissed me off…"

Jin rubbed the back of his hand across his neck and arms where the thorns had dug into him. "When I want ta die, I know how ta do it," he exclaimed breathlessly. He flew into the air using the air around him. "I'll know not ta do that again." He grinned and began spinning his arms again.

Youko jumped into action. He flicked the rose whip several times. He did it fast enough where Jin was only able to see the initial attack.

The wind master dodged the only attack he was able to see. He lessened the amount of air he buffeted under him to dodge it. He couldn't figure out how there was a sharp pain on his arms and the sudden wetness. He gaped in confusion at the bloody cuts on his arms.

"Now I'll be able to smell your attacks before they hit me," Youko explained proudly. Your blood will get swept away in your tornados you make with your arms. I can dodge it better now."

Jin smiled. "Ay, I wouldn't have thought of that, mate. I'd have a whoppin' story ta tell if I ever won."

"If is the key word." With that, Youko struck again. Rose petals erupted around the pair.

The elf-eared demon blinked. This was too pretty to be an attack. He summoned another tornado. He made it larger, making it spin faster and harder than his other ones. This one was meant to sweep away the fluttering petals. The only thing he could figure out it was doing was blocking his view. Well that would change.

Youko continued summoning the fury of rose petals. He smiled, seeing that Jin was falling into his trap. True, the petals all had razor sharp edges, but that wasn't what he was using them for.

The tornado was beginning to slow down as it absorbed all the rose petals in the air. The petals were keeping the tornado from getting more air to feed off of. It faded away to nothing while the petals continued to flutter in a tornado-like motion.

Jin's eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell is this?!"

The petals were beginning to fall to the ground. The kitsune flicked his rose whip at each of them. The petals went flying straight for Jin.

The wind master wasn't expecting pain, but when the first petal hit, he cried out. The simple rose petal was razor sharp, slicing across his flesh. He did his best to dodge them and summon up his tornados to protect himself. The only problem was that he couldn't block them fast enough. "Okay, Okay, I give in! Ya win!" He held his hands up in surrender.

* * *

Botan put down a large tray of food and set the table with it. "I'm sure the two of you are hungry," she explained meekly.

"Thank you," Youko purred and reached for a plate of meat. He sniffed at it delicately. "Rabbit?"

"Yes. And it's the meat from the back too," she said with a laugh. She remembered when Youko had caught a rabbit and offered it to her, saying that the meat around the spine was the most tender.

Youko smiled, remembering the same incident. "I'll wait until it cools down then, shall I?" he added with a wink.

Jin looked from one to the other, feeling uncomfortable since he was stuck between the two. He nibbled on a piece of fruit. "Patch me up, will ya?" he asked Botan. In seconds, the cuts on his body were gone. "Thanks." He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"You seem more quiet than usual," the fox demon mused. He studied a cup of milk that sat in front of him before lapping at it.

"Quiet?"

"Yes. You talked quite a bit before our battle but now you're saying very little."

The wind master shrugged. "I don't rightfully know. I guess…I feel like I'm bothering ya. The two of ya should be alone and whatnot, but I'm here." He smiled thoughtfully. "I'm guessin' it's selfish of me. I like Botan a good deal and she's gonna be gone. I gotta start all over with meetin' people. Believe it or not, I'm not the social type."

Botan gazed at him. She liked him too. He never made her do more than necessary. On a few instances, when her work load was heavy, Jin would help her with part of it. He never treated her like a slave.

Jin stared at his food in deep thought. "I'm guessin' I'll be here by meself for a while. I'll wait until some people start nosin' around here. Ye're the one who keeps all the scum away. Once they find out ye're gone, they'll come back."

"You want to recruit demon scum into this yakuza?"

"Not really, but it needs somethin' to keep it alive, it does." He smiled hopefully. "Unless ya think the human world can handle me good looks."

Botan giggled and looked at Youko. "What do you think? Maybe we can have Jin live in Ningenkai."

"I don't know… I'm going to have a hard time is it is even with my human form. How will _he_ fit in?"

"He could go as a foreign exchange student or something."

Jin looked from one to the other, listening to them give the positive and negative thoughts of him being in Ningenkai. He frowned. "I can stay here. I don't need ya to worry about me. If there's gonna be a problem, then there's no use in makin' it worse."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Botan promised. "We'll sleep on it and tell you what we think of in the morning."

* * *

Youko crossed his arms behind his head and gazed up at the ceiling. He didn't blink as Botan crawled into the bed beside him. He didn't even respond when she cuddled up to him.

"What's wrong?" the deity asked at last.

"I feel as if something is out of place. I feel as if I've forgotten something important…"

Botan scoured her mind for what he could possibly have forgotten. She only drew blanks. "I don't think you did. What kind of thing are you talking about?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." He shook his head and smiled. "No matter. It mustn't be too important." He drew an arm around her and purred into her ear, chortling as he listened to her giggle. "Once we return to the human world, we'll finally be able to live our lives together."

"Hopefully you'll behave yourself this time and you'll be less of an animal."

"We'll see." He buried his face into her silky hair, taking comfort in her feminine scent.

* * *

Morning came almost too quickly. Youko felt as if he had barely fallen asleep. Nonetheless, the sun was still shining through the window. He kept his eyes closed, waiting until the last of his sleepiness drained away. When he opened his eyes, he rolled over to his side. That was when he knew something was wrong. Botan was gone. From the few months or so that he lived with Botan, he was always woke up before she did on weekends. It was on school days that she woke up earlier with the help of an alarm clock. It was illogical for the girl to be out of bed.

He leaped out of bed. He stopped to put on his outer robes and immediately went to the task of finding his mate. He sniffed around and suddenly sneezed. He couldn't smell Botan or anything else. The faint outdoors smell that usually floated in through the windows weren't there. There was only one scent that filled his nose… but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He went to find Jin. Maybe the wind master would be able to help him. "Jin!" he called out, entering the demon's room.

Jin jumped up. "Wassa matter? Did somethin' happen?" His usual accent was thick and clouded with sleep.

"Botan."

"Yeah? You fucked 'er. No need ta rub that in."

Youko raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't going to say anything like that."

"What, then?"

"I don't see her anywhere. And I'm unable to sense her. There's something in the air."

"Somethin'? Like what?"

"Some sort of scent…I can't place my finger on exactly what it is."

Jin sniffed the air. "It smells a little flowery to me. Maybe it's some sort've flower that blocks your senses or somethin'."

The fox demon nodded. It sounded logical, and there _was_ a Makai flower like that. It eventually blocked all the senses, leaving a victim to die from a nervous breakdown caused by paranoia. The problem was figuring out why he would smell a flower like this. He would have to hurry, find Botan, and get out of this place. He ripped a strip of cloth from his robes held it to his nose and mouth to slow down the process. He quickly told Jin to get into the open air, and dashed off to find his loved one.

* * *

Botan woke up feeling groggy. Her limbs felt heavy and weak and her head hurt. Something wet and rough wiped at her face.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you, but it was for the best," a gentle voice said. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you like I did when you were younger."

_'I must be hallucinating…or dreaming. That sounds like Touya…but he's dead, now, right?'_ she thought faintly. She opened her eyes. All she could see was a blur.

"You're awake. Here, drink this."

The deity felt something wet on her lips. She involuntarily parted her lips, allowing the liquid to drip down her throat. She coughed and sputtered. The liquid burned her tongue. Once again a liquid pushed at her lips. She drank it, recognizing it to be water. The burning sensation melted away. She blinked and her vision cleared and her energy returned.

She screamed. "Touya?! You're supposed to be dead!" Her amethyst eyes were glued to the shinobi's form.

The ice master growled. "I told you people that I wasn't dead. I may have been drained of my energy, but I wasn't _dead_." He smiled at her. "But soon this pollen I found will affect your precious fox demon. He'll die from a nervous break down like all the others did. If he manages to find us, I'll use this other plant."

He held up a small bag. Botan looked wearily at it. "What's that?"

"It's powered Veruki root. The plant implanted into a person's back can take over their minds, you see and they become slaves. But this is the root—it's stronger. It can erase your memory if you breathe enough of it in." He grinned, watching as the deity's eyes widen as she saw what could happen.

"Exactly." He assured her that her fears would be right. "His memories will be erased. He'll have no idea of who you are or his so-called love for you."

"Why use it on him?" Botan demanded. Couldn't Touya just use it on her instead? That way she wouldn't have known who Youko was and remained loyal to this heartless bastard.

"You've been a cheating little whore, my dear. I want you to hurt." His ice blue eyes narrowed. "How fun it will be for me. His humanity will be gone and he'll return to his bloodthirsty state. He'll probably fuck you and kill you when he's done. That's how life is here. You were lucky I kept you alive so long."

Botan shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. _'What if I can't stand what he's become? I can't have this happen… Youko might end up killing me…'_ She closed her eyes and began to sob. It was a mix of fury, confusion, and helplessness.

Touya looked at her, blinking. He had only seen her cry once and it was a painful thing to watch. He knew she was generally a strong person, but now she was crying. He bit his lip. Part of him wanted to take back the words, but it was too late. Besides…she deserved it.

* * *

Youko stopped relying on his nose and turned to his ears and eyes to help him. "Where can she be?" he growled. He knew that his vision was beginning to lessen. He would have to hurry, get Botan, and escape into the fresh air. He stopped, thinking furiously about what he could do. Then something came to him. It was a wild shot, but he had no choices at this time.

_'Damn it! I'm not dead yet!'_

For some reason, Touya's words came back to him clearly. Maybe…just maybe Touya was still alive with Botan at his disposal.

* * *

"Stop crying," Touya demanded. "Take this like an adult!" He slapped Botan to shut her up.

And it worked. Out of surprise, the deity stopped sobbing. She gaped at him and touched her cheek. Her amethyst eyes widened in shock. "You hit me!" She lowered her hand and backed away from him.

"I-I'm sorry…but you wouldn't shut up! I didn't have a choice!" He held his hands out, begging her to understand and forgive him.

"Don't touch me!" she spat angrily. "I'm leaving. I'm finding Youko and leaving." She ran to the door and ran head first into something solid.

Youko cried out and took a step back. His hands reached out to feel what had hit him. "Botan?" he asked carefully. His fingers brushed her silky hair and trailed down it, meeting Botan's trademark ponytail.

Botan hugged the fox demon around his waist. "You found me!"

"More or less," he admitted.

"Huh?" The deity looked up. She looked into the golden eyes. They looked glazed over. _'He's blind now. I have to help him.'_ She went back to Touya and took both bowls she had drunk out of. She pushed both bowls to Youko's lips. At last, the glossy look left from the fox demon's eyes. Flames of anger immediately replaced it.

"You…" Youko growled. " I _knew_ I should've killed you when I had the chance…" His hands clenched into fists. "How dare you show your face again?"

"I came for revenge," Touya replied easily. "I don't take things like this lightly. You took her from me and you'll have to pay."

"This is your fault anyway!" Botan interjected. "If you hadn't sent me to do this, I wouldn't have met him. You should have gone after him yourself." She lay her head on the kitsune's chest, her arms still wrapped firmly around his waist. She grimaced, feeling how rigid her mate's muscles had become. She looked up at him. "Youko?"

The fox demon continued to growl, his teeth bared at the ice shinobi. "Get out before I kill you." He glanced down at Botan. He was doing this for her—not just because she asked him to spare Touya's life. He knew that she had seen too much blood spray. It wasn't right for a woman to have to see things like this, especially a human one.

Touya smirked mentally. As if he would let an opportunity such as this slip through his fingers. He flinched. "You can't kill me," he uttered, forcing his words to waver a little.

Youko said nothing but continued to glare at him through amber eyes. "Leave. Now."

The ice master clutched the bag of powdered Veruki root to him, keeping it out of their sight. He inched towards the kitsune, cowering as he walked forward. Just as he got an inch towards Youko, he opened the bag and blew the contents in the fox's face.

Youko pulled Botan close to him, pressing her face against his robes to block out the powder. Having nothing to protect himself with, he could only breath in the powder.

"Suckers!" Touya exclaimed. He shoved Youko harshly against the wall. Both Youko and Botan hit their heads on the wall. The light began to dim and they both sank into darkness.

* * *

**Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders:**

**Fair Undomiel:** Thanks so much! Unfortunately, Touya's still alive. And I put another twist in! It may be too much. But how's Youko gonna get out of this one? Thanks for reviewing!

**Crimson Breeze:** Well here's the next chapter! No more waiting! Now you see how the fight turned out! Thankee for your review!

**Mourning Fox:** I totally understand about Inuyasha! I like Shippo though! He's so cute! I want him as a pet! Anywayz, I understand about Touya too. He's one of my fav people (apart from Kurama of course) so I have no idea why I'm doing this to him! Sorry, but the fic isn't done quiet yet. Thanks for taking time to review.

**KuramaandHiei4ever:** I'm glad you found it funny! I did it on purpose. Hope you like your little dedication! Thanks again though, for the song!

**Volpone:** Here's the next chapter. I wish I could write a better fight scene, but I didn't have ideas for it. That's why it was so short. I was planning to have most of the chapter about the fight _then_ add the twist. But it wasn't long enough so I stalled. Hope it doesn't suck. Glad you enjoyed Touya's interruptions! It was meant to lighten the mood! I didn't know so many people would find it funny!

**JDFielding:** Ha ha ha! Touya isn't dead! How strange is that? Evil prick… I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Maybe you'll enjoy this one too. I'll put more Youko & Botan interactions so people will be happier. Thanks for your review.

**Botan and Kurama lover:** Thanks! And Botan is lucky isn't she? Why not me!!! ::sobs dramatically:: But I suppose we'll live won't we? Hopefully you'll like this chapter!

**Thundercat:** You're welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic!

**Lifeless-Kanna_:_** Yup! I like strawberries!

**Tyedye/Rin:** Well this chapter was about 6/7 pages….that's longer than last chapter! Hopefully you like this super long chappie!

**lil-rosa:** Why choose? Why not have both? That'd be best, right?

**Nienna Whitethorn:** No! Youko's mine! J/k. I may do a sequel. I don't have an idea for one, but if enough people ask for one, then I may do one. No loose ends you say? Loose ends like what? Cliffhanger endings? ::evil laugh:: I probably won't do that. It just depends what I write when that time comes.

**Tearful Joy:** Ohh! Lollypops! ::grabs everything except grape:: ::shoves everything into mouth:: Mm…candy…the sugary goodness! This is your first reply? I hope you enjoy it like this chappie too! Thanks for leaving a review!

**The Vampire Story Hunter:** Yup, Jin's unusual but that's ok. You like it so far? Thanks!

**prettynutter:** Glad you like it! Thanks a lot!

**DarkShadowWriter:** You and Spoonerific must be really good friends. All my friends (the ones I know in person) write in the X-men section rather than anime. Glad you like this chapter…and I can't be a genius. Volpone and JD are the geniuses in this section.

**Orange09:** Now you know what happened to Touya! He's still alive! For now. Yup.

**Tesina Gela Gardner:** Yeah, Jin really was concerned. And Youko won the fight. Glad you enjoyed! Thanks!

**Spoonerific:** Fine fine, call me what you want, but I'm not good enough to be a goddess, ok? I can't look at Touya the same either! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!!!!! Lol

**PassionateAngel:** Of course Youko wins! He deserves to, right?

**Anonymous:** Thanks!

**Junyortrakr:** Yup, they had a fun fight I guess. Youko _had_ to win of course.

**Nakushita:** That's sarcasm isn't it? But there WILL be a happy ending. And more interactions with Youko and Botan. Keep your pants on, k? It'll be there in a while. Just be patient!

**gippal:** If you want to read a much better YoukoxBotan fic, look under Volpone's fics. She's much better at YoukoxBotan and KuramaxBotan. JDfeilding has a good KuramaxBotan fic too! I suggest you look at those. You like those parts? Thanks! I thought they were funny myself.

**Firefox:** Yes, I know, but that's WHY I like Karasu. You have to respect the guy for being able to hurt Kurama. It hurt me to hear him scream like that, but he _did_ win, right?

**Hakusho009:** Touya's not dead! And it's actually true in this chapter! I'm glad you liked that part from last chappie. Thanks for your review!

**Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!**

**I got 26 reviews this time! Thanks for so many reviews!**


	23. Chapter twenty two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)! Flames R encouraged. If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary. 

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom. If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter! **

* * *

Botan didn't know exactly what woke her up. Her first thought was a happy one. She was alive and Youko was curled up in the animal-like position she had always found interesting and adorable. As she gazed lovingly at him, she instantly realized that something was wrong. Youko hadn't slept in that position since the first few weeks he had came to her house those many months ago. He had abandoned his animalistic habits and turned more human as he lived longer in the human world. The fact that they were outside was something very interesting as well.

She sat up, looking around wildly. The large building the yakuza had used wasn't in sight. She took deep breaths, telling herself not to panic. Maybe Youko had dragged her away while she was still passed away. She began to calm down. Yes. Now that sounded logical. She slid towards Youko's sleeping form and stroked his cheek. She owed him so much…she wasn't sure how she would be able to repay him for everything he had done for her.

The fox demon jumped away at her touch. He was instantly awake and on guard. He bared his canines at her. "What are you thinking? _Touching_ me without my permission…" His tail thrashed violently in the air. "You're in my territory woman. That means I own you. I can do what I want to you. If you don't like it, you die." He grinned at her.

Botan wrapped her arms around herself, staring at him. "What's wrong with you? I know this is your territory, but you don't have to act like this," she exclaimed, trying her best to hide her hurt feelings.

Youko's angelic features darkened. "What are you talking about? You act as if you know me."

Her amethyst eyes widened. It was all coming back to her…Touya's words pulsed in her memories once more.

"_It's powered Veruki root. The plant implanted into a person's back can take over their minds, you see and they become slaves. But this is the root—it's stronger. It can erase your memory if you breathe enough of it in." _

_'The Veruki thing!'_ Botan thought sadly. _'Youko must have lost his memory. Why didn't I lose my memory too?'_ Then she remembered. Youko had pushed her face gently but firmly against his chest, blocking the powered roots from entering her body as she breathed. _'He didn't protect himself! He helped me…I have to help him too.'_ She gazed at him with mixed emotions. She loved the demon with all her being, but she didn't want anything to do with him if he was cold to her.

She attempted to get to him in some way. "Do you know who I am? My name? How you know me?"

The golden eyes blinked. He tried his best to remember who she was. She seemed familiar. She _felt_ familiar…and her scent… but why couldn't he match her face with a name? "N-no," he admitted, fear laced his words. "I feel as if I know you…should I?" He shook his head, returning to his demonic façade, pushing away any fear that could leave him vulnerable. "It matters not. I am superior to you. You're lucky that you're a lovely creature. If you had the face of a Makai fungus, I'm sure I wouldn't have took you here."

Her hopes plummeted just as soon as it rose. "At least you feel like you remember me. That's a start." She forced a smile. "I guess we'll have to start all over again won't we?"

"I refuse to interact with you. I need nourishment. Find your own source of food. I want you to stay alive so I can question you." He rose to his feet and walked off through a tangle of shrubs.

She watched him walk. _'At least he's not all perverted. Like…some people.'_ She shuddered, trying not to mention Risho or Touya's names in her thoughts. She was glad Youko had enough manners to act civilized towards her—especially since she was a female and the two were stranded in the middle of a vast forest alone. She stood up and looked around her. If Youko was truly planning on forcing her to live on her own skills, she would have to find something that looked edible. She wasn't sure of what Makai plants were what. What if she accidentally ate something that was poisonous? She bit her lip to fight back tears of helplessness. _'Damn Risho all the same! He should have let me go out, even for a little bit, to learn about the outside so I don't starve!'_

Meanwhile, Youko sat in a tree keeping watch on the ground. His plants were out in random places. He had smelled edible animals close by. He would wait until these herbivores stopped to nibble his plants and ensnare them. Boom! Instant food. He smiled. This was a quick and easy way to get food.

The frown soon faded. The girl he had taken from the yakuza building appeared in his thoughts. He didn't remember being in the building. He didn't know who she was or what made him bring her to his territory. He didn't know why looking at her made him melt inside. He couldn't understand why he longed to kiss her and hold her. The last was very odd. Even the demon girls he found walking around in his territory didn't make him feel like that so soon. Sure, he always drew out the better-looking demon females, but he had never had the urge to just _hold_ them and enjoy her presence. The only reason for these stray demon females were …well, to put it plainly…for sex. But this girl…it was all so strange. It was almost like his body knew her, but his mind only drew a blank.

He scowled. Females to him were for sex _only_. Normally he felt no need for a female at his side. He used them and promptly disposed of them. It was a cold thing to do, but that was how his specie was. Rarely did a kitsune find a steady mate. With Botan, he didn't see her as he did the other females. Sex wasn't the priority with her. He wanted to show her he loved her and receive her gentle and loving words in return.

_'Madness. That's what this is. Utter and complete madness,'_ he cursed to himself. But he couldn't deny these emotions. He couldn't ignore them for long. As he thought over his problems, his plants had managed to capture a nice catch of rabbits and a few birds that were basically Makai chickens. He gathered them. He had more than enough. And he didn't want the girl to starve. His conscience wouldn't have it.

He smirked. Since when did he have a conscience?

* * *

"Here. I didn't stop to consider the fact that, as a human, you have no ability to care for yourself." Youko threw his catch at Botan's feet.

"What's that supposed to mean? Humans can care for themselves. _I_ can't because I never had the chance to." She wrinkled her nose, prodding the limp animals with the tip of her shoe. "I'll start a fire and get these things cooking then. I can at least do that."

The fox demon watched curiously as Botan started up a fire. She looked up at him. "You've got the claws. Skin and gut these things. Then we'll get these cooked."

Youko did as he was asked. He blinked, watching Botan put the animals on sticks and cooked them by the fire.

"Watch out—it's hot," she warned as soon as the food was done.

The kitsune sniffed the food, making sure the girl hadn't poisoned it. He nibbled on it, testing it. He nearly jumped when Botan laughed.

"You're doing better than you did the first time. Remember the stew?" Her face fell, realizing she was alone in her memories. "N-never mind." She sighed. She lapsed into silence. She wanted to talk to him about the past then lead up to the things that could happen in the future. But Youko remembered nothing. This meant she couldn't reminisce with him much less contemplate the future when he didn't know her.

The meal was completed in silence. Now the two huddled before the fire as the sun began to go down.

Youko looked at her, desperately wanting to please her and get her out of this silent mode. "I can't seem to remember you," he said at last. "I've done my best to ignore my body's desires but it keeps growing. Not _those_ desires," he ensured, catching the deity's wary glare. "I want to…to hold you and caress your hair. It's a dilemma because I can't understand why I feel such things." He stared down at the ground. He was aware that his cheeks were tinged with pink. "Perhaps you are able to help me." He raised his golden eyes to meet Botan's amethyst ones.

Botan blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "I wish I knew how to. I don't even know if it's possible."

It was now the fox spirit to fall silent. He nodded slowly. "I suppose I must do this on my own then." He closed his eyes to concentrate on the emotions his body was feeding his brain. Try as he might, he remembered almost nothing about the girl. He opened his eyes briefly and watched as she buried her face into her folded arm that perched on her knees. He moved towards her uncertainly. Maybe she was cold. He blinked when he heard some sounds come from her. "What is it?" he asked. He felt awkward. He couldn't remember her name so he couldn't use it.

"Nothing." Botan hastily brushed her tears away and looked defiantly at him.

"If this is nothing, I would hate to see what you would do when something _is_ wrong." He smiled at her, hoping that she would at least crack a smile at his small joke. What he did get in response confused him. The deity burst into tears again.

"I don't know you anymore," she tried to explain. "First you act like a jerk when you first met me. Then you talk too openly. I-I know I'm just being silly. I should expect this since Touya took your memories away, but I just don't know you anymore!" She looked away from him. "What happens if I start to not love you anymore? What if you just hurt me without knowing? What if you hurt yourself? Or…or you might just run away from me. It's just confusing. I wish I never met you! Then none of this would have happened." She stood up and ran away from him. She was ashamed of herself. She shouldn't have cried, but she couldn't help it. Wouldn't anyone else do the same thing if they were in her position?

Youko opened his mouth to say something but he stopped himself. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to run after her and calm her down, but perhaps she needed to calm down on her own time. He frowned deeply. He decided to go after her anyway.

"Botan?" He called desperately after searching for over an hour. He blinked at this accomplishment. What had he called her? Botan? He said it again, allowing the syllables to roll off his tongue. Yes, it sounded right. That was her name. It came back to him! His hopes had suddenly returned. He continued to look for her.

* * *

He finally found her. He called out her name a few more times, retracing his steps just incase he had missed her. He sat down in front of her and took her hands into his. "Botan," he murmured.

The deity gasped and looked at him. "M-my name! You know my name!"

"It just came back to me." He looked at her and smiled. "I don't know how you remember me, and I don't know how I acted. But…perhaps you can learn to accept me as I am now. I'll try to remember more things about you. I may not remember everything, but perhaps more will return." He tentatively kissed her tear-streaked cheek. The salty taste was now at the tip of his tongue. "Just have patience. I'll do my best to be good to you."

Botan managed to smile, but more tears feel down her cheeks. This time it was tears of joy. "You've always been too good to me. I don't deserve anyone like you. Why don't you just find someone who deserves you?"

"Because something tells me that I love you." He kissed her on her lips this time. He felt Botan push more insistently against him, her arms wrapped gently around his neck. His arms were around her body, holding her close.

"I love you too," Botan managed to utter before Youko closed in for a more intimate kiss.

* * *

**I know it looks like this fic is done, but it's not just yet. Doesn't Touya need to get his ass kicked? So there's still a couple chapters left to go! Hopefully there was enough fluff in this chapter.**

**Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders:**

**KuramaandHiei4ever:** First to review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! You flatter me. ::bows down:: I'm glad to see you think my chapters are so interesting that you read every word. That's nice to know! Whenever I update Jealous Hearts, you'll see tidbits of your song. I won't introduce the entire song in the 2nd chapter though, k? I need to fit in some other stuff so the song will fit perfectly. And I'll make sure people know that you're the one who wrote it!

**Miyako14:** Thanks! And here's the next chapter!

**Volpone:** Yup, Youko wakes up 'feral' as you say, but things don't end up like you want. Poor poor perverted little Volpone. I won't have Youko rape Botan, the poor thing. As you see, he does wake up untamed, but luckily part of him remembers Botan! All hopes aren't lost after all!

**Mourning Fox:** Whoa, that would be a pretty scary thing for my grandma to supposedly die then come back to life. Woo, scary! Touya is pretty stubborn, eh? I wonder if he'll get what he deserves? Only I can know!

**animegirl007:** I'm flattered. I'm glad you enjoy it! I think this might be my best work yet—and all my lovely reviewers have backed me up the whole way! I feel so loved! ::sniff sniff:: Yes, I understand your point. It does seem like they both would lose their memory. But the roots are powdered and you have to _breathe_ in a lot of it to lose your memory. Youko protected Botan from the worst of it. Even if she breathes the little bit that is on her clothes, she'll be fine. See, you have to breathe in _a lot_ to loose your memory. Hope that isn't too confusing. I'm not good at explaining things.

**Tesina Gela Gardner:** If you think losing your memory is a good thing, then I guess what happened to the two is good. But even though losing your memory is bad, things seem to have turned out ok, right? And there was fluff in this chapter! Hope you like fluff!

**JDFielding:** A short chapter?! The last chapter was like 6 or 7 pages! If you think _that_ was short…! But glad you enjoyed it just the same. Touya? A mutated cockroach? That's funny. It made me laugh when I read it. ::laughs some more:: I guess he is a mutated cockroach in a way… There are more tender moments in this chapter so maybe you'll enjoy that too. I demand for you to update After the Fall as soon as you can! I wanna know what happens!

**What a scene:** Glad you think it's cool. Here is the next chapter!

**Orange09:** I wanted the fight to last for most of the chapter too, but I didn't know what to write. I'm not much good at fight scenes so the fight was short. Sorry if it disappointed you! Yes. Touya still likes Botan. Now he sees her as an unobtainable object, but as a shinobi, he'll go to no end to try and get it!

**Nakushita:** Sugar filled treats? What do you mean? I don't have any! ::looks around suspiciously and shoves candy into pocket:: See! Nothing! Hm…the idea for Jin and someone to fall in love and restart the yakuza seems interesting… I'll think about it.

**Princess Paine of Darkness:** Here's the new chapter so you know what happens! Keep your pants on! O.O;

**DarkShadowWriter:** Poor Touya, I manipulated him into becoming this cold-heartless bastard. I'm a bad person! But I still like him too! ::steal's DarkShadowWriter's flag:: ::waves flag:: Mwahahaha! I have your flag! Now only I can root him on!

**Keirin-Sama:** Youko forgot most, but obviously part of his memory is slowly coming back! Here's the chapter so don't go too crazy, k?

**Crimson Breeze:** Things turn out decently I guess. Here the new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**Luci-chan6:** Badly inserted you say? How so? But glad you liked the chapter. Thanks!

**Kitsune-botan:** O.O I don't know Spanish! But I had a friend translate so I have an idea of what you're saying. Yes, Botan and Youko are going to stay together. I won't have it any other way. They make such a lovely couple! You get emotional when you read KxB? I do too—if the person writes it good. I've seen some KxB that was boring. I woulda killed Touya for what he did too! He's such a bastard…but Youko will have his revenge.

**Tyedye/Rin:** Thanks! I'll see your new songfic when I get a chance, k?

**Ame no Kodomo:** Thanks! I enjoy hearing that my fic is exciting to you reviewers. It makes me feel important.

**Mistaken-Otaku:** Yes, there are many different possibilities, but at the same time, most of them are correct! Isn't that great? Just keep reading and you'll see exactly what happens between the two!

**Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!**


	24. Chapter twenty three

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)! Flames R encouraged. If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary.**

**Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom. If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter!**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jin smashed his way through the foliage. He scowled at the countless trees and bushes that stood in his way. "Damn trees," he growled. He stopped every once in a while and cocked his head, trying to catch any snatches of sound to tell him where Youko was. He wanted to find him and the deity to make sure they were safe. He knew Touya did something terrible to both of them. He gritted his teeth. He should have gotten Touya and rung his neck the second he had a chance to. 'If somethin' happens to lot of them, I'll never forgive meself,' he thought with a mixture of anger and sadness.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Youko drew Botan closer to him. He nuzzled her neck and grinned as he heard her giggle. "Isn't it peaceful out in the wild?" he asked. "It's much better than any house you could want."

The smile on the deity's face abruptly faded away. "It still bothers me," she admitted. "There are so many things out here that can kill us. I'd feel safer in a sturdy house." She gazed sympathetically at the kitsune, reading the mixed expression on his face. It was a mix between disappointment and question. "It's not like you aren't able to protect me," she continued and elaborated. "It's just that…one day you'll have to go somewhere without me. If we're still out here…and if you're gone, creatures out there would be free to do what they want. I could barely protect myself against Risho and Touya. How can I survive against millions of Makai animals?"

The fox demon frowned at the remark made about Risho and Touya. He still was unsure about who or what these two names matched with, but he knew they…or it did something terrible to his koibito. He hated to see her heart being twisted at the memory of something he couldn't remember. All he could make out from this was that he had somehow saved her from a horrible life. He sighed and stretched out on the leafy ground with his arms crossed under his head.

"Then we'll just have to find a house for you then, won't we?" He glanced over at her. "Would I still be allowed to be do my nightly killings or am I forced to conform to your ways of life?"

"Be yourself! As long as you're happy, I'll be happy." Botan beamed at him.

Youko, slightly embarrassed by the display of human emotions, offered a hesitant smile in return.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Touya sat rocking back and forth in a corner of Botan's room. All of the powdered Veruki root had managed to float out of the large, airy chambers of the yakuza's domain. He clutched one of silk pillows the deity usually laid her delicate head on as she slept. He buried his face into it. The impact of everything suddenly hit him as the adrenaline rush from the encounter against Youko bled away. He now realized that Botan was gone—forever. Whichever way he looked at it, he was sure that she was lost for good. Perhaps the powdered Veruki root had damaged her memory so deeply that she would only be a chronic disaster. Or maybe Youko had taken her far away and they were fine. Of course Botan would be happy with him. Or…maybe Youko's memory was gone. Maybe he had given in to his demon instincts that were left in the wake of his destroyed memories, raped Botan, and left her somewhere, weak and dieing.

He stifled a sob. "What did I do?" he moaned sadly. The deity's absence made him realize that he actually _loved_ her. He didn't only care for her body…and now? Now it was too late!

He pressed the silk pillow closer to his chest and buried his forehead into the top of it. "Maybe it isn't too late to find her. Maybe if her memory is gone, I can take her back…or…or…"

He lifted his ice blue eyes and gazed thoughtfully at the stone ceiling. "I might still have some of the powder somewhere." His eyes brightened. "Yes! And if I go overboard with it, I can give her just enough of the antidote to make her forget about that damned fox. Then there would be only me."

He stood up and went to look for the extra bag of powder and antidote.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jin sat down after searching for what felt like centuries. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and sighed deeply. "I'll never find those two," he groaned. He glared at the forest floor, thinking. Then he thought some more.

And then an idea hit him.

"What the hell am I doin' searchin' for 'em on foot?!" He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Damned Touya…makin' me think like a human 'n all!" He stood up and gathered the winds beneath him. He shook his head at himself as he was propelled upwards. "Why couldn' I think of this before, eh?"

He floated gently, rocking as different gusts rushed beneath him. He squinted his eyes to see through the trees. Nothing. His heart plummeted. "Too many leaves," he said in defeat. "Can't see a damn thing." His spirits lifted as another idea hit him.

"Today I'm on a role, that I am!" He spun both arms around like a windmill, gathering speed and collecting gusts of wind. He released the miniature tornadoes and allowed them to crash through the trees.

------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Jin is," Botan wondered out loud. She poked a twig at a dead beetle out of pure boredom. Youko lay on his stomach and a bent arm supported his head. He almost looked photo-ready. His silver tail flicked the air.

"Jin?" the fox asked. He shifted his amber gaze from the animal he was suffocating to the girl.

"I told you about him. Never mind," she murmured. She sighed, wishing that her fox could remember everything. She was still slightly traumatized by what had been happening to her with Touya. She had no idea she was being used until…until Youko had to be tortured—and because of her! She buried her face into her arms. Maybe she was being selfish to want to be with the fox demon…

"What's on your mind? When you do that, it intrigues me."

"Hm? Oh. It's…nothing." She looked up and faked a smile. "I'm just bored is all."

Youko peered at her. He knew she was lying but he couldn't figure out why. She didn't seem too disturbed by what it was so he didn't push the question farther. "Do you need comforting in any way?" he wondered. He had learned that females needed to constantly be comforted and petted…like some annoying dog. You had to pay attention to them or they would turn either stupid, or cruel.

Botan gazed at him. She didn't need any comforting but being in his arms sounded nice. She smiled and slid next to him, slipping her arms around the fox's neck.

CRASH!

The two both jumped to their feet in alarm but were soon thrown to their feet by a powerful wind. They lay there for a second, twitching.

"What in Makai _was_ that?" Youko demanded angrily. The fact that he was had been thrown unceremoniously on his back was seriously pissing him off—especially since he didn't know what had done this.

"It was only wind," Botan replied matter-of-factly. She stood and brushed herself off. She looked around and slowly her jaw dropped. The wind had knocked down a good number of trees…but only in a small area. She only knew of one thing that could do something like this. And it was a demon! "Jin?" she called out loud.

"Did a thing named Jin do this? I'll kill him for destroying my territory!" Youko leapt into the nearest tree (which was several yards away) and clawed his way to the top. "Jin! Come down here and face me!"

Miles away, Jin heard the cry. He came crashing down. "I found you two!" he exclaimed. He threw his arms around the fox demon out of happiness. "Ya don't know how long I've been searchin' for tha both of ye."

Youko was too surprised to attack. "You know me?"

"Aye." The wind master's smile faded and pulled away. "But ye don't know me do ye? I'm supposin' Touya used that powdered nonsense." He chewed on his lower lip. "I think there might be somethin' back at the hideout to fix ya up."

"I can get my memory back?" Youko exclaimed. He looked at Botan and found his way back to her. He took her hands. "I'll be able to remember how I met you and how the hell I fell in love with a human."

Botan raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"N-nothing."

Jin grinned. "We'll get back to the place and find it, alright?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope I don't disappoint people with this chapter.**

**Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders:**

**JDFielding:** Well, I finally updated. You've done 2 updates since the last time I've updated this so I decided it was about time. I'm glad you enjoyed the tender moments! I think Touya will get his come uppance soon…the questions is _how_? Mwahahaha! More ways to torture my readers!

**Volpone:** ::shakes head:: You dirty, dirty minded person you. I think I had enough of people doing things to Botan against her will. Maybe Youko doing it to her would be the last straw, you know? Hey! When are you going to update?!

**Tesina Gela Gardner:** Thankee for the review! I'm sorry this chapter didn't have much fluff. This chapter was me attempting to write through a writer's block. Hope it wasn't a disappointment.

**Birdy06:** Glad you enjoyed. Yes, Touya needs his ass kicked, but he can still have his dreams right? That is, he can have them until he dies! I agree he should leave them alone! Bad Touya.

**Tyedye/Rin:** Course I couldn't leave it like that! Touya needs to die and Youko needs to be all right again? It wouldn't have been much of a happy ending if I left it like that.

**What a scene:** You liked the idea? Cool! Glad you did! Thanks for the review.

**Orange09:** Yup! Youko rocks all the way around. I tried updating as fast as I could but the stupid writer's block was being mean. A sequel? Hm…what would I put in a sequel?

**Doctor Kiba:** It's ok if you were hyped up with sugar. I'm sure it happens to the best of us. Well, you see what happened to Touya. He was going a little psycho in the hideout because he realized Botan was gone forever and that he actually cared for her. But it's kind of late, right?

**Kitsune's Miko:** That's ok if you don't know English that well. I know a few people that barely know English but speak to me in Japanese mostly…but I guess that's different cuz I can speak it, huh? Lol I need to learn some Spanish don't I?

**PassionateAngel:** I'm glad you feel just a little sorry for Touya. Somebody has to!

**Firefox:** Yeah, Youko should kill him, but he's too busy with Botan! He'll get to it though. Don't worry.

**BakaGirl:** That wasn't being rude. Glad you want another chapter! Just hope this isn't too disappointing.

**Horse-crazy-girl:** Glad you enjoyed!

**Ditzy Peony:** Aw, glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Nakushita:** You've been in a mafia? O.O That's kind of scary you know! Gah! I have scary people reading my stuff. That's pretty cool!

**Alora aguguwa:** I updated! Here!

**Psychogirly:** Here's the new chappie so enjoy!

**Shy-lil Dreamer:** I think Youko will get it back soon…as long as Touya doesn't interfere, that bastard.

**Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!**


	25. Chapter twenty four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I only own this fic and the OC's (original characters)! Flames R encouraged. If you have to flame I would like a reason as to why you don't like a particular chapter or portion so I can fix it if necessary.

Thanks for the reviews! If you're interested in seeing your name, review! If you've reviewed the last chapter, proceed to the bottom. If you want to see your name up next chapter, then you're going to have to review this chapter!

* * *

Jin led the pair to the main doors. He pushed the huge wooden doors aside and entered the building. He did this cautiously hoping that the chambers had been aired out by now. _"But just incase,"_ he thought to himself as he summoned up one of his mini tornadoes. It went rampaging down the hallway and disappeared. "Alright," he said, motioning for the two to follow him.

"What if Touya's still here?" Botan asked. "What will we do?"

"We'll just kill that bloody bastard is all!" Jin growled. He slammed his fist into his palm. "I'll rip 'is arms off and shove 'em in 'is—"

"I think we've got the picture," the deity interrupted before the threats became too much to visualize.

"But 'ee deserves it!"

"I agree, but I don't want to think about it!"

They walked down the corridors, pausing at each corner to check for any form of danger.

"I know a short cut," Botan announced at last, getting tired of almost having a heart attack before rounding every corner. She tugged at Jin's muscled arm and pointed out a wall hanging. "I used this to sneak out and feed the prisoners."

"So ye didn't risk yer life to feed the fox just because you cared for 'im? It was just an habit, eh?"

Botan avoided the question she felt hanging in the air. She pushed aside the tapestry and entered a small hallway. "I don't know why nobody has seen or used this."

Jin sniffed the musty air in this corridor. Mixed with the dust and Botan's scent, he could smell the odd cologne Risho used to wear. "Risho used this. I'm thinkin' he knew you went through this to feed the prisoner's 'n all."

"Perhaps he was amused at the prospect of you feeding the scum and believing you were doing it behind his back."

Botan and Jin looked at him in surprise. Their eyes asked the same thing. _"Does he remember Risho?"_

"No, I don't remember who this person is. I have just seen people like him." He offered a shrug to dismiss the conversation.

"Where's the best place to look for Touya?" Botan asked Jin.

"Yer room," he answered faintly.

The deity shivered. She didn't want to think about what Touya would do if she met up with him. Or Youko for that matter. She was sure Youko could still win, but what if Touya pulled out another cowardly trick? Maybe Youko would then go beyond healing. And…what would she do then? Youko was her life!

Jin busted through Botan's old room door. Touya fell off of the four-poster bed in surprise. "Where's the damn antidote?" the red-headed demon demanded.

The ice blue eyes snapped from one edge of the room to another. "I haven't a clue," he stammered.

"Ye better find it. I'm not going to hold back on ya. I know yer tricks."

The ice demon peered behind his fellow shinobi, seeing both Youko and Botan. His heart thudded painfully. "I'll give it to you," he began slowly. "But it comes with a price."

Youko slid past his deity, past the wind master and grabbed a handful of Touya's shirt. He easily lifted the slender ice master off of the ground and growled. "I have a price for it as well. Give it to me now or I'll cleave bits of your body off until you do. If all your appendages of been torn off, I'll have my pets eat you alive while you watch." His vines came out of nowhere and wrapped around Youko's arm, leading up to Touya's face.

Touya laughed dryly. "Do you think I care?" he asked quietly. "You took away the one thing that made me feel alive. I have nothing now. Go ahead and kill me. But you won't get the antidote that way. If you take up my offer, then I'll give it to you."

Youko narrowed his eyes and studied his face, reveling in the fear he could smell emanating off of him. "And if I disagree with your price?"

"T-then you can kill me." The ice blue eyes flickered momentarily to look at Botan.

The fox demon cocked his head at Botan. "Would you like me to do?"

"I…I guess we could hear what he wants for it." She wanted more than anything to have Youko have his memory back. Then the two of them would have the memory of all the struggles they went through. That would keep their bond strong, right?

"This is the fool that has caused you so much unhappiness," the kitsune reminded. "You would feel relieved if he died would you not?"

"I suppose, but he's right. He's the only one who knows where the antidote is. And how to make it. If he dies, what will we do then?"

"We would continue to live on. We can forget about all this."

"Yes, but…" she trailed off. She wanted to forget about this. But the things she had to go through to make it this far…some of it would scar her for the rest of her life. She didn't want to tell them to Youko who had been there through all of it. She didn't want to feel like she was hiding something just because the demon couldn't remember. She chewed on her lip, close to tears.

Youko dropped Touya unceremoniously to the floor and cupped Botan's chin. He peered into her eyes, seeing the tears that had yet to come. "Why…are you crying?" he asked slowly. "Is it something I have done?"

"N-no."

"We'll do this your way then. Would that please you?" He wasn't going to be the reason for her tears. He smiled at her before turning to the ice demon.

"Is that the way you want to live?" Touya asked, sniggering at what Youko had said to Botan.

"Elaborate."

"For the rest of your life, do you want to have her consent before you kill? Before you go out to hunt, do you have to give her what she wants first? Will her happiness come before your fun?"

The kitsune wrinkled his nose. What did he care if it was true? "What business of it is yours?"

"I suppose it isn't."

"Don't change the subject. What is your price?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He let his eyes meet Botan's form and smiled. "Give me what I want and you'll get your precious antidote."

Youko growled and drew Botan closer to him. "You—"

"Wait!" Jin exclaimed. He clapped a hand on the taller demon's shoulder. "Think this over." He looked down at Botan. "First, are ya willin' to give yerself to the bastard to get yer mate's memories back?" he asked in quietly so Touya wouldn't hear.

"Yes," she answered firmly. "Even though I'll hate it, I'll do it for Youko."

The fox demon flinched at the comment.

"So here's my idea. If we give her over to him you'll get your antidote. Then with yer memories back, ye'll be able ta come and carry out yer revenge." Jin winked. "How's that sound?"

"But," Youko sputtered. He looked at Botan, silently telling her that she didn't need to sacrifice herself just for him.

"Let's go with Jin's idea," she said softly. "After your memories are back, come back and kill him. You'll save me from him, right?"

"Naturally."

Touya narrowed his eyes at the smile on Botan's face. "Have you came to a conclusion yet?" he spat.

"Where's the antidote first of all?"

"I have to make it first."

"I don't like the sound of it," Youko growled.

"I'll make sure he makes it. If not, then I'll just threaten to leave him. If that doesn't work…don't worry. I'll get him to make it," the deity assured.

"How long do you need to make this?" the kitsune asked Touya.

"In a week," he announced, calculating things. "It takes a few days to dry the herbs and a few more days to brew the things."

"Fine."

"Hand me the girl."

Youko held Botan hesitantly as a growl raised in his throat. Botan kissed him tenderly. "We'll do our sides of the bargain and I'll be back."

The demon brushed his lips across hers and came to her neck. "I can't let you go," he mumbled into her skin. He ran his fingers across her face, sighing. How could he bear to let Touya even look at her?

Jin rolled his eyes, a mix of amusement and frustration at the same time. "Ger yer asses moving. I ain't got the patience to watch you two do this. And neither does 'ee for that matter."

Youko kissed her once more. "Go before I change my mind." He let go and nudged her towards the ice demon.

Touya smiled, proud of his accomplishment. "I promise to give you your antidote. I just want you to know that she's all mine."

"We'll see," Youko spat at him. "A week and no more. Just know that if you hurt Botan or invade her privacy without her consent, I'll know. I'll be upon you in a moment and I'll kill you."

The ice demon forced a smile. He wasn't going to show how relieved he was that this went through. Youko could kill him instantly in this weakened state. He moved his ice blue gaze onto the deity. Luckily Botan was blinded by her love for the fox demon. She couldn't see that there was much more involved in this deal.

_'I know you're going to come after me eventually,'_ the shinobi thought. _'But it'll be a week before you dare come and get her back. When that day comes, I'll be ready.'_

* * *

Touya took Botan back to the yakuza's hideout. He took her arm with a firm but gentle grip. 

"We're going to have fun together, aren't we my sweet?" he asked jovially.

The deity studied him carefully. She knew that Touya couldn't possibly be so cheerful after Youko had threatened him. What demon in their right mind would be so joyful after a death threat had been placed on them—especially one from Youko Kurama himself. Any demon with sense would either commit suicide, or offer their lives and souls to powerful demon overlord to protect them from the kitsune. Then again, this was Touya. He seemed to have broken the fine link between sanity and insanity.

"Fun?" she repeated slowly.

"Yes," he agreed. "In time you'll come to forget that damned fox and you'll remember that I am better for you."

She knew better than to argue. Weak or not, he could still kill her if he wanted to. She wasn't sure if he would risk killing her…but while he seemed to weave in and out of sanity, she wasn't going to put herself and Youko in danger.

Touya smiled at her silence. To him, it was answer enough. Lovingly, he ran a hand through her azure bangs. It took a lot of self-control to keep from shuddering at his icy touch. "I wish I didn't let you go. I _do_ love you, you know?"

Botan shook her head. "No, I don't. How could you say such things if you loved me?"

"I was blinded. Risho has corrupted my mind. It wasn't until Risho was dead that his power over me broke," he said. It was partially true. It _wasn't_ until Risho's death that he realized this. As for Risho corrupting him or why he only now discovered this was beyond him.

"Maybe…"

"Can't you learn to love me again? I'll behave. I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated," Touya begged now. "It'll be just like old times. I'll buy you those silk dressed you look so beautiful in. You'll eat good food."

"And then I'll be a slave again, doing whatever you tell me to because I didn't know any better," she finished. Her lavender eyes glittered with hatred at the memory. "Isn't that what you're planning to do again?"

"No. Not this time. I'm going to treat you so well that you'll forget about Youko." He shuddered at the cursed name. "Give me a chance."

Botan opened her mouth to tell him that her heart would belong to Youko for the rest of her life. Touya stopped her with a gentle finger before the words passed her lips.

"I know what you're thinking. But by the time I get done making an antidote, you don't have a choice but to stay with me. I'll still treat you the way you should be treated. And if you can't learn to love me… there are other things in life to achieve."

This remark touched her. She was almost flattered that he would still treat her well even though he knew that Youko would always be there. "I guess I don't have a choice," she sighed. "Fine. But I want you to start making the antidote pronto."

"I'll do that and much more." He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. Her scent was so familiar. A sigh escaped his lips. _'I'll find a way,'_ he promised himself. _'You'll love and adore me the way you used to.'_

* * *

Youko paced angrily back and forth. His silver tail swished. "I can't wait a week," he growled at Jin.

Jin lounged in a chair. He had allowed Youko to live in his house away from the hideout. "Relax. 'ee won't dare to do anythin' to 'er."

"It's not harming her that disturbs me. It's the fact that his worthless hands are most likely to be on her body now." His golden gaze darkened. "It will give me much pleasure to rip his offending limbs off his body…to hear his screams…to watch his blood stain the stone floor…"

Jim smirked. "Calm it down. Ye don't want te get riled up so soon. Ye've got a while to go. Keep yer trousers on and wait it out. Botan's a feisty girl when it comes ta her personal space. If somethin' bother's her, she's not gonna let it go to far."

"Hmph," the fox snorted.

"Trust me. I know 'er longer than you have. She can take care of herself."

"I know she could." Youko growled again. "But I don't want her to have to take care of herself. It's my duty to protect her from anything that disturbs her." He began his angry pacing once again.

Jin's smirk widened. He folded his arms behind his head and relaxed.

* * *

Touya sat on his haunches before a pot bubbling contentedly over a roar of flames. His blue eyes gazed intently at it. Every so often he stirred the concoction in the pot or sprinkled a fine powder into it. It would be a few days before the main ingredients could be added. He heaved a heavy sigh. Making antidotes was a highly monotonous job. He was already getting sick of the smell of the stewing ingredients. No wonder the hideout rarely had a stock of the antidotes. He had forgotten how boring it was to make it.

But this time, it was a good thing that there was no antidote available. It was buying him time to set his mind straight. He needed these extra days to figure out how to win Botan back and rub it into Youko's face without getting killed.

He chewed nervously at his thumb. He didn't want to admit it, but Youko frightened him. He didn't like knowing that the legendary Youko Kurama would kill him without so much as a flinch. He hated knowing that he had an extremely slim chance of surviving against Youko.

He snuck a glance over his shoulder at Botan who had sworn to herself to keep an eye on Touya's actions. At the moment, she appeared to be dozing off. The warm, heavy fumes and the late hour was making her sleepy.

Touya got to his feet and went to Botan. "You should go to bed."

Botan shook herself firmly to try and fight off the sleep. "No," she said stubbornly. "I'm going to make sure you do this right."

The ice demon fought back the impulse to scowl at her loyalty to the filthy fox demon. "I'm not going to ruin what little chances I have at getting you back," he said simply. "Just go to bed. The antidote is at a very picky stage and I'll be up for a while."

Botan tried to fight Touya as he gently scooped her into his arms, but the bed's call to her was overpowering. She gave up and allowed Touya to take her to her bedroom.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"Doing what?"

"Going to all this trouble to be with me. Am I really worth fighting over?"

Touya gazed thoughtfully at her. "If you weren't, Youko wouldn't be so eager to rip my face off for you and I wouldn't be going crazy at the thought of him taking you away from me." He fought to offer a smile that wouldn't illustrate his jealousy.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update! My computer refused to read my floppy disks for a couple months and then I had to study for my ACT/SATs and my finals. I'm sorry if I disappoint people with this chapter. :gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness: I'm so sorry! I barely even have time to go online anymore, but I'll try to finish this. I promise. It'll take a while for me to get back on track, but it'll get done.**

Here's the people who reviewed last chapter in their respective orders:

**Horse-crazy-girl:** Thank you for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :bows:

**JDFielding:** Once again I'm honored to have you reading my fic. And yes, Touya is a tough bastard… but I suppose obsession can make you endure a lot of things. And he'll get his just desserts eventually.

**Volpone:** Your dirty mind amuses me. I'd write some scenes in 'detail' shall we say, but I'm not good at writing things like that. Plus I get embarrassed doing it for some reason. So hints will be as far as I can go. And I'm glad you enjoyed the fluffyness!

**Tyedye/Rin:** You WANT Touya to die? Well that may be arranged eventually. But for right now, there are other things that he needs to accomplish. Because if he dies now, Youko won't get his fluffy memories with Botan back.

**Slow Motion Runner:** Aw, it's fine if you reviewed late. I enjoy getting feedback, no matter how late it is. And loosing your memory would suck, huh? I like Touya too! And I'm not sure what made me turn him into a villain… I thought it'd be interesting. Thanks for your review!

**Mourning Fox:** S'ok. I need to remember to update and make time to even write more. You reviewers can be so demanding sometimes. But that's ok.

**Bluangel205:** That's an interesting suggestion… but powerful fighter isn't Botan's thing in this story. Maybe I could write one like that eventually. Thanks for your review!

**Yasashisa Ryuu** Yeah, I know what you mean… but sometimes I start writing and get off track and can't remember why I wrote a certain thing… and I DO have to thank my lovely reviewers. And for me, it can be a strain on the eyes trying to read a really really long story on the computer. When I get done with this story, will you tell me how many pages it actually is? I'm really interested in knowing.

**Crimson Breeze:** That's ok. I didn't have my disks for a while. But I guess it'll be better now.

**KuramaandHieiever:** Thanks! I'm trying to keep it interesting, but this chapter might be really boring because I'm trying to remember what I was planning to do since I last updated. I've been really busy. :sweat drops:

**Kahel09:** How nice of you! Thank you so much!

**Heartluv:** I guess he is nice, huh? I wanted him to be nice… but still demonish. I don't think I quite achieved that though, but it'll work out eventually. I hope.

**Licensed to Kill:** Another person whom I'm honored to have read this. I think I tried reviewing something of mine just to see if it worked… I guess it does. But who'd really want to review their own fics on purpose? Glad you like my fic! Thank you!

**My Asssassin, My Dark Angel:** Your name sounds oddly familiar… lol! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I know I might have made people mad because Touya isn't in character, but I did it for a reason. And your reasons are exactly why Botan and Kurama/Youko make such a good pairing!

**Word Dreamer 999:** Thanks! I usually don't like romance myself…. It was Volpone that got me into the KuramaxBotan Pairing and made me see that romance isn't all that bad. And JD Fielding is also someone I admire a great deal.

**Shenshi's Tenshi:** Thanks! Did I really have that much twists? I like writing twists! There might even be more to come, but maybe the reader will be more aware instead of taken aback… unless they enjoy being taken aback. Glad you enjoy!

I know what you mean. I'm eager to write the end, but at the same time, I enjoy writing this so much that I almost don't want it to end! Thanks for your review!

**SheaRaye:**Thanks for your review! Glad you're enjoying this!

**Firefox:** Don't worry. I hadn't been good in updating lately. :sobs dramatically: so I can't hate you for not reviewing. Plus it's the reader's choice. I'm glad you did review though, because it inflates my ego knowing that people like my story!

**White Artemis:** Well… I didn't really STOP writing it. I've just been so busy, you see that I hadn't had time to even glance at it… and I've been working on this other story on fictionpress that my creative writing teacher said he'd help get published. But I promise to get this done.

**Black and Red Candles:** It made sense. :laughs: Thanks! And you can have a cookie. This story will end on a good note, so don't worry about that.

**CrescentMoon-Cat:** Here's a really really late review. :sweatdrops: Once again, I'm extremely sorry for how late it is.

**Anonymous:** It's ok. I don't mind anonymous reviews. It's just that a few people have taken to flame my stories anonymously because they can't come out and do it through a normal review. As long as you enjoyed, I'm fine.

**MidoriYuritheSilverKitsun**e: Thanks!

**The darkest light 17:** Glad you enjoy. I updated!

**Hiei obsessor:** Glad you're enjoying it so far and find it interesting.

**Renyun:** I didn't give up… though it did look like it. But with this many people liking my story, I feel that I have to update or I'll get my head bitten off.

**Firey Phoenix:** It has been a long time, huh? Thanks for leaving me a review!

**Royal bluekitsune:** How I came up with the title? Well, I was reading this book about a dark angel and I thought a dark angel would be cool… and then I thought about how I could incorporate that into a story. So I thought up the idea for this and thought I would call it "My Dark Angel" or something like that. But I like the word assassin for some reason so I put that in it. And it turned out to be very fitting. Thank you for liking my title. I like it too!

**Botan and Kurama lover:** Yes, I'm really sorry. And I haven't died, which is good. I'll try to work on this some more since my tests will be over soon.

_**Like I said, thanks for reviewing and your name will be up again next time if you review this time!**_


End file.
